Eight Siblings, Just One of You
by Maura19
Summary: Living with siblings is tough. Living with eight of them is tougher. Living with eight siblings who are divided four on four is chaotic. Living with eight divided by four siblings with you in the middle? Good Luck!
1. 1: Make the Choice

**How's it going everybody!**

 **Ever noticed how the supposed "siblings" of Fates aren't actually blood siblings? (Oh, spoilers!)**

 **Well, what if they were? Not just to Corrin, but to EACH OTHER as well?**

 **Sounds chaotic? Yes. Are the scenarios gonna be ridiculous? Yes. Will it be fun? Hell yeah.**

* * *

Modern AU

"I highly doubt that Xander." Ryoma spoke to his brother.

"No, I think that's how it works Ryoma." Xander assured.

"What are you two debating about this time?" An irritated Leo asked, turning his attention away from Brynhildr, and unto his bickering older brothers.

"Leo, be honest." Ryoma began. "If a person was stuck between choosing his bloodline or loyalty, which would he choose? I say bloodline, but Xander says it's Loyalty. Is it not ridiculous?"

"Actually," Leo began. "I think Xander has a point."

"Hah!" Xander victoriously said. "I win."

"You win what?" Takumi asked, coming in while holding a glass of pineapple juice.

"That one must choose Loyalty over their own Bloodline."

Takumi did a sudden spit take. "That's just distasteful. One must always choose their bloodline."

"And that makes 2-on-2 now." Ryoma smirked.

"Just what are you two boys arguing about this time?" Camilla groaned, having been woken up from her beauty nap.

"Loyalty or Bloodline?" Xander asked.

"What?"

"Just pick between the two…" Leo groaned, annoyed that he had been dragged into the otherwise worthless argument.

"Loyalty."

"I think it's Bloodline." Hinoka answered, coming in. Apparently having had eavesdropped on the "intense" debate.

"Three all…" Xander grumbled.

"Why don't we ask Elise and Sakura then?" Ryoma suggested.

"We don't have to." Hinoka said. "Judging from the two, I'd say Elise would say Loyalty, while Sakura would've picked Bloodline."

"What makes you say that?" Takumi asked.

"Just a hunch."

"An even four…" Xander grumbled once more.

"Just give up, and give in already." Ryoma spoke. "Juts admit that Loyalty wins, hands down."

"Never." Xander refused. "Surely there has to be-" Xander suddenly stopped, before rushing up the stairs.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Ryoma demanded.

"There's only one person who can break this, once and for all."

A slight pause

"Corrin!"

"Oh no you don't!" Ryoma called out, rushing after him. "If you're gonna ask him, then so will I!"

Silence for a few seconds

"This isn't gonna end well…" Leo spoke, closing his eyes.

"He's totally picking Bloodline though." Takumi said.

"Watch it pineapple." Leo slightly threatened.

"Hey, don't be a scum Leo." Hinoka scolded. "Also, he's picking Bloodline."

"Really dear?" Camilla turned her head to Hinoka. "Knowing our dearest brother, he's gonna want to go with what his favorite sister says."

"Watch it Thundertits."

* * *

Meanwhile in Corrin's room

Corrin lowered his handheld console, suddenly bringing his dragon plushie closer to him.

"I don't know why Kamui," Corrin shuddered towards his stuffed-dragon. "But I sense a disturbance in the force… better call Azura…"

* * *

Possible outcomes

 **Corrin picks Bloodline** – Xander, Camilla and Leo will hate him. Elise most likely won't.

 **Corrin picks Loyalty** – Ryoma, Hinoka and Takumi will hate him (Takumi specifically). Sakura clearly won't

 **Corrin picks None** – All out brawl between the 6 (soon to be 8) siblings, before they come to their senses.

 **Corrin picks SMASH!** – Corrin says "F*ck it, and goes out with his friends."

 **You Decide**

* * *

 **A/N: And we're clear**

 **Not sure if anyone else did this, but hey.**

 **Can I just say that this has been in my head for quite some time now.**

 **Guideline for the siblings:**

 **From oldest to youngest and age: Xander (20), Ryoma (19), Hinoka (18), Camilla (17), Corrin (16), Leo (15), Takumi (14), Sakura and Elise (They're twins.) (12)**

 **Azura will be 15 as well.**

 **Parents of the 9 siblings: Mikoto and Anankos. Since Corrin's the main character, let's make it his parents. (Spoilers!)**

 **I know that Elise and Sakura have different birthdays, but screw it! Let me have fun dangit!**

 **And yes, Corrin will be male this round. I just think it'll be funnier if Corrin was male.**

 **Until next time, BYE!**


	2. 2: When Sisters Argue

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

 **Looking back to the reviews, I'm surprised how seriously everyone took the choices. While this series is yet another one-shot/drabble/however you want to call it, I'm gonna make a part two!**

 ***Confetti***

 **But not now.**

 ***Booing***

 **Please bear with me. A multiple ending scenario WILL take some time to finish, especially when it's my first time, as well as combining them into one chapter.**

 **Anyway, let get to it!**

* * *

"I cannot believe you just did that!" Hinoka yelled to Camilla, as the former slammed the door open, as said duo walked in, and into the living room where coincidentally, their younger brother Corrin was situated.

"You're not even listening to me…" Camilla groaned in response.

"You knew very damn well I wanted to date Kaden, and what did you do? You took him from me, and started spending the day together." Hinoka yelled out.

"Against my own will, if I may add." Camilla added.

"Didn't seem like it…"

' _I'm gonna regret this, won't I?_ ' Corrin groaned, before heading into the conversation, literally AND figuratively.

"All right… what happened? Tell me everything, starting with Camilla." To which Hinoka mouthed "What?!"

"Very well," Camilla began. "So, Hinoka asked me to get this guy named Kaden to convince him to date Hinoka, so I did. But…"

As Camilla was explaining however, Hinoka mockingly mimics her mouth movements… with a bit of exaggeration.

"You realize I CAN see you in the TV set right?" Camilla spoke, turning her head with a murderous glare to her sister.

* _Sigh_ * "Hinoka… and YOUR point of the sto-?"

"You clearly looked interested in him."

"I was not. He's a furry. I never liked those ki-"

"He's not a furry, and I saw what I saw, there's no den-"

"Let me talk please!" Camilla finished with a flick to her sister's forehead.

"Did you just… flick me?!"

"You didn't let me finish so I-" Camilla tried to speak, but was interrupted by Hinoka flicking her herself.

"Hey, that. Hurt." Camilla flicked once more.

"Knock"* _flick_ *"It"* _flick_ *"OFF!" * _flick*_

"You knock it off!" * _flick_ *

"You started it!" * _flick_ *

Same time spoke, still flicking each other

"Ow!"

"Stop it!"

"Ow!"

The sisters then began a slap fight, which ultimately ended with the two making it a one-on-one on the couch.

"C'mon sis… is there any need for these things to happen?" Corrin spoke, trying to get his sisters to stop… to no avail.

Neither Hinoka nor Camilla heard him, as their fight continued.

"How am I younger than them again?" Corrin asked himself.

Hinoka and Camilla still continued their brawl on the couch.

"Guess I better intervene then." Corrin finally decided, before going to his sisters, and pulling one of their ears.

"Ow!" "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow."

"Glad I finally got your attention." Corrin spoke in relief, finally getting his sisters' attention. "Now, I'll let go, if you two sort this out…" ' _The things I'm forced to deal with…_ '

"What do you want me to do then?" Camilla desperately asked. Corrin had a stronger grip than she thought.

"Tell him you're not interested in him, and that your sister, i.e. me! Wants to see him instead." Hinoka explained. She too wanted to get out of her brother's vicegrip of a pinch.

"Just like that?"

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"And there we go!" A satisfied Corrin said, finally letting go of his sister's ear, much to their relief.

"Now then… be good big sisters, and do what you said you would do." Corrin spoke, before getting his book, and heading upstairs, to which he received a glare from each of his sisters.

* * *

 **A/N: Anyone who has watched a certain early sitcom from nearly a decade ago will get the reference.**

 **Sidenote, I have nothing against Furries. You're entitled to like what you want. I just added that since I HATE the pairing of Camilla and Keaton… as well as the other ridiculously common Royal pairings of Xander x Charlotte (I swear, people only do this since other Siegbert hair colors look stupid. Deal with it people!), Leo x Felicia (Pink hair does NOT suit Forrest's already pink clothing), Takumi x Oboro (This pairing especially! NOTP) and Elise x Odin (It's like marrying Odin/Owain to his mother… *shudder*)**

 **Anyways, until next time, BYE!**


	3. 3: Izumo

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

"I hate Izumo…" Takumi groaned from his seat. "It's nothing but peace and quiet."

"Aww, don't be like that Takumi." Elise chimed. "I like it there. Uncle Izana's fun to be with."

"Elise, Izana's not our uncle." Leo reminded, not even lifting his eyes off of Brynhildr. "He's just a friend of mother's…"

"Well… he does sorta act like it…" Sakura spoke.

"If it makes you kids feel better," Mikoto tried. "Your cousin Azura will also be there."

"Doesn't really help much in all honesty…" Takumi said.

"Just as long as his weirdo assistant Zola isn't there, I'll be fine." Hinoka said.

"He's gonna be there… Really hope he doesn't pester me again like he did last time." Leo groaned.

* * *

Flashback

"Leo, I see you're still reading that book…"

Leo doesn't respond to Zola, instead choosing to remain focused on his book.

"Aw… is that how you treat people when you're in their house?"

Leo still doesn't respond.

"Maybe you'll respond if I tell your grandpa Garon that you've been ignoring me… again."

Leo sighed before responding. "Perhaps grandpa Garon won't have to find out, if I hit you hard enough with my book…"

Zola shudders before slowly and silently slipping away from Leo.

* * *

Flashback End

"True," Anankos admitted. "Zola can be annoying, but I do hope that you remember to tone down that violence of yours for a while. After all, Izumo is a strict no fighting city."

* * *

Later

"We're finally here." Mikoto announced the moment the van finally stopped.

"Mikoto-San!" A familiar voice began. "It's so nice to see you once again."

"Izana, it's great to see again as well."

"Yes it is." Izana then turned to Anankos. "And to you too Anankos-Sama. I see you still hate the sunlight, and still wearing that hood of yours." He finished, as he noticed the Anankos' famous white cloak that covered majority of his face, but still showed his long light blue hair.

"Yes. Good to see you too."

Izana then turned his attention from the parents, to their children.

"Ah, and here are the KrakeSagi siblings. I do hope you'll enjoy your time here."

* * *

He then made his way through each of the siblings.

First Xander:

"Xander, how's life after college treating you? I do hope it's full of fun."

"Not exactly…"

Then Ryoma:

"Ryoma, I've heard you're now a master in Kendo. Must be very exciting."

"Yes I am a master now, and no. It's not exciting. It's very serious."

"Oh poo…"

Then Hinoka:

"Hinoka, how's balancing college life? Is it all it's hoped to be? Especially when you're in flight school."

"More or less. And no, flight school DEFINITELY doesn't help."

"Oh my…"

Then Camilla:

"Camilla-kun, I've heard you one a cover gig. Must be fabulous, is it not?"

Camilla giggled before responding with: "It certainly is, despite the minor troubles."

Then Leo:

"Leo, I see that you're still fascinated by Brynhildr. Is it your fourth, or fifth time reading it?"

Leo softly sighed to himself. "Sixth actually. And it's much better than you think. You might want to try reading it sometime…"

"Pass…"

Then Takumi:

"Takumi-san. The one who has the best mark in the family. Is Sophomore year still treating you right?"

Takumi doesn't respond.

"Still silent as ever, I see…"

Then Sakura:

"You know my dear one; my servants have just picked the freshest of fruits for our meal. I thought maybe you'd like a sample." He spoke, handing out a fresh apple.

"Oh, thank-you so much Izana-sama." Sakura bowed, before happily taking the apple.

"And there's more where that came from." Izana smiled, happy that at least the youngest ones were smiling.

Then Elise:

"My you've grown since the last time. After the meal, would you like to make some flower crowns with me? I've a beautiful batch just for that."

Elise squealed in delight. "Oh, yes PLEASE!"

And last but not least, Corrin:

"And last but not least, the middle child."

"Hello Izana."

"Still being able to hold your own despite being in the middle?"

"It's manageable actually. Thanks for asking." ' _Not really…_ '

* * *

"Now then," Izana spoke, now turning his attention back to the whole family. "We should all be getting in, and start the meal. Arete, Lilith and Azura are waiting inside."

"Very well." Mikoto agreed. "Now, let's get going."

As the family walked, Anankos slightly turned his head to the siblings. "Remember, all of you are to be in your best behavior. Got it?"

"Yes father." All of them answered in unison.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **No shenanigans this time, and Mikoto, Anankos, Elise and Sakura have finally made their debuts, after two chapters.**

 **Now, I made this one as a reference to Conquest Ch. 18.**

 **Now, while the chapter is hard as balls (beating the bosses in 20 turns is no walk in the park), I just wanna say how much I LOVE the end scene. I mean, Conquest is hard as heck, even on Casual AND when compared to pre-** _ **Awakening**_ **titles, the end scene of 18 was one of the most heartwarming scenese.**

 **I mean, despite hating each other, the siblings get along with each other. Granted it's because of Izumo law, it's still nice to see them getting along, even for one chapter.**

 **And to make it better: It's on Conquest. A.K.A. the game where you can't grind, have limited funds, and is hard as heck. It's not in Birthright nor Revelations… or maybe it IS in Revelations, and I'm just forgetting again.**

 **Anyways, you may have noticed that I've added Lilith. While Lilith is Corrin's ACTUAL sibling (spoilers), I've decided to make her his cousin, as it would destroy the point of Corrin being in the middle of it all. Hope none of you mind.**

 **Anway, I'm done rambling, so until Next Time, BYE!**


	4. 4: Caught by Siblings

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

' _Almost there…_ ' Corrin thought to himself, as he stealthily snuck past his siblings' bedroom, down the stairs, all the way to the door.

' _Almost. I can almost taste i-_ '

"Oni-chan!" A voice, a female started, shocking him in the process.

"Gah!" Corrin screamed in fear. When he calmed down, he looked to the source, revealing it to be his younger sister, and one-half of the twins, Elise.

"Elise, what the heck?!"

"Where're you going?" Elise asked, as if nothing had happened.

"Uh…" Corrin darted his eyes from left to right. "Promise not to tell?"

Elise simply nodded in response, causing her brother to sigh a breath of relief.

"Ok…" Corri started, preparing himself. "I'm going on a date."

Elise squealed in delight. "Really? With who?"

Corrin darted his eyes from left to right once more. "… Flora. Now, promise me you won't tell anyone!"

Before Elise could say another word, Corrrin immediately left the door, closing it shut.

* * *

Later

"Well, that was a fun day." Corrin happily said to himself, as he entered the house, only to be greeted by his siblings, both younger AND older.

"So, how was the date?" Xander asked

"Date?" Corrin spoke, acting as if nothing happened. "What date? I was out on a power walk."

"Really now?" Leo challenged.

"Yes." Corrin firmly responded.

"In full attire like that?" Takumi said, pointing to Corrins outfit.

"Yep."

"Corrin," Camilla began. "How long are you going to keep up this charade?"

* _sigh_ * "Elise," Corrin began in defeat. "I thought you promised that you weren't gonna tell anyone?"

"I did." Elise said. "But after you left,"

* _cue camera panning to each sibling's face as it's said._ *

"Sakura got concerned that I screamed, so I told her the reason AND also not to tell. Then Camilla was looking for you since you never said you were gonna leave…"

' _Of course…_ '

"So… Sakura told her that you were just out with Silas, but then she CALLED Silas, and after Silas denied it, she forced it out of us, so we had no choice but to tell her the truth."

"And you couldn't have said that I was out on a power walk why?"

"Then big sis would've rushed out and looked for you endlessly."

"Why does that make sense all of a sudden?"

"Then Camilla told Hinoka, who cried tears of joy when she found out, which led to Xander to ask in concern, so Hinoka told her, then Ryoma found out after Camilla told him."

"And Leo and Takumi?"

"They eavesdropped."

' _Note to self: Never leave Elise OR anyone in this house any secret of mine again…_ ' Corrin thought to himself after he had heard everything that had happened while he was away.

"So… how was it, and who were did you go out with?" Camilla questioned after the brief silence that followed.

Corrin only groaned in annoyance. What did he ever do to deserve a cruel fate such as this? Actually, not as cruel now that he thinks about well… everything else.

"Relax," Xander somewhat reassured. "It's not like we're gonna kill you or anything."

' _Good to know…_ '

"Mom and dad wouldn't allow it anyway…"

' _Of course…_ '

"It was actually pretty good. Nice to be out of the house and with someone else for a change." Corrin responded, with the hopes that his siblings forgot the other question. "Now that you know, I'm gonna go wash up." He then proceeded to rush up the stairs…

Only to be stopped by Leo.

"Hold it," Leo began, placing a rather firm grip on his brother. "You only answered one-half of the question."

"Dang it."

"Now," Takumi started. "Who were you with? Answer honestly."

Corrin once again sighed. There was no escaping this time, and boy did he know it. And to prove that escape was futile, Xander and Ryoma blocked the entrance to the stairs.

"Fine!" Corrin said, finally admitting defeat. "I was with… Flora."

"Flora?" Leo began. "You mean Felicia's older twin sister?"

"Yes."

"Ok, you can go upstairs now." Leo released his brother from his grip.

"What?" To say Corrin was surprised, is an understatement.

"We just wanted to know who you were with…" Hinoka said.

"This could've ended quicker if you just answered it in the first place." Takumi spoke.

"Well…" Corrin sheepishly began. "I just thought… maybe… you know…"

"Just spit it out already." An impatient Leo said.

"… None of you would approve of her…" Corrin finished, pushing his pointers together.

"Corrin," Ryoma began. "We've all met Flora before. Despite her short time working for us, we all saw how nicely she treated not just us, but you as well."

"Besides," Xander cut. "We would only act as you thought if you were dating someone… questionable."

"Good to know…" Corrin spoke, before slowly heading up the stairs.

"So, when's the wedding?" Elise jokingly asked.

Did I say Corrin slowly headed up the stairs? Make that Corrin RUSHED up the stairs, and to his room, slamming the door shut as his siblings shared a laugh together.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **As for Azura, it's kinda hard to fit her in. But, don't worry. She'll make an appearance… eventually.**


	5. 5: Family Reunions

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

Family Reunions

If there's one thing that pretty much everybody in the known planet and beyond can agree on, is that they… suck… balls.

And Corrin and the rest of the Krakesagi siblings agree on that as well.

"Kids, come down already." Mikoto called from the first floor. "The relatives are here already."

The siblings groaned in unison. They never really liked their relatives, especially their grandfathers, as they more often than not, showed favoritism on one group over the other.

* * *

First was Sumeragi. Mikoto's father.

Just like Ryoma, Sumeragi was too a Kendo master… and a rank 8th-dan for that matter. While definitely the nicer of the two main uncles, for some reason god knows what, Sumeragi seemed to prefer Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura.

* * *

And I say 'Of the two', as the next one was Garon. Anankos' father.

Oh boy! If you wanted the definition of 'evil', look no further than Garon.

Old, wrinkly and gorilla-faced were Garon's defining characteristics. His other characteristic was 'harem master'. No… really. Every time the old geezer was seen, he had at least one or two women (clearly years younger than him, if I may add), accompanying him. How all that is possible despite his cruel and sadistic nature?

Who knows...

If he wasn't with his harem of clearly underage ladies, he was with his two servants: The just as cruel Iago and Hans. The latter of which Corrin bears a big grudge against.

Who did he prefer? Xander, Camilla, Leo and Elise.

* * *

Moving on is the siblings' respective uncle and aunt, Gunter and his wife, Reina.

While also the siblings' uncle and aunt respectively, Gunter and Reina are (almost) barely recognized. And such a shame too, since both of them were war veterans of not one, not two, but bloody-friggin THREE.

Oh it's true. It's DAMN true!

Both preferred Corrin the most, if you want to know.

* * *

As for a well known aunt, they only have one: Arete, who was Mikoto's older sister.

Despite her appearance, Arete was actually the nicer of the mentioned above. Hard to believe, but trust me on this.

While preferring Corrin, Arete more often than not, actually liked the rest of the Krakesagi siblings.

Fun fact: Despte not looking like it, Arete was once a famous singer.

And I say ' _was_ ' as she had long since retired in order to start a family, and have two daughters: Azura and Lilith. The former of which, has a music career of her own, and was just a successful as her mother.

* * *

"Well," Xander began. "It's now or never. Let's get down there."

The siblings could only sigh in response, before they headed down the stairs.

Sumeragi approached Ryoma.

"Ryoma my boy!" He began, "I heard you're now a rank 8 like me. Shall we have a sparring match one day?"

Ryoma gave out a somewhat sarcastic laugh. "Yes… sure grandpa. Just tell me when…"

Meanwhile, Garon only stared at Xander and the rest, while he laid his fat ass on a chair, surrounded by a pair of women. "Hmph. Xander. Camilla. Leo. Elise. Greetings…"

"Hello grandfather." Xander spoke through gritted teeth.

All this while, Corrin just stood there by a wall, hoping to be ignored by everyone else. While his siblings hated reunions, Corrin DESPISED it. No, LOATHE!

"Hello Corrin," a female voice began.

Corrin recognized the voice. Heck, he could recognize it from a mile away. "Hello Azura, nice to meet you again."

"Same." Azura responded. "I see you still hate these things."

"Was it that obvious?"

Before Azura could respond, a younger, female voice called out to him.

"Corrin-Sama!" Came the voice of Azura's younger sister, Lilith. Who apparently came from the buffet table, as evidenced by some food marks near her lips. "I'm so glad to be seeing you again. It's been too long."

"Hi Lilith, great to… see you too…" Corrin greeted, having been locked in Lilith's bear hug. "Please get off… you're kinda… choking me…"

"Eep! I'm sorry cousin!" Lilith hastily apologized, letting go of her older cousin.

Despite the noise, Corrin could hear the chuckle of his siblings, who had just witnessed Lilith attachment to him.

' _I really, really LOATHE family reunions…_ '

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **And finally Azura gets her much deserved screen time!**

 **Yeah, I had to change the relations of Sumeragi and Garon to the siblings to better fit the fic. Hope none of you mind.**

 **Can I just say how disappointed I was when I learned that Gunter and Reina didn't have supports… or at least an A support. It was a missed opportunity. And don't give me the "Oh, they didn't do that since Reina's too old" crap. Yes, she IS a bit old, but tell me this: Why does she have an S support with Corrin hmm?**

 **Gunter x Reina… another pairing that I like that will never happen without hacking… along with Jakob x Flora. *sniff and cries in corner***

 **Anyways, Comment replying! Minus the ones who commented for the first chapter…**

 **raze200: Thank-you! I'm glad you're enjoying this. :)**

 **Consort: While I do care about stats from time to time, I just hate how people only think of ONE pairing that does the job, which is why I don't like them. I've done VERY different pairings with pleasing results.**

 **Well, normally I like pairing the siblings with each other, but since it's gonna be incest this time around, these are my planned for each of them (based on my Birthright and Conquest playthrough, except for Ryoma and Xander who I paired with Azura. In the respective game.):**

 **Corrin x Flora (Based on Revelations)**

 **Xander x Effie (I wanted to be different)**

 **Ryoma x Oboro (Shiro as Ike FTW!)**

 **Hinoka x Kaden**

 **Camilla x Benny**

 **Leo x Charlotte (So Forrest can look like Maribelle)**

 **Takumi x Rinkah (White-haired Kiragi is win.)**

 **Elise x Kaze (Oh lord, the sweetness…)**

 **Sakura x Hayato (A throwback to Awakening where I paired up Lissa and Ricken)**

 **As for Keaton, I paired hime up with Selena in the male file (the pair of two Tsunderes! XD), despite the fact that I married Felicia. But paired him up with myself in the female file, and Felicia for Revelations.**

 **Ironically, I actually forgot Lilith until that chapter. I added her when it suddenly came to me.**

 **And yeah, it DOES suck that people constantly forget Lilith.**

 **Anyways, Until Next Chapter, BYE!**


	6. 6: Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me one

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

"Finally home…" Corrin said in relief, now that he has finished yet another day of high school. Just a few more months, and he'll finally be able to graduate.

Luckily for Corrin, it was a Friday. A Friday where he doesn't have to worry about homework or anything similar as he wasn't given anything of the sort.

"Now to lay my butt down on the couch and play a well deserved round of video games…" An eager Corrin the proceeded to quickly change from his school clothes to his house clothes, and made his way downstairs.

Unfortunately, he wouldn't be able to do what he planned, as a rather depressed Ryoma was occupying pretty much the entire sofa, looking rather depressed.

"Ryoma, what the heck happened to you?"

"Oh hey Corrin," Ryoma greeted. "You know how I've been dating Oboro since college?"

"Yes… and…"

"Well, she and I decided to call it quits, and now I've been feeling a bit down since then…"

"Wait a second," Corrin said. "It's a mutual break-up right?"

Ryoma nodded in response.

"Then why are you so depressed about it then?"

"Because I just am ok!" Ryoma shrieked.

For a while, it was silence. That was until Ryoma suddenly had an idea.

"Wait," Ryoma started, a somewhat sneaky smile appearing on his face. "You're friends with Robin, right?"

"Yes… Why?" Corrin answered, not liking on where the situation was going. Why? He was feeling it in his very guts.

"Maybe he can pair me up with someone." Ryoma suggested.

"Absolutely not!" Corrin immediately answered. "Robin only pairs up people so they can work through the other's weakness. The pair of said people getting together and dating is just a bonus." Corrin reminded, tired of having to explain this for the nth time.

"But still…"

"Ryoma…"

"Fine…"

"However," Corrin began, signifying a ray of hope for his older brother. "I do know someone who might be good for you."

"Really?" Ryoma was suddenly getting more and more excited. "Who?"

"Here's her card, along with her number." Corrin said, handing him said card. "Her name's Orochi. She's the daughter of a friend of mom's. Just tell her that I referred her to you."

"Thank-you brother, you are a lifesaver." Ryoma then dashed out, with the ray of hope in him.

* * *

The Next Day

As Corrin was busy playing his game, Ryoma suddenly burst into the living room. "Brother!"

"Yes, Ryoma?"

"You are a bloody genius." Ryoma said, lifting his younger off the couch, winging him around in joy. "Me and Orochi hit it off."

"Good for you."

"Keep this up, and you'll certainly replace Robin as a matchmaker."

' _He is NOT a matchmaker!_ ' Corrin thought angrily in head, but didn't dare say it. After all, how often did he see the ever so stern Ryoma this happy? Not since Ryoma's ex-girlfriend Scarlet died, and his break-up with Oboro.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done.**

 **Before you tell me, I know what I typed yesterday. But after that, I took a nap, and reviewed it afterwards, only realizing my mistake. Apparently I read my notes wrong since I was half-asleep at that point.**

 **As for Robin, I always hated how he's ALWAYS referred to as a matchmaker. He is not okay! The reason for the pair-up is so that each unit can lend his/her stats to the other. Guard them, join them for an attack, or simply as a means of transportation for slower units. The pair getting together is simply just a bonus.**

 **I'm sorry for turning to my fics just to rant, but it's the only place I can take out my frustration for the series since half of the fanbase is just plain CANCER and/or stupid!**

 **Review reply:**

 **Rosalinda Lancaster Lionheart: Poor Corrin indeed. But he doesn't really hate them. He just hates the over attachment.**

 **Archie the Archeu: Thank you so much! :) Glad you're enjoying all this.**

 **jungle: Sorry for the shortness. I'll try to make it better.**

 **Also, I'm sorry for the pairing. I was half-asleep when I finished the last one. And yes, I do like Scarlet with Ryoma, but I just can't seem to like it.**

 **Anyways, Until next time, BYE!**


	7. 7: Unwanted

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

* _Ring! Ring!_ *

"Hello…" Xander spoke.

"Good-Morning Sir," The caller began. "Would you be interested in upgrading your phone services to our plan?"

"No." Xander refused before putting the phone.

* * *

Later

* _Ring! Ring!_ *

"Yes?" This time, it was Hinoka. "Who's this?"

"Congratulations Ma'am! You've just wo-"

Hinoka hung up before the caller could finish his sentence.

"I didn't join any damn contest idiot."

* * *

Later, later

* _Knock, knock._ *

Now, it was Leo's turn. "Yes, who is this?" He said, staying a respectable distance away from the door.

"Excuse-me sir, but do you have a time to talk about our Lord and * _BEEP_ *?"

"Buzz off." A clearly irritated Leo said. "We already have a religion."

* * *

Much Later

* _Knock, knock._ *

"Who is it?" Sakura asked, standing on her toes while viewing through the door's peephole, revealing a suspicious man who was preparing a gun.

"Hey little girl," The suspicious man spoke. "Want some candy? They're free." He coaxed, hoping that the light redhead girl was a gullible one.

Unfortunately for him, Sakura was smarter than that. Much, MUCH smarter than that.

"Want me to call the cops?" Samura imitated. "They'll give you a room for free."

The man immediately ran away from the house, fearing for his life, to which Sakura simply giggled.

* * *

Later that night

* _Ring! Ring!_ *

This time, it was Corrin's turn to answer the phone. Apparently the 'brave' idiot who was calling decided it was a brilliant idea to call a household at 2:30 A.M.

"Come on!" Corrin complained, nearly half-asleep. "It's 2 F*%king 30 in the morning! What do you want?!"

"Would you be intere-"

* _SLAM!_ * "Not interested!" A volcanic angry Corrin raged, slamming the phone down.

* * *

The Next Morning

The siblings were at the dinner table, having breakfast when all nine of them spoke at the same time:

"I really hate all these people who keep calling us and knocking on the door…"

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **This is actually based on real-life scenarios that me and my family have experience way too many times.**

 **There's nothing like the rage we (specifically me) feel when we're having a good day, and all of a sudden, these bastards of the human race decide to call us asking if we want whatever crap they ask, even at the dead of NIGHT, despite the numerous times that we have said no.**

 **Want to ruin our day? Just do that, and we'll rage right to your ear.**

 **For the religion thing, that has happened to me. Yes, I AM a Catholic, I'm part of a Youth group and I attend Mass every week (Go ahead, write death threats to me, unfollow me or whatever, Like I give a FUCK!). But don't do this to me okay? Just one annoying idiot is enough to ruin my day.**

 **Review Reply:**

 **Rosalinda Lancaster Leonhart: Glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **jungle: Sorry for this chapter, Just something I planned for a while.**

 **I had to kill of Scarlet despite letting Izana live, mostly because I never really see Ryoma OR Scarlet as the type who would ever break up first.**

 **They, along with every other Fire Emblem character is gonna be quite tricky, since I need to find a way to fit them in properly.**

 **Anyways, Until next time, BYE!**


	8. 8: Showing (Slight) Support

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

"Remind me why we're going to Sakura and Elise's school again?" A rather uninterested Corrin asked, slouching in his seat in the family van.

"Elise and Sakura have a performance." Mikoto simply explained.

"I'm honestly surprised that YOU of all people aren't interested in going." Leo spoke. "Normally it's Takumi who acts uninterested about virtually everything."

"Hey!" Takumi slightly snapped. "I'm not always like that. Besides, I'm actually worried for Sakura. Remember how she was during the banquet we went to."

"True," Camilla said. "But if I recall, you were nervous as well." Camilla slightly giggled after.

Takumi simply grunted. "Did you HAVE to remind me?"

"Corrin, I know you're not interested in these things," Anankos began. "But atleast support your sisters."

"Yes dad…" Corrin flatly responded.

* * *

After the performance

"You two were so amazing! I'm so proud of you!" Mikoto hugged her youngest daughters once the even wrapped up.

"Thanks mom!" Elise delightedly said.

Sakura, who was too timid to even speak, simply bowed in response.

"I must admit," Takumia began to his light-red haired sister. "You didn't crack up or get nervous. I'm quite impressed."

"B-b-brother!"

"It's honestly a shame that Azura and Lilith couldn't come." Hinoka said. "She would've enjoyed your performance."

"Now, now," Anankos said in defense. "Aunt Arete said that they couldn't make it, but would meet us for dinner."

"Good thing I got it recorded then." Camilla said, patting her pocket where the phone was hidden.

The whole family then turned to Corrin.

"What?" Corrin asked in defense.

"So," Xander began. "How'd you find the performance?"

' _Really?_ ' "I thought it was good enough…" A slight pause. "Great even…"

Hinoka suddenly grabbed Corrin. "Are you okay there brother? Since when did you and Takumi switch bodies?"

This time, both Corrin and Takumi gave an audible groan at Hinoka's remark.

"All right, let's get going." Anankos announced. "I'm sure Aunt Arete, Azura and Lilith are already waiting for us."

"Yes, we should." Mikoto agreed.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **This was inspired by Elise and Sakura's duet. Just search it in YouTube. It's great.**

 **Fun fact: This was inspired by my niece's ballet recital that happened exactly on this day (Feb. 09) two years ago.**

 **Yes. I'm not exactly interested in these things since they're so boring, and you have to wait who knows how many acts before the one you came for…**

 **Review Reply:**

 **SCB Blackwing: Glad you enjoyed it! :)**

 **Rosalinda Lancaster Leonhart: Don't worry. It's ok. I put it there for a reason.**

 **Glad you enjoyed it nonetheless.**

 **Until next chapter, BYE!**


	9. 9: Nightmare

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

 **Musical Accompaniment: Liberi Fatali (Final Fantasy VIII)**

Corrin found himself standing on a grassy plain, bathed with the rays of the setting sun.

' _How beautiful…_ ' Corrin thought to himself.

He then looked to his hands, and to his surprise, he was wearing black gloves along with what appears to be a white or silver metallic-like jumpsuit. Perhaps the strangest part of all was that he was wearing no footwear in particular.

' _What the hell? Why am I not wearing any footwear? What is happening?_ '

"Corrin!"

Corrin recognized the voice. "Ryoma!" He spoke with relief. "Oh you have no idea how happy I am to see you- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!"

Corrin was in shock when he saw one of his older brothers wearing what appeared to be armor that was only worn by a master Samurai. The armor was a metallic red paired white clothing and a special headgear with a pair of horn-like protrusions.

Held by his right hand was a long Masamune-like sword with a glowing blade that emitted what appeared to be blue lightning.

' _What is he wearing? More importantly, why is he dressed like a lobster?_ '

"This way!" He spoke with a mix of determination and desperation. His hand held out.

As soon as he said it, he was suddenly accompanied by Takumi, Hinoka and Sakura. They too were wearing bright Japanese-style clothing, and were carrying a weapon of some sort.

Takumi's was a bow whose bowstring was a glowing cyan that could be described as being similar to that of a lightsaber.

Hinoka's was a long spear-like weapon.

And Sakura's was a long staff with an orb.

"B-big brother?" Sakura spoke, clearly with desperation.

' _Takumi, Hinoka, Sakura? What the hell's going on?!_ '

"He's MY brother!" Another young voice said.

"Elise!" He called out. "Thank goo- What the hell?!"

Elise was wearing a black and pink gothic-style outfit, also carrying a staff.

With her were Camilla and Leo. Both were wearing medieval-style armor. They too were carrying weapons.

Camilla's was a long, silver axe.

Leo didn't seem to be carrying a weapon of any sorts, but judging from the book under his arm, it was safe to say that he's was a tome.

"We're your family." A calm, yet stern voice spoke.

Corrin turned to the source of the voice, noticing that it came from none other than Xander. He too was medieval-style armor, riding on an armor-clad horse wielding a black sword emitting a sinister reddish-pink aura.

"My family… What the hell's going on?!"

"Corrin!" Camilla suddenly called out.

"What the?!" He suddenly felt the earth shake, as his siblings slowly began to fade.

 **Music End**

* * *

Back in the real world

"Corrin dear! Wake-up!" Camilla called out again.

"Gah!" Corrin was finally awake and to his surprise, he was back in his own bedroom. Surrounding his bed were his siblings, who were all wearing their nightwear, while Camilla was seating on his bed wearing her lavender nightgown, her hair messy, and her black eye mask slightly on her forehead.

"What happened to you?" Hinoka asked in concern.

"Wh-wha-what do you mean?"

"You were thrashing and screaming in your sleep." Leo spoke.

"You want some milk brother?" Sakura asked, readying herself to go down.

"Or maybe you want Kamui?" Elise suggested, holding the stuffed dragon.

"I just…" He began, gathering all his strength. "I just had a nightmare. That's all." God, how he hated saying it. He sounded like a child.

"There, there dear…" Camilla said, cradling her younger brother. "There's no need to worry. The bad dream's all gone now."

' _When will you ever stop talking to me like I'm five?_ '

Takumi sighed. "Relax. I'm pretty sure that whatever happened in your nightmare is all gone."

A slight pause.

"Now then, can we go back to sleep?"

"Yes, we should." Hinoka spoke, being the first one to leave.

As Camilla started to head back to her room, she turned to her brother.

"Are you sure you'll be fine? I can sleep with you if you want."

"No thanks." Corrin spoke. "I'm sure I manage."

"All right then." An unconvinced Camilla spoke. "But f you still feel that you need someone to sleep with you, my door's always open."

"All right. Good-night sis..."

"Good-night Corrin," Camilla spoke, finally closing the door.

Corrin suddenly laid himself flat on his bed.

' _Thank God!_ ' He thought to himself, before he finally drifted to sleep. Clutching his Kamui ever so tightly.

* * *

Meanwhile

"I'm so sorry everyone…" Another world Corrin spoke. "But I choose to…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"JOIN SMASH!"

 **CORRIN CHOOSES TO SMASH!**

*Insert Corrin's Smash Trailer Here*

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **Fun fact: I was inspired by myself having a nightmare prior to this.**

 **It was that when I checked to review this fic, someone made a new chapter… THAT WAS FILLED WITH RATED M BULLSH!T! Oh god, I literally jolted awake… then I got this idea.**

 **For the record, if I DO ever find out that one of you ever manipulate any of my fics in any way, do take note that I will find where you live, rush there and depending on how furious I am, I will either beat the living crap out of you, and/or kill you.**

 **Strange where one can find inspiration…**

 **Review Reply:**

 **Rosalinda Lancaster Leonhart: Yeah. I f**kin love that little tune, and I really love their Support Conversation. It was too damn adorable.**

 **Corrin AND Takumi will always show their support for their sisters (unless they do something stupid). They just have a little patience problem.**

 **snoogenz: That sounds like a good idea. Mind If I use it sometime? I'll credit you, don't worry.**

 **cheese.100lb: Oh, they'll sneak out… But not to play D &D!**

 **Not entirely sure though. That's debatable. I don't really use the word 'fickle' much.**

 **P.S. Can I borrow that idea? I'll credit you.**

 **Anyways, Until next chapter, BYE!**


	10. 10: My Sister the Stalker

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

"Big sis…" Elise began, tugging at Camilla's shirt. "Are you sure we should be doing this? Isn't this kinda creepy?"

"Now, now Elise," Camilla began. "We're just here to make sure that Corrin's date ends up going well."

Apparently, Camilla decided that after Corrin had (comfortably) announced that he was to go on yet another date with Flora. It seemed like nobody seemed to mind, only speaking to make sure that both Corrin and Flora are to be safe.

But Camilla on the other hand, being the protective older sister that she was, she knew she just HAD to make sure that nothing particularly stupid will happen (specifically to Corrin).

And the 'icing' on Camilla's ridiculous cake: She pretty much dragged Elise along just in case Corrin finds out, as she knew very well that Corrin would NEVER lose his temper against his youngest sister.

"But come on Sis!" Elise whined. "It's going perfectly well. It's not like Corrin's gonna pet her like she's some dog or whatever…"

"True," Camilla admitted. "But if I find out that Corrin is hurt in anyway, I'm immediately rushing over there, and bringing him home."

"But what if he sees us?"

"He won't." Camilla assured. "If I know him very well, and I most certainly do. He'll be too occupied on his date to even notice us."

"I'm pretty sure Flora isn't like that…"

"Considering the moment they're having," Camilla replied, noticing that both Corrin and Flora were currently in their own world. "I don't think Flora will even notice."

Elise sighed. Oh how she wished that she could be at home, playing with Flannel like Sakura would normally do on the weekend.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Thank-you so much Corrin," Flora began. "It's nice to be out of the house every once in a while."

"You and me both." Corrin said. As he was enjoying his time with his girlfriend, two workers carrying reflective glass passed by them.

As the two were passing, Corrin noticed that reflected on the glass was a shade of lavender and blonde, both being somewhat covered by a newspaper… The same lavender that was the same shade as Camilla's long wavy hair, and Elise's twin ponytails.

' _Why am I not surprised?_ ' Corrin thought to himself. ' _Well, there's plenty of time to yell at Camilla. I should just enjoy this._ '

"So," Corrin began, trying to at least enjoy his day despite currently having a stalker. "Why don't we uh… watch a movie? You did say you wanted to."

"Yes, I did say that didn't I?" Flora blushed slightly.

"Very well then," Corrin said, starting to act a little over the top. "Shall we milady?"

Flora giggled slightly. "Oh Corrin, please stop… But I shall accept." Flora finished, mocking mimicking Corrin.

* * *

Later that Night

"I'm home." Corrin announced, once he had finally reached home.

Corrin was then greeted by Flannel. "Hey boy… How was your day?"

The dog simply barked in response, wagging his tail slightly.

Corrin sighed. "Glad you enjoyed your day to the fullest… unlike me."

The dog's tail drooped as Corrin walked up the stairs.

As Corrin headed to his room, he stopped by Camilla and Hinoka's room where as he expected, both sisters were there.

Corrin slightly knocked on the door.

"Oh Corrin," Hinoka said, noticing her brother. "Your home already. How was your date?"

"Eh, it's fine. Can't really complain now can I?" Corrin replied, before laying his eyes on Camilla.

"Oh, and Camilla," Corrin began, catching his other older sister's attention.

"Hmm?"

"Next time you wanna stalk me, might wanna dye your hair first… and try not to drag Elise with you. Poor girl, she must be so disappointed…" Corrin reminded, before he walked to his room, and closing the door.

Camilla simply gulped hard, as Hinoka snickered at her sister's slowly blushing face.

Meanwhile, Elise had just come out of the bathroom, apparently having have heard the conversation, stuck her head in her sisters' bedroom, only to stick her tongue out to Camilla.

Camilla's face only turned redder.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **This chapter was based on an idea by** _ **snoogenz.**_ **Thank-you for allowing me to use your idea, hope this was good enough. :)**

 **I used only Camilla (along with a hesitant Elise) instead of the rest of the siblings because I thought it would be OOC for the rest of them to be spying on Corrin, unless Camilla dragged them along.**

 **I guess you can pretty much consider this the Valentine's Day special. I'm only publishing this early because 1.) I said so! And 2.) I hate V-Day.**

 **As for Flannel, don't worry. Keaton Amy or may not appear as an actual character. I treat Japanese and English names as separate things unless my fic calls for it.**

 **Now, for the petting line that Elise said, OH BOY! I've been WAITING to rant about this.**

 **Now, if you've been following Fates since its announcement, you'll know about the infamous "skinship", and its removal in the English version.**

 **Can I just say how much I've always hated it since the beginning, and how I found it to be utterly ridiculous? First off, Fire Emblem is a STRATEGY RPG. Meaning, Strategy and keeping everyone alive and killing everyone comes first, love life comes later. WAAY LATER**

 **Second, be honest with me. Would you pet someone like a dog? Especially if you didn't know her? Yeah, I thought so.**

 **Third, the comparison of this and Pokémon-Amie/Refresh is just laughable. You are comparing animal/animal-like creatures to humans. MOTHER. F**KING. HUMANS!**

 **And finally, don't ever say that the removal of skinship is preventing you from playing and enjoying Fire Emblem. It's sad, pathetic and clearly showing that you were never interested in Fire Emblem in the first place. You want a dating sim, look somewhere else.**

 **Review Reply:**

 **Rosalinda Lancaster Leonhart: Be glad indeed. And yes, you said it right… Unlike me who constantly spelled it "Pacman"…**

 **snoogenz: Didn't we all? Unless you were like me, and bought separate versions instead, therefore having no choice. Once again, thanks for allowing me to use your idea.**

 **cheese.1000lb: I want one too. I have a dinosaur plush, so close enough. Thank-you for allowing me to use it. Watch for it.**

 **Anyways, until next chapter, BYE!**


	11. 11: (Remote) Control Freak

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

Saturday Mornings

Just the mere mention of these two words is enough to put anyone in the best of moods.

Especially when that day is an actual Saturday.

Especially, especially when you live in the Krakesagi household.

' _I don't believe it!_ ' Corrin delightfully thought to himself, upon seeing that the TV was currently off, and the sofa free of any occupant. ' _It's a Saturday morning, and no one's anywhere near the TV. Somebody please pinch me, I must be dreaming._ '

Unfortunately for the middle, this excitement wouldn't last long, for the moment that his finger touched the remote, it was pretty much a signal to his EIGHT siblings that someone was about to get the remote, and it wasn't gonna be one of them.

"Corrin…" Xander began, suddenly making Corrin all tensed up. "What are you planning to do?"

"Uh… Nothing." Corrin replied, trying to play the scene innocently.

"Seems to me that someone wants to have a little TV time…" Leo speculated.

"That's right," Takumi agreed. "And that someone is going to be me."

"I don't think so dear," Camilla countered. "It's gonna be me. It's the final episode of _A Housewife's Desperation_ , and I'm not gonna miss it."

"Dream on Camilla." Hinoka said. "There's an MMA match coming up, and I refuse to miss it."

"Sorry guys," Corrin interrupted, hand firmly gripped on the remote. "I was here first, so I get the TV this time."

"Not if I have anything to say about it…" Rymoa replied, suddenly getting into a tug of war match with Corrin.

"Or me." Xander spoke, joining in.

Suddenly, all NINE of the siblings started to get into a brawl for the remote... You know, the kind of brawl that one would see in those cartoons… complete with a smoke cloud and various limbs sticking out.

* * *

As their little brawl was happening, one of them accidentally turns on the TV, and switching channels... which include the following:

"By Gawd! What a- If you SMEELL- You're FIRED! Give me a HELL YEAH! The entire world is watching!"

* _Switch_ *

"You calling me a liar?" "Well I ain't calling you a truther!"

* _Switch_ *

"Is that mountain lion tiny, or just far away in perspective?" * _growl_ * "Perspective! Perspective! AAHHH!"

* _Switch_ *

"Is Mayonnaise an instrument?" "No Patrick, Mayonnaise an instrument. Horseradish is not an instrument either…"

* _Switch_ *

"Welcome to the Good Burger, home of the Good Burger. May I take your order?"

* _Switch_ *

"NO! 15 years ago, your mother gave BIRTH to the wrong thing!"

* _Switch_ *

"It's gonna be legen –Wait For It- DARY! LEGENDARY!"

* _Switch_ *

"One boy, Ten girls! Wouldn't trade it for the world!"

* _Switch_ *

"Now F**k off you, you fat useless sack of f**king Yankee Danky Doodle shite. F**k off will you please yeah?"

* _Switch_ *

"Oh I'm sorry. Why don't we just relax? We'll turn on the radio. Would you like AM or FMMMM?"

* _Switch_ *

"You know what, if we were in prison, you guys would be like my b**ches."

* * *

After a few more seconds of brawling, a hand reaches into the mess, grabbing the remote with no hesitation and problem, turning of the television.

This slight action was enough for the siblings to immediately stop the fight, to see who managed to grab the remote… and a good thing too. For the person who got the remote was none other than their mother.

"Glad you kids finally stopped." Mikoto began, with a clearly angered look in her face.

"Uhh…"

"Since you kids can't seem to make it fair when it comes to the television, I'm pretty sure you'll get along when you kids realize that you're all grounded."

"But…"

"No buts. To your rooms. Now."

The siblings could only groan in response as they all walked up the stairs, and into their respective bedroom.

Once the siblings have disappeared, Mikoto's frowning mouth and angered eyebrow suddenly turns into a smiling expression.

"It's a good thing they always fight over the TV, or I'd never be able to watch my program." Mikoto said to herself, turning the TV back on.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done.**

 **I finally did the "Holy Grail" of Siblings: The TV and its good friend, the remote! Dun! Dun! Dun!**

 **But for real though, I can't tell you how many times me and my siblings constantly fight over the remote… along with the number of times that mom wins in the end… and we were half of the siblings! 4 compared to 9.**

 **Also, I dare all of you to guess where all the lines came from. I pretty much picked my favorites out of a list of like, one freakin' hundred. If you don't know them, I pity you… Just kidding. Just look it up.**

 **As for what Mikot decided to watch, you decide.**

 **Review Reply:**

 **Consort: Finally! Someone who actually agrees with me!**

 **Not a bad idea…**

 **snoogenz: Glad you liked it. And yes, they should've done something about their hair.**

 **Yet another idea that involves the kitchen. I'm seriously considering that idea.**

 **cheese.100lb: How did I forget to write that? Oh right, I was too lazy to make a flashback…**

 **agarfinkel: You and me both buddy. You and me both…**

 **PrinPage: Yet another brilliant idea. Mind if I use that? I'll credit you.**

 **Anyway, before I forget for the nth time: Lilith's age is 10. Yes, even younger than Sakura and Elise.**

 **Elise is older than Sakura by about… five minutes.**

 **Anyways, until next chapter, BYE!**


	12. 12: MMO

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

"Are you sure mom would allow this?" Corrin asked.

"Well, blame Odin for this, not me!" His brother, Leo snapped to him.

What ridiculous situation were he, along with Leo in this time you ask?

Well… Leo's weird (according to Corrin anyway) friends, Odin and Niles along with their school mate Keaton begged them to sneak out and play some MMO that they've been addicted to the past few weeks.

The game's name you ask? VALLA: Heroes of The Emblem

* * *

Later

"'Bout time you guys made it…" A rather impatient Keaton said, upon seeing the group finally arriving. "I almost had to give up our spots…"

"Ah pipe down will ya." Niles said. "Be glad we came at all…"

"Enough chitchat." Odin interrupted. "Now is not the time for arguments, but now is the time to engage in an epic duel against five of our foes, and extinguish them with our combined strength!"

Everyone pretty much groaned at Odin's rather overkill statement.

"Where do you find these people anyway?" Corrin softly asked Leo.

"How'd I find them? They Found ME!"

"'Bout time you guys showed up…" A soft, yet threatening female voice said.

"Hey!" Odin defended. "We told you we'd show up eventually Beruka."

The petite teenage girl simply sighed in response. "Just get in already, the raid's about to start…"

* * *

After a While

After paying for their hour, the group began their raid… but not before giving Corrin a slight tutorial.

"All right guys," Beruka began. "I did a bit of research. The boss has limited vision, yet is very hostile when you enter its range. It's very resistant to melee attacks, so it's best to use range attacks like bows and magic. When it starts to charge up, that's your queue to start moving around. Its charge-up move is devastating, and will daze you."

"Got it." Keaton spoke. "Now then, let's do this. KEEEAAATTTOON… Jenkins!" And with that, Keaton's character came charging in.

"Right behind you." Niles said soon after, following him as well.

"Wait for me!" Odin said afterwards.

"No you idiots… * _sigh_ * Those idiots never listen…" Beruka groaned in-game AND in real life, before going in after them.

"Shall we brother?" Corrin asked.

"Might as well…"

 **Musical Accompaniment: You Will Know Our Names – Xenoblade Chronicles (Just skip to the part where the good portion of the music happens)**

 **Wolf-venger**

"Gah! Damn it!" Keaton growled. "Niles, heal me will ya!"

 **CrossPatch**

"Kinda busy here." Niles replied, moving his character around to avoid the hits.

 **Hero_of_Blood**

"Forget him!" Odin called out. "I need the healing too you know!"

 **SilentAssassin**

"This wouldn't have happened if you guys just stuck with the plan, but nooo! You guys just HAD to act like idiots…" Beruka complained.

 **Yato_Wielder**

"Are they always like this Leo?"

 **BrynhildrKnight**

"There's never a day where they WEREN'T like this…"

The boss, a dark dragon that goes by the name of "Grima" roared into their headsets, spewing shots of its deadly dark energy, before he began charging up.

 **SilentAssassin**

"Here comes its most powerful attack: _Expiration_ ". Get ready to move a lot…"

 **Wolf-venger**

"Niles, still waiting for my healing…" Keaton reminded.

 **SilentAssassin**

"Hey!" Beruka scolded. "What'd I say about staying sti-"

 _FWAASH!_

 **Wolf-venger**

"Damn! I'm hit… Sorry guys, guess you'll have to go on without me…" Keaton spoke, his character having have died.

 **Hero_of_Blood**

"Well crap… There goes our He-godsdamnit!" Odin suddenly cursed, having have realized that Grima attacked him while he was distracted.

"Guess I'm out…"

 **SilentAssassin**

"Moron…"

 **CrossPatch**

"What a pity…"

 **SilentAssassin**

"Niles! Watch it!" * _FWAASH_ *"MotherF**ker!" Beruka cursed, her character having had died, no thanks to Niles' idiocy.

"Godsdamn you!" Beruka finished, slamming her fists on the keyboard.

 **CrossPatch**

"Uh.. Whoops…"

Grima roared in triumph, having have killed pretty much half of the party.

 **BrynhildrKnight**

"Guess it's up to us then…"

 **Yato_Wielder**

"Apparently so…"

Grima returned to its spot, waiting for whichever unfortunate soul dared come near his domain.

 **Yato_Wielder**

"Are you ready brother?"

 **BrynhildrKnight**

"Whenever you are…"

And so, Leo and Corrin worked together, attacking Grima, while Niles stayed back and healed them when necessary.

 **Yato_Wielder**

"Almost there…" Corrin spoke. "Just a little more…"

When Grima merely had a pixel of health left, Corrin began switching to his character's Brave Sword, and began attacking Grima viciously.

Leo on the other hand, still kept his distance, firing Bolganone, while Niles still kept healing.

 **Yato_Wielder**

"This… ends… NOW!"

With one final hit, Corrin manages to slay Grima, destroying the Fell Beast, and in its wake, was a bounty of treasure and rare items, including the exclusive weapons of " **Exalted Falchion** " blade and " **Point Blank** " Bow.

 **Yato_Wielder**

"It's over. Guess I did it right…"

 **Music End**

* * *

"Not bad Corrin…" Keaton said.

"Truly your act was tremendous. Why, this victory calls for a celebration! How about we do it with a couple of drinks?!"

"Odin, you're underage. WE'RE all underage." Beruka reminded.

"I meant with soda…" Odin quickly defended.

"We'd love to…" Leo began. "But, we should get home already. We wouldn't want our parents to scold us now, would we?"

Corrin, somewhat bummed that he and Leo had to leave, knew Leo was right. He couldn't even begin to imagine the horrors that Mikoto and Anankos could unleash to them when they found out. "Yeah, we should…"

"All right then," Keaton shrugged. "Hope we can do this again someday…"

"Sure…" Corrin replied, before he and Leo left the store.

* * *

Later that Night, at their house

"I had to admit Corrin," Leo began. "I may not have liked it, but we had fun…"

"Glad you feel the same way bro." Corrin replied. "I gotta admit, your friends aren't that weird after all."

"Yes, I suppose they aren't that weird, now that I think about it…" Leo spoke, half telling the truth.

"So," Corrin spoke, before closing the door to his room. "Wanna do this again next time?"

"Let's ask mom and dad first, and then I'll give you my answer." Leo replied.

"Sounds good to me…" Corrin replied, finishing it by closing his door.

* * *

Meanwhile at their parents' bedroom

"You do realize they snuck out, right?" Anankos asked, bringing down his book.

"Of course I do…" Mikoto replied, upon leaving the bathroom.

"And you're not gonna ground them? Or at least give a decent punishment?"

"I'm pretty sure we can give them an exception this time. After all, how often do you see the two of them getting along?" Mikoto defended.

"Very well…" Anankos said in defeat.

"After all," Mikoto began, once she had gotten on her side of the bed. "If I remember correctly, you snuck out from your family when we had our first date. Remember that?"

"Er…" Anankos' cheeks began turning red. "I remember our first date, but I haven't the slightest of clue on what you're talking about."

Mikoto simply giggled in response.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **This shot was based on an idea by cheese.1000lb. Thanks for the suggestion, and hope you don't mind the changes.**

 **The usernames are something I simply came up with.**

 **As for their classes, just go to their in-game classes. Meaning Odin is a Sorcerer, while Niles is a Sniper. Pretty much everyone follows their in-game class except Beruka who's an assassin and Keaton who's a hero (It's his secondary class set). Corrin is a non-mounted Paladin and Leo is a Dark Knight.**

 **Review Reply:**

 **cheese.1000lb: Glad to know that I'm not the only one who's house becomes chaotic.**

 **snoogenz: Agreed. It seems that the remote is often always treated like a trophy or something! XD**

 **Anyways, until next chapter, BYE!**


	13. 13: Hell's Kitchen Nightmares

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

"What happened in here?!" A furious Anankos asked, with Mikoto looking on in disbelief.

What did they see you ask? The house kitchen was in a mess. No, scratch that. The kitchen was a total disaster. As in, the kind you would only see in a cartoon. Yes, that kind of mess.

From food splatters on places that it shouldn't have reached, to smoke coming out of the otherwise working stove and a fire coming from, brace yourself, a pot of boiling water… I'm not kidding…

"They did it!" The siblings spoke in unison, pointing to each other. Each of the nine siblings looked like they've been caught in a food fight.

What happened you ask? I'm glad you want to know!

* * *

Two Hours Earlier

"I cannot believe we forgot!" A shocked Xander exclaimed, once their parents have left the house. "We forgot mom and dad's anniversary. What kind of children are we?!"

"Blame Camilla!" Hinoka accused, pointing a finger to said sister. "She's the one who normally keeps track of all the major family events!"

"I shouldn't be the only one who should know all these!" Camilla defended. "All of you should remember these things as well."

"Camilla's got a point…" Ryoma spoke. "It's our duty as their children to remember these things."

"Well," Leo began, arms crossed. "Mom and dad will be gone for a couple hours to spend some time for themselves. What do you suggest we do then?"

"We could clean the house spotless." Sakura suggested.

"Might as well make everyday their anniversary then." Takumi said.

"We could… send them on a holiday alone." Elise suggested as well.

"No good," Corrin said.

"And why not?" Elise asked, with puffed cheeks and her arms on her hips. "It's a perfect, if not, brilliant idea."

"Do you have the money then? 'Cause I don't…" Corrin asked.

"Neither do we…" The other seven siblings replied.

"Oh… right…" Elise said in defeat, realizing that neither she nor the rest of her siblings have enough money at all.

"I know, how about a special lunch for them?" Corrin spoke.

His siblings stared at him for a couple seconds, before Xander spoke up.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea…" The eldest admitted. "Anyone else up to it?"

"I think a lunch for them sounds like a great idea." Camilla agreed.

"Well, what's the worst that could happen anyway?" Sakura asked.

"Agreed." Leo spoke. "I say it's a better idea than nothing."

"Well then, let's get to it." Xander announced.

* * *

One Hour and Thirty Minutes Later

"This was a bad idea!" Xander exclaimed.

"I suddenly regret what I said an hour earlier…" Leo spoke in regret.

"Oh really now?" Takumi sarcastically said. "What was your first clue?"

"Hinoka!" Xander called out. "How the hell did you burn water?!"

"Damn if I knew!" Hinoka replied. "I'm not quite used to how a kitchen is supposed to work!"

* _sniff_ * *sniff* "Oh gods!" Xander covered his nose. "Why hasn't anyone attended to Flannel yet? He smells worse than the kitchen!"

"Uh…" Sakura began, peeking out the window. "That's not Flannel. He's outside, digging another hole."

"Well, what is it the- SWEET ALMIGHTY! What happened to the chicken?!"

"I don't know!" Corrin defended. "I put it in the oven at exactly 350 degrees Celsius, like the recipe said."

"Corrin," Xander shook his head. "You read it wrong! It's supposed to 350 degrees FARENHEIT!"

"Uh…." Corrin began sheepishly. "Whoops?" To which Xander simply facepalmed in response.

"I knew we should've pooled our money for a holiday trip for them instead…" Elise thought to herself, sighing loudly instead.

* * *

Back to the Present

"I see…" Anankos said, after he had learned everything that had happened.

"We're sorry…" The siblings apologized in unison.

"Well," Anankos began again. "I can't say we blame you kids for trying to do something for us for our anniversary."

"But in all honesty," Mikoto started. "Just the sight of seeing you kids getting along is enough of a gift for us. Whether it's our anniversary or not."

"Wait… what?" A surprised Hinoka began. "That was all you wanted?" To say she, along with the rest of her siblings was surprised, is an understatement.

"Actually, yes…" Anankos admitted. "The fact that you kids normally have a fight every so often does get annoying and stressful, so whenever you kids get along…"

"It's always a sight of peace for us…" Mikoto finished.

"Aaww…" Sakura spoke, before she and the rest of the siblings surrounded their parents for a hug.

"Anyway, why don't you all start cleaning the kitchen?" Mikoto suggested.

"And then afterwards, we can go out for lunch. Somewhere where the people know how to actually cook."

After all was and done, the siblings then took off to clean up the kitchen.

As the parents watched their children clean, Anankos slowly leaned to his wife. "In all honesty, you and I can finally redecorate the kitchen."

"Now, now," Mikoto giggled. "One anniversary event at a time. Besides, we probably shouldn't let the kids know about this…"

"Agreed…"

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **This was based on an idea by both snoogenz and Consort. Thank you so much for suggesting, and I hope you both enjoyed this.**

 **And… you guys were right. Hinoka WAS the worst.**

 **Anyone ever noticed how it's the tomboys who don't know how to cook in Fire Emblem? I mean, we have Hinoka in Fates. While in Awakening, we had Sully and her daughter Kjelle. I never understood why that was the case, but I always found it kinda hilarious.**

 **Can I just how Hinoka in the kitchen is basically me? I too CANNOT cook to save my life. I'm slowly getting better, but I'm not frying a chicken anytime soon. Ask me to make a sandwich, or a bowl of cereal, and I'm good.**

 **Review Reply:**

 **Rosalinda Lancaster Leonhart: Glad you liked it. Ironically, I don't like MMOs as well.**

 **Thanks for the idea, and for allowing me to use it in the future.**

 **cheese.1000lb: Glad you liked it. :D**

 **snoogenz: Finally someone who actually understood the Leeroy Jenkins reference! I'm honestly sad for not many people understood it.**

 **Also, it's kinda mandatory for any MMO related fic to have that reference.**

 **Consort: Personally, I made Keaton a Hero for one reason, and one reason alone: Sol.**

 **I mean when you have limited funds (along with staff durability) in Conquest, it PAYS to have whatever healing ability you can get. Literally!**

 **I'm not quite sure I'd want to play any MMO, much less a Fire Emblem MMO. If they're gonna make me pay on a daily basis like WoW, Guild Wars or FFXIV, then I'm gonna pass.**

 **PrinPage: Yes. A Halloween (or should I say "Festival") based fic is gonna happen. Just wait for it.**

 **Also, since Anankos has no visible face (for whatever stupid reason), picture his head being similar to the Warrior of Light from Dissidia. (Just look him up, and you'll see why.)**

 **Anyways, until next chapter, BYE!**


	14. 14: World War Siblings

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

"Phew!" Corrin satisfyingly said, after he had finished yet another day of Senior Year. "Now I can finally relax. Thank the heavens!"

"Oh, real mature Takumi! Real mature!" Leo angered voice echoed throughout the house.

"You wouldn't know mature if it hit you in the head!" Takumi countered back.

"So much for relaxation…" Corrin groaned, hearing yet another Leo and Takumi fight.

As Corrin climbed up the stairs, the fight became more and more apparent.

"How many times have I told you to bring your glass to the kitchen when you're done drinking?!" Leo growled, annoyed by the fact that he had to repeat his statement for the nth time.

"It's an honest mistake this time." Takumi defended. "Besides, how many times do I need to tell YOU to keep your books?!"

Just at their doorway, the rest of the siblings have been watching the commotion.

"What happened this time?" A rather fed up Corrin asked.

"Takumi left his glass of pineapple juice on the desk again, and it attracted ants not just to the glass, but to Leo's book as well…" Camilla replied, not taking an eye off of her two younger brothers.

"Yikes…"

"Yikes indeed…"

"THAT'S IT!" Both of the brothers suddenly yelled out. "YOU'RE OUT OF MY ROOM! WHAT! YOUR ROOM?! THIS IS MY ROOM! YEAH RIGHT!"

"Well, I ain't leaving." Leo firmly said.

"Well, me neither!" Takumi firmly said as well.

"Someone's gotta do something about this…" Sakura sighed, distraught by the sight of her two brothers arguing like children… again.

"You're absolutely right." Corrin agreed, before walking away. "Let me know when you guys think of a plan."

* * *

After a while

Corrin was in his room, having changed back into his house clothes, peacefully reading a book. "Ahh… the many perks of having my own room. I don't have to be involved in their nonsense…"

As if on queue, after he said the statement, a knock came on his door. "Open," Corrin spoke, not even taking his eyes off his book.

The door opened, revealing his six other siblings.

"Oh hey," Corrin began, still not looking up. "So, thought of any ideas?"

"Actually…" Xander began. "We have."

"That's good. What is it?"

"We're gonna hold a dinner in their room with the hopes that they'll be able to work things out" Camilla explained.

"Oh, that's a grea- You're gonna what?!" To say Corrin was shocked, is an understatement.

"What?" A confused Xander asked. "You think it's stupid?"

"No…" Corrin admit. "But wouldn't that be a somewhat double-edged sword?"

"And how is it that?" Ryoma questioned.

"Well, there IS the chance that they'll be able to get along, but wouldn't it also mean a messier outcome? Both figuratively AND literally."

"Well, what do you WANT then?" Xander countered. "For those two too get along, or a fight that'll happen almost every hour of the day for the rest of your life?"

"You know, I honestly want to say the fight just to get out of this." Corrin confessed. "But, since I too am getting sick of the constant bickers that they have, I guess that'll do…"

"Very well…"

* * *

Later that Night

"All set?" Elise asked, peeking out of her older brothers' bedroom door… along with the rest of the siblings.

"Of course." Camilla spoke proudly. "Complete with both Leo and Takumi's favorite food if I may add: Beef stew and Miso soup."

"Shush! Here they come." Sakura announced, upon noticing her brothers entering their room, and sitting down.

For a couple minutes, Leo and Takumi just sat there, not saying even the slightest word to each other. In all honesty, they got notes (courtesy of Corrin) with the knowledge on why the two of them were to be in their room. They didn't care much about the dinner, and just wanted to get it over with.

"It's good to know that you want to apologize already." Both brothers said at the same time. "Ha! Like I'd apologize to someone like you. You're the one who should apologize to ME!" Both brothers were getting angrier and angrier as each second passed.

"This isn't going well…" Hinoka said.

"Oh really?" Corrin sarcastically spoke.

"Brace yourselves…" Came the voice of a scared Elise.

"You're being ridiculous!" Leo said.

"Me? Have you gone insane? Yeah right!"

"I don't even get why you even think that it was mine!"

"Well it is!"

"No way!"

"Just learn to fix your books!"

"Well. Why don't YOU learn to bring down whatever you used to eat?!"

"Yeesh," Xander began. "I don't want to get in the middle of that."

"True, but unfortunately, desperate times call for desperate measures…" Corrin replied, ultimately seeing that none of his siblings had the courage (or guts) to enter the battlefield of a room.

Corrin sighed before entering the room. ' _Why do these things always fall to me?_ '

"This is stupid!" Takumi complained.

"Well this _stupid_ fight is your fault to begin with, not mine!"

"Hah!"

"Don't even get me started."

"All right," Corrin began, before separating the brothers, by coming in-between them. "We've just had about enough from the two of you!"

"But it's HIS fault!" Leo and Takumi accused at the same time, pointing to each other.

"It's BOTH your fault!" Corrin scolded. "It's Takumi's fault for leaving the glass, therefore attracting the ants, and it's Leo's fault for both not reminding Takumi about it, and keeping his books."

And it was at that moment, that the two younger brothers knew that he was right.

"Well," Takumi admitted. "I guess I DO tend to leave my glass on desk far TOO often."

"And I guess I DO forget to remind you, AND keep my stuff…" A reluctant Leo said.

"Glad you two finally realized your problems." A satisfied Corrin said before going back to his own room, but not before saying: "It's hard to believe I'm the middle child, when I'm the one who ends up breaking up most of the fights in this house."

"What was that?" Xander asked after a few seconds.

"Nothing!" Corrin defended, upon realizing what he just said. "It was just a joke!"

"Oh really now?" Xander spoke, his tone getting a bit more menacing. "Didn't seem like one too me."

"Out with the old fight, in comes a new one…" Corrin spoke in fear, before rushing to his room, with Xander just behind him.

* * *

Back to the rest of the siblings

"Should we help them?" Leo suggested.

"Nah," Hinoka spoke. "I'm sure they can figure it out."

"You're absolutely right." Takumi agreed. "Now then, who wants some Miso Soup? There's enough for all of us."

"As well as some Beef Stew." Leo added.

"Don't mind if I do."

"Leave some for me!" Sakura squeaked.

"Don't be greedy! Learn to share!" Elise added.

Cue to an outside view of the house, with Xander being heard saying: "You are SO gonna regret that Corrin!" while he banged his fist on the door.

"Somebody help me!"

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **This shot was based on an idea by PrinPage. Thank you for the suggestion, and I hope you enjoyed it! :D**

 **Also based on a real-life scenario with my brother, who constantly leaves his coffee mug on his desk almost every day. It never attracted ants thankfully, but I think it's safe to say on how annoyed I was about that (and pretty much everyone in my family).**

 **Review Reply:**

 **snoogenz: Yeah, it's better not to question it XD. A gender-bender shot is in the works. Expect it soon. But an age-change is also interesting ;)**

 **Rosalinda Lancaster Leonhart: Read her supports with Setsuna, and you'll understand. No problem on the rant. I too hate vegetables, but not all of them. Mushrooms are definitely tasty.**

 **cheese.1000lb: You're lucky. For me, it's a 45% chance of working.**

 **Anyways, until next chapter, BYE!**


	15. 15: Festival

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

Touma

A city situated in the middle of the continent. The bright city of Hoshido lies in the east, while the dark city of Nohr lies in its west.

While the name implies it, Touma is anything but a city.

Lacking any sorts of commercial area like a mall, a bank or a hotel, Touma makes up for it in the form of a café, a winery, a country club complete with a pool, a sports complex with a playground next to it, a restaurant, two separate schools but no college, a community clinic, a supermarket with an adjacent butcher shop, a church and an amphitheatre just to name a few. As well as the street after street of houses that make up majority of the area.

But, what makes Touma an area worth visiting is its town square. On virtually any given day, The Square is empty, nothing occupying it save for a mosaic of a dragon. But on holidays, the Square becomes a festive place.

No, seriously. Festivals take place here, and boy are they loud. In fact, the Mid-Year Festival is taking place right now, as we speak.

* * *

 **Musical Accompaniment: Nautilus – Final Fantasy XIII**

"Thank-you all for coming to this year's festival." Touma Mayor Yukimura began. "It's so nice seeing the festivals come alive every year. I do hope that you all enjoy."

And enjoy they shall, from various stalls selling food that range from baked goods to street food, to games that one swears they could only find in a cheap street fair, to even a photo area. It would be a crime if one found themselves not enjoying themselves.

But perhaps, the main attraction of the festival was the grand prize: Six beautiful hand-made outfits, stood under a tent that were to be given away to (obviously) six lucky residents. Who were they you ask? Well… you'll just have to find out.

Somewhere near the outfits

"The outfits look so pretty." Elise said in awe. "I really hope I win at least one of them."

Hinoka chuckled at her sister's comment. "Now, now Elise. You don't have to wait long. I'm pretty sure they'll announce the winners in a few moments."

"Aw…" Elise puffed her cheeks. "Oh well…"

"I just hope that if any of us wins them, it's NOT gonna be that weird vampires costume. It looks a little scary…" Sakura said timidly.

"But that's the coolest one!" Elise pouted. "How could you hate it?"

"Now, now," Hinoka defended. "It does look rather weird and scary…"

"Aw phooey," Elise puffed her cheeks. "You guys are no fun…"

Elsewhere

"Aw man," A disappointed Benny began, disappointed that he didn't knock down a single coconut. "I thought I could've done it. Now I've got nothing to give you."

Camilla simply chuckled. "Now, now Benny. Don't push yourself to hard. You did your best."

The two walked away for a bit, before Camilla began again. "Besides, you being here with me is a good enough prize for me."

Elsewhere

"I'm clearly better than you Rinkah!" Charlotte boasted.

"In your dreams Charlotte!" Rinkah countered.

Leo and Takumi just sighed. The duo, along with their respective girlfriend were buy the High Striker game, and each girl was confident that one did better than the other.

"Shall we settle it then?" Charlotte challenged.

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Can I join?" Effie asked, accompanied by Xander.

"Very well." Charlotte agreed. "The more, the better I can prove my strength to everyone." She then let out a triumphant laugh.

Elsewhere

"It's so nice to spend our first festival together as a couple." Flora said dreamily, her head resting on Corrin's chest as they sat on a bench.

"You're right." Corrin spoke. "I almost forgot that it's our first festival together."

A slight pause.

"That reminds me, how's Felicia first time with Keaton?" Corrin asked, remembering that Flora told him a few weeks ago that Felicia began dating Keaton.

"Don't worry." Flora said reassuringly. "Keaton's slowly getting use to her clumsiness. They're actually getting along well."

"That's good to know." Corrin spoke. "Wanna get a picture to commemorate this event."

"I thought you'd never ask."

Elsewhere

"That was a great performance you had there." Ryoma began, commenting about Orochi's fan dance, complete with what appeared to be ghostly figures of a dragon, snake, monkey, rat, rabbit and tiger.

"It had to be." Orochi reminded. "After all, I AM the mayor's daughter after all."

"Hey now," Ryoma began. "Mayor's daughter or not, your performance was spectacu-" Ryoma was suddenly interrupted by a sudden tug by Orochi, hiding them behind a bush. "What was that for?!"

"Isn't that your ex-girlfriend Oboro?"

"Yes... why?" Ryoma confirmed, confused on what Orochi just did.

"Wouldn't it be bad if she saw us together?" A worried Orochi asked.

"Oh relax," Ryoma assured. "she and I are still friends. In fact, she already met someone else."

"Hey Ryoma," Oboro greeted.

"Hello Oboro," Ryoma greeted back.

He then turned his head to Orochi. "See?"

* * *

Later that Night

"Attention everyone," Yukimura began. "First of all, I'd like to thank each and every one of you for coming to this year's Mid-Year Festival, and for making it successful. Now, I believe that there's one thing left to do."

A slight pause

"It is now time to announce the winners of these six amazing outfits. But, I believe that this should be announced by none other than Anna Mervende. Please come up here."

Anna responded by quickly rushing up the steps, and unto the stage.

"Thank-you Yukimura-San," Anna began. "Now then, we've waited long enough. Now is the time that I announce the winners. Hold up those numbers people, because the first number I shall call, and the recipient of the Prince outfit is…"

"19212. I repeat. 19212. Please come up here, and claim your prize."

The recipient was none other than Subaki, a self-professed perfectionist, and a friend of Sakura's, most well known for being one of (if not) the only person to tame the beast that was known as Selena. Subaki bowed to Anna before he accepted the outfit.

"And our next winner, who'll receive the Mummy outfit is ticket number… 19520. Please come up here and claim your prize."

This winner was Setsuna, a calm, yet absentminded girl who was a friend of Hinoka's. After she accepted, she made her way down the steps, but not before accidentally falling down them. "Whoopsie…"

Hinoka immediately rushed to her friend's aid, much to her annoyance.

"Okay then…" Anna awkwardly spoke. "The next winner for the Gothic-Lolita outfit is number… 15215."

The winner was Oboro, an expert fashionista who's a frined of Takumi's and Ryoma's ex, but still friend.

"Next up is the Vampire outfit going to number… 12515."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me…" Leo groaned, seeing that Anna actually called HIS number. "I don't even want the outfit…"

"Oh just get it will ya big bro!" Elise rushed, pushing Leo to the stage.

"Congratulations!" Anna greeted, handing him the outfit, which Leo awkwardly accepted.

"Nice one…" Takumi teased, receiving a glare from the blond in response.

"The winner for the Succubus outfit is… 31130!"

"Thank-you so much dear." A voice spoke. Turns out that the winner was none other than Camilla. A clear crowd favorite.

"Of course it's going home with us…" Sakura fearfully spoke to herself, dreading that it was her purple-haired big sister of all people was the one who won the outfit.

"Er… you're welcome." Anna spoke, a little uncomfortable by Camilla's somewhat seductive personality. "And last but not least, the Pirate outfit, who'll go to ticket number… 24114."

"That's you Xander…" Ryoma patted his brother's shoulder.

Xander hesitantly climbed up the steps to receive the outfit, forcing a smile before going back down.

"And that s all for the contest. I hope you all enjoyed the festival!"

* * *

Back to the family

"I'm impressed you three." Anankos congratulated. "I didn't think that you three would win the outfits."

"Now then," Mikoto began. "It's getting a bit late, but if you kids want to stay here some more, and have some more fun, you're welcome to. If anyone wishes to go home with us, feel fr-"

"Me!" Sakura hastily volunteered, rushing up to her parents.

"Oh my," Mikoto spoke in concern. "Sakura dear, what's with the rush?"

"Sakura's scared of the Succubus outfit." Elise informed.

"I'm not scared!" Sakura quickly defended. "I just… want to go home already… th-that's all."

"No worry sweetie," Anankos assured. "You can go home with us if you want to." He then turned to the rest of the siblings. "Anyone else?"

"Me." Leo volunteered. "The sooner we go home, the sooner I DON'T have to keep carrying around this ridiculous outfit."

"That reminds me…" Camilla began, before dumping the outfit to Leo. "Wouldn't want this to get dirty now, do I."

"You're right," Xander agreed, before giving Leo his outfit as well. "Bring it home for me, will ya?"

Leo only grumbled aloud, while he cursed his two older siblings in his head.

"All right, that settles it." Anankos began. "The four of us will go home already, but remember to be home before midnight. Okay?"

"Okay!" The rest responded.

"And remember," Mikoto added. "Be sure to stay together, especially you Elise."

"Yes mom!"

"All right then, have fun!" Mikoto finished, before the four walked home.

* * *

 **Music End**

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **This was slightly based on an idea by PrinPage (the costume part anyway), while the festival was something that I've had planned for a while, with a few modifications so I can add the costumes.**

 **Touma is the Japanese name for Valla… well, according to the wiki, it's Toma, but Touma sounds better.**

 **Touma's description is actually based on my hometown. There's no mall, bank or hotel, but it has the places I listed.**

 **Fun fact: The streets in my hometown are named after various cities. So yeah, there's New York Street and London Street. Kinda neat huh?**

 **The ticket numbers actually correspond to letters in numerical form. E.g. A=1, B=2, C=3, etc. Specifically the first three (except Camilla's so I added a zero).**

 **Anna's last name _Mervende_ is a combination of _Merchant_ and _Vende_ , Latin for Sell.**

 **Also, Orochi is totally the Mayor's daughter. Didn't see that coming did ya?**

 **Review Reply:**

 **cheese.1000lb: Did you really have to add that? (Just kidding. You made me laugh actually). I can't say I tried Mango Nectar, Sounds tasty actually. I may have to try it.**

 **snoogenz: Sounds interesting… *evil laughter***

 **Anyways, until next chapter, BYE!**


	16. 16: Girls Just Want to Have Fun

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

Cyrkensia. A world-renowned area in the city of Nestra, which in turn is known for its population of great singers and dancers, one of whom is the famous dancer, Layla and singer, Arete.

Arguably, while Cyrkensia is well-known for housing the famous _Lirisica_ Opera House- a place constantly visited by Garon, it's also well-known for its Shopping District, which is often considered just as busy and crowded as New York, Makati, London, Sydney, Hong Kong and Tokyo.

It is in this place that we find the Krakesagi Matriarch, Mikoto and her four daughters.

* * *

"I forgot how big Cyrkensia is." Sakura said in awe, happy to be back in Cyrkensia.

"I can't even remember the last time we've even been back here." Hinoka spoke.

"Eh," Camilla shrugged. "I'm constantly here anyway, on the count that my studio is located here…"

"You have a studio?" Elise spoke to the lavender-haired. "Can I see it? Please, pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Now, now Elise," Camilla reminded, placing her hand on her blonde-haired sister. "We're here to spend time with mom."

"Oh come now Camilla," Mikoto intercepted. "I don't mind it at all. If that's what makes Elise happy, I'm sure we can find time for it."

"Yay!"

"Very well…"

* * *

Later

"Excuse-me ma'am," Came the voice of an old woman with stall filled with food. "Would you like to try my world-famous potatoes? They're delicious and nutritious. I guarantee that you'll love them."

"If you say so…" Mikoto then turned to the sisters. "Would any of you girls want a roasted potato?"

"Yes please."

"Ooh… sounds yummy."

"Hmm… sure. Why the heck not."

"That sounds appetizing. Sure, I'll take one as well."

Mikoto softly giggled before turning back to the elderly seller. "Very well, I'll take five."

The lady chuckled, before grabbing the potatoes. "Excellent choice ma'am. They're 20 gil a piece, but I'll give you the fifth one on the house."

"Well, thank-you very much." Mikoto paid the woman, before giving her daughters their piece. "Oh my, these are good. Wouldn't any of you agree?"

"Delightful!" Sakura immediately replied, the other sisters agreeing as well.

* * *

A Few Minutes Later

"Mikoto-san! Surprised to be seeing you here." A male voice called out.

"Fuga," Mikoto greeted. "A pleasant surprise as well." She then noticed that accompanying Fuga was his son Hayato. "What brings both you and Hayato here?"

Fuga let out a small laugh. "We're both here to see a play in the opera house. It's about an Air Spirit who goes through life raising a son after his parents were murdered by a monster."

A brief pause

"It's a touching story, but it's one that me, the wife and Hayato were looking forward through for weeks now, and it's finally showing." It was at that point that he noticed the sisters.

"Oh, what's this? You brought you daughters here? For what reason may I ask?"

"We've decided to spend some time together, just us girls. Anankos and the rest of the boys are at home."

"I see. Well, have fun. Me and Hayato are of now. Can't keep the wife waiting…" Fuga finished, before he and Hayato headed off.

"Bye Sakura." Hayato called out.

"Uh… bye Hayato." Sakura called back, quick to hide her quickly blushing face.

* * *

A Few Minutes Later

"Well then," Mikoto turned her attention back to the girls. "Shall we continue with our day out?"

The sisters quickly agreed, before the five headed off to enjoy the rest of their day, finishing it off with a visit to Camilla's studio- an experience that not only Elise enjoyed, but the rest of the siblings and Mikoto did as well.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **Oh look! A fic where Corrin isn't mentioned once. Kinda weird isn't it?**

 **This was based on an idea by Rosalinda Lancaster Leonhart. I hope you enjoyed it. :)**

 **Sorry for the lack of activities for this one, I literally struggled with this, having to rewrite it so many times. But, since I DID put out timeskips, and the fact that they're in a Shopping District, I think it's safe to say that they had plenty of time together.**

 **Lirisica comes from** _ **Musica Lirica**_ **, Italian for Opera.**

 **Fuga and Hayato's play is based on Fuga himself. SPOILERS! But, Fuga raises Hayato as his own son after his (Hayato) parents are killed by a Faceless.**

 **Fun Fact for those who don't know (again, another SPOILER): Marrying Fuga in Revelations, makes Hayato your adoptive son and Kana's adoptive brother, a possible Azura as your daughter-in-law, with the resulting Rhajat (and possibly Shigure) will be your adoptive grandchild(ren), and Kana's adoptive niece and nephew respectively  
**

 **Should the latter case ever happen, that basically means Rhajat has a crush on her adoptive grandmother… What… (O_O)**

 **The Roasted Potato scene was taken from Ch. 5.**

 **Review Reply:**

 **BarianAlphaHunter: I have no idea what the F**k you just said and mean. Wanna make it clearer? Thank-you.**

 **cheese.1000lb: By nationality actually. If you check back, I actually typed Charlotte's line first, before Rinkah's. Although I do understand how you got confused.**

 **snoogenz: Glad you enjoyed it! Don't worry, no Succubus Camilla Fic any time soon (or ever).**

 **Yes. F!Corrin will make an appearance. One non-canon, and one canon appearance. What those roles are, well, you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Anyways, until next time, BYE!**


	17. 17: The Clone Wars

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

"I really HATE wearing formal wear…" Corrin groaned to himself, as he saw his body, all suited up in front of his bedroom mirror.

Why was he in formal wear you ask? Well, today was to be the Debut of his other cousin, Corrina.

What's that? I never mentioned her? Whoops. I completely forgot. My apologies…

Corrina is the daughter of Gunter and Reina, who in turn are the respective uncle and aunt of the Krakesagi siblings…

Dressed in a suit that consisted of a gray blazer with a white collared shirt underneath, complete with a dark blue tie. Black trousers complete with white dress socks and a pair of black leather shoes completed his look. A little simple I know, but it's the farthest that Corrin will go in terms of formality.

After a while, Corrin headed to the kitchen, for a drink. There, he noticed his brother Leo drinking some tomato juice.

Leo's outfit was more or less the same as Corrin's, with the exception of it being a dark blue in color with a fuchsia collar, with a vest instead of a coat, as well as his tie shorter in length, about until just the tip of his stomach.

"So, ready to meet your long lost twin?" Leo joked, upon seeing his older brother enter the kitchen, a glass in hand.

Corrin simply rolled his eyes in response.

Had it not been for a birth certificate proving Corrina's relation to Gunter and Reina as their daughter, virtually anyone can and WILL mistake Corrina for Corrin's twin sister. Everything about her was similar, from the color of the hair which was white as snow, to the unmistakable shade of red that was their eye color.

"C'mon Leo," Hinoka began, wanting to drink as well. "Was that really necessary?"

Similar to Corrin's reaction, Leo simply rolled his eyes.

Hinoka, being the tomboy sister that she was, dressed in a way that was considered masculine, but still showed her inner femininity.

A red long-sleeved high-neck dress that reached mid-thigh accompanied by a white vest and her signature scarf tied like a neckerchief still showed of her thin, yet muscular upper body. Same goes with the white leggings that wrapped tightly around her legs, finished with a pair of short maroon boots with a slight heel completed her outfit. It wasn't formal by any chance, but Hinoka pretty much pulled it off well, one must admit.

"You realize I was just joking… right?" Leo added. Hinoka didn't seem convinced one bit.

"Kids," Came the voice of their mother. "Time to go. We don't want to be late."

* * *

Later at the venue

Once the family had reached the venue, being greeted by Gunter and Reina, the siblings went where they wanted/had to be, while the parents continued to speak with Gunter and Reina.

Xander and Ryoma stood by the doorway, greeting anyone who arrived after them. Both were wearing the standard black suit, but each wore a different dress shirt: Xander's was pink, while Ryoma's was a scarlet red.

Takumi, not wanting to be part of any of it, decided to head out to the balcony, hopefully praying that no one noticed him.

Leo sat to the family's assigned table, immediately bringing out Brynhildr, as well as some other books… books that were meant not just for him to pass the time, but to also let others know that he wasn't interested.

Camilla too initially sat at the assigned table, but eventually got tired of sitting, and eventually joined her parents.

Elise and Sakura headed to the buffet table, specifically the sweets section to have a bite. They've promised their mother beforehand that wouldn't at much to conserve their dinner.

Hinoka spotted a group of her friends, and decided to go to them. Who were they you asked? Her high school turned college friends Setsuna and Azama. The two are also Corrina's friends.

Corrin immediately went to their assigned table, and just sat there. He hated formal events, and he hated it with a passion. He also hated seeing Corrina for one reason and one reason alone: Jakob.

Similar to Corrin who once had a personal assistant in the form of Felicia, Corrina had her own personal assistant. An assistant who was a strict butler by the name of Jakob.

At first glance, Jakob may seem like a nice guy, hailing from the British Isles, specifically in the country of Wales, but do anything and I mean ANYTHING to Corrina, Jakob will be there like a mad bull. No one was safe from his wrath. Not even Elise and Sakura. Yes. He's THAT loyal.

"Good-evening Lord Corrin," Jakob greeted, wearing his signature butler outfit which consisted of a white long-sleeve shirt, a white cravat and a black and checkered purple vest. Black pants and knee-length formal boots finished the outfit. His graying hair still tied in a small ponytail.

Speak of the devil.

"Hello Jakob," Corrin greeted back, not even lifting an eye to see him.

"It's good to see you and you're family made it here safely." Jakob spoke sincerely. "While I do hope that you'll enjoy your time…" His voice growing more and more threatening.

' _And here it comes…_ ' Corrin thought to himself, bracing himself.

"I do wish that you'd be mindful of your distance between yourself and Lady Co-"

"Corrin!" A female voice began, cutting Jakob of. "Glad to see you made it."

' _Oh no…_ '

The female voice belonged to Corrina.

The young teen was wearing a floor-length chiffon light silver gown with a sheer top. A shimmering black headband with a butterfly sat on her chest-length white hair that had been tied into a side ponytail, while a blue choker wrapped around her neck and white lace gloves covered her manicured nails decorated with a dark blue bracelet. On her feet (if one could see them anyway) were a pair of silver sandals.

Why sandals you ask? Let's just say she was never a fan of heels.

"Jakob…" Corrina turned to her butler. "Are you threatening Corrin again?"

"No milady, I wasn't." Jakob spoke, his voice reverting back to calm and gentle. "I was merely telling Lord Corrin to keep his dis-" Jakob was suddenly silenced by a lace glove touch his mouth.

"Oh come on Joker," Corrina began, using the nickname that Jakob once went through in his elementary days. "It's a day for me! Let me speak who I want. Pretty please?"

Jakob looked hesitant for a moment, before sighing in defeat. "Very well milady… carry on." He then left the duo, but not before using two of his fingers to point back from himself to Corrin, mouthing the words: "I've got my eyes on you."

Before any of the two could speak, Corrina caught the glimpse of Camilla.

Camilla's outfit was what one would call a "femme-fatale". Her outfit was an ankle-length strapless of-shoulder dark purple dress with a slit on one side, exposing her left leg. Black polyhedron earrings and an elaborate choker wrapped around her neck. Black ankle-strap heels on her feet made her tower over the rest of her siblings.

"Camilla!" Corrina called out, catching the attention of the lavender hair.

"Corrina dear, it's so nice to see you again." She then placed her arms on her shoulders. "You look so cute in that dress. You're so grown-up already."

"Aw Camilla," Corrina giggled. She then looked around Camilla before asking: "Where's Takumi? Isn't he here?"

Camilla chuckled a bit before answering. "You should know Takumi very well at this point. He's at the balcony, not wanting to be a part of any of this."

Corrina chuckled in response. "Oh, silly me."

* * *

Back to Corrin

"This is gonna be a long night…" Corrin groaned, laying his head on the table.

"I'm not sure you're allowed to do that Sir…" A female voice teased, causing Corrin to immediately lift his head up, noticing his cousin, Azura.

Azura was wearing a white-blue ombre high-low halter dress, with matching white gloves that bared her hands. Her gold and white headband sat on her waist-length light blue hair that hung loose behind her. On her feet was a pair of silver low heel strap sandals, while a gold anklet and a partially visible golden zigzag thigh bracelet decorated her left leg.

"Oh, Azura. Didn't expect to see you here…"

"Of course I had to be here. I'm Corrina's cousin too you know."

Corrin looked around Azura, then pretty much everywhere else. "Where are Aunt Arete and Lilith?"

"Mom's with your parents and Uncle Gunter and Aunt Reina, while Lilith's with Elise and Sakura. You know how she is around food, right?" Azura answered, before taking a seat next to Corrin.

"So, are you prepared for tonight?" Azura teasingly asked, knowing her cousin during events like these.

"At this point I may as well copy Takumi's tactic." Corrin answered, receiving a giggle from the singer.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll be able to manage." Azura said reassuringly.

"I sure hope you're right…"

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **Longest. Chapter. EVER! (So far anyway)**

 **Some people thought it wouldn't happen, but it did. Female Corrin has made her debut. Albeit named Corrina.**

 **For those who don't know, a Debut (pronounced: De-boo) is basically a coming of age ceremony for young girls (at age 18 specifically). In an event like this, the girl chooses 18 boys (Often relatives, brothers and boyfriends) and 18 girls to become part of the "18 Roses" and "18 Candles" respectively. These 36 are then tasked to deliver either a rose (or any flower in the matter) or a candle (hence the name) to the girl, and deliver a speech. In some cases, the "Rose" dances before the speech. The last rose is often the father or the boyfriend. Another variation is the "18 Treasures" (Basically giving a gift instead of a rose/candle).**

 **There is a male version at the age of 21, although this is more or less non-existent, since I don't know any guy who did this.**

 **This is actually the Philippine version by the way. I'm not sure how other countries do this.**

 **I myself never had one, since you basically have a choice of whether or not you want to have one. I thought the event was basically overkill, and chose to just have a simple 18th birthday celebration.**

 **P.S.: Corrina is the same age as Corrin in normal canon. Both are 16. So yeah, this chapter is a time skip shot. Two years to be exact**

 **Review Reply:**

 **cheese.1000lb: I wouldn't bet on that if I were you. Mikoto has her boys trained VERY well.**

 **Evenanandro1dcancry: Glad you finally found this. Also, Hinoka totally wanted to be out with them. She wouldn't dare be the only girl in the house.**

 **Cassita may or may not appear. I'm still deciding.**

 **snoogenz: A boy version hmm? That's gonna take a while.**

 **Rosalinda Lancaster Leonhart: Glad you loved it! :) As for the boys, that's another story. Literally.**

 **Anyways, until next time, BYE!**


	18. 18: Dude Looks Like A Lady

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

Saturday

"Uhh…" Corrin groaned, before groggily getting out of his bed, and slowly making his way into the bathroom.

*sigh* "I feel so exhausted. What happened?" Corrin washed his face on the sink, before reaching for a towel to dry his face. When he removed the towel from his face, he soon came face to face with a shocking realization.

.

.

.

Corrin was now a she.

Horrified, Corrin let out a scream. How'd he never notice his voice being feminine?

"Corrina, what happened?!" A voice called out.

The bathroom door then swung open, revealing the siblings who had concerned looks on their faces.

Corrin, now apparently named "Corrina" took one look and screamed again. It wasn't just him who got affected by the gender swap, but his siblings as well.

"Corrina, what happened to you?" The male version of Camilla asked. "Has anything terrible happened to my dear sister?" Despite being a male, he still sounded soothing.

"Cameron," Male-Hinoka spoke. "Give her some space."

Cameron simply rolled his eyes in response before backing away a bit. "Is that better Hiro?"

Hiro simply grunted.

"Oh knock it off you two…" Fem-Xander scolded, before keeping a respectable distance between herself and Corrina. "Corrina dear, why don't you tell us what happened. Did you have a nightmare?"

"That's my line…" Cameron spoke softly through gritted teeth.

"Where do I begin?" Corrina scratched her head. "Xann…"

"… Dra." Female-Xander finished. "My name is Xandra. I think you're suffering from amnesia…"

"Right… Xandra," Corrina repeated. ' _How awkward sounding…_ ' "It may sound stupid, but… has it ever occurred to you that…" Corrina took a deep breath. "In some crazy alternate world, that I'm actually a boy? While the rest of you are opposite gendered as well?"

The reverse-gendered siblings just stared blankly to Corrin, then to each other in response to Corrina's rather ridiculous statement.

A few seconds of silence

"I think a certain someone managed to find her way into Leona's 'secret' book collection again…" Fem-Takumi finally blurted out.

"Excuse-me?!" Leona snapped. "How dare you even suggest that I own such kind of books! Maybe it's YOUR collection that she found Tukima."

"Why would I own something that stupid?!" Tukima countered.

Their heads were suddenly bonked together, courtesy of Fem-Ryoma.

"Ow!" They both groaned, rubbing their heads together.

"Knock it off!" Fem-Ryoma scolded. "Now's not the time for your shenanigans." She then turned to Corrina.

"Is that what caused your nightmare?" She questioned. "You dreamt that we were all different gendered? What happened in that dream that caused you to freak out suddenly?"

"More importantly," Leona added. "Why'd it need for you to be in the bathroom to start screaming?"

The other siblings glared at her.

"What?" Leona said surprised. "I can't be the only one who's questioning it… Whatever…"

"I guess you can say that…" Corrina said sheepishly. "You know what, why don't we just talk about this later? Who's hungry?"

And right on cue, their mother called out. "Kids, breakfast. Get 'em while they're still hot."

* * *

Breakfast

"Sit next to me big sis." Male-Elise spoke, patting the chair next to her.

Corrina softly smiled, before sitting next to him. She then felt a tug at her shirt.

"Uh… B-big sis," Male-Sakura began face slowly turning red. "C-can I sit n-n-next to you as well?"

Corrina simply giggled. "Of course you can."

Their mother suddenly came out, along with their dad, who both sat at their spot in the table.

' _Phew…_ ' Corrina sighed in relief. ' _At least mom and dad are still the same gender._ '

"So…" Fem-Ryoma began. "Are there any plans today? Just curious anyway…"

"Not really." Mikoto answered honestly. "There's no plan at all for today. Why'd you ask Riya?"

"I was just asking, that's all." Riya replied, before taking a sip of coffee.

Anankos then turned to Male-Elise. "So Elio, any homework from yesterday that you've decided to do today?"

"Not really dad." Elio answered. "Just one in History, but it's pretty easy anyway, so I won't really need help."

Anankos chuckled. "I think I should still check… just to make sure."

"Oh all right…" Elio sighed.

"What about you Sasuke, do you have any?" Anankos then asked Sasuke.

"Uh… same as Elio dad. One in History, but I've decided that maybe… it was best for me that you do it… with me? If that's okay with you anyway…" Sasuke's face turned redder.

"Of course I'll help you as well." Anankos chuckled. "What makes you think I won't?"

"I uh… just thought that you'd be too busy with Elio's to help that's all…" he honestly said.

"I've time for all of you." Anankos assured. He then turned to the rest of the siblings. "So… does anyone else have schoolwork that needs to be done? Or maybe a test or quiz that needs to be studied for?"

"Nope." Riya began.

"Uh-uh." Xandra spoke afterwards.

"Nada." Cameron added.

Hiro shook his head."Zilch."

"Nothing I can think of…" Leona shook her head.

"I'm free for the whole weekend." Tukima said.

"I'm not aware of anything of the sorts…" Corrina said sheepishly.

"All right then…" Anankos then turned his attention back to his breakfast.

' _This is a lot to take in…_ ' Corrina thought to herself, as she observed her siblings. ' _One minute, I was a guy and the next… POOF! I'm suddenly a girl. Oh well, might as well make the most of this new situation…_ '

Mikoto took notice of her daughter's action. "Corrina dear, is anything wrong?"

Mikoto's words suddenly snapped Corrina out of her thoughts. "Hmm… Oh, I'm just a little groggy that's all. I am still kinda sleepy."

"Are you sure? Because I can take you to Macarath Medical Hospital if you're not feeling well." Mikoto grew more and more concerned.

"N-N-NO!" Corrina suddenly jolted. "That won't be necessary. I'll just wash myself a bit more… That'll wake me up for sure." Corrina finished this off with a rather awkward smile.

The rest of the family looked at her like she had gone mad, but considering her reaction, they figured that she simply was still tired, and just resumed their breakfast.

Corrina's smile slowly faded. ' _This is gonna be a looong day…_ '

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **This was based on an idea by snoogenz. I hope you liked it.**

 **Yet another mandatory shot: Gender Switching. Sorry for the lack of ridiculousness for the shot, but I guess the bathroom scene kinda counts.**

 **I originally wanted the siblings to act opposite e.g. Instead of being nice and loving, Male Camilla would be a mean jerk. But, I scrapped it, since I found it stupid.**

 **Gender-swapped sibling names (For those that lost track):**

 **Xander: Xandra (This was the easiest I came up with)**

 **Ryoma: Riya (Originally supposed to be Rhea, but I changed it after a while.)**

 **Hinoka: Hiro (I've a friend named Hiro who has a somewhat similar hairstyle as Hinoka's. Also because of Big Hero 6. XD Does anyone notice how Hiro has a somewhat similar hairstyle to Hinoka more or less, cause I did.)**

 **Camilla: Cameron (Originally supposed to be Camillo, but I thought it sounded dumb (No offense to anyone who has this name)).**

 **Leo: Leona (It was either this or Leia/Leah. I eventually went for Leona since it made more sense, also for a slight LoL reference)**

 **Takumi: Tukima (I struggled with this one, so I just decided to rearrange the letters.)**

 **Elise: Elio (Originally Elliot, but I changed it after a while.)**

 **Sakura: Sasuke (Blame Naruto for this one.)**

 **Review Reply:**

 **BarianHunterAlpha: So that's what you meant. No. I just think it sounds kinda ridiculous. Sorry**

 **Consort: Sounds good, although I'm gonna focus on one dance instead.**

 **snoogenz: Glad you enjoyed it. Yeah, I had way too much fun typing Jakob's lines. Maybe. Just like Azura, Corrina will appear more.**

 **agarfinkel: I knew about the Sweet 16 and First Communion (The latter part mostly because I AM a Catholic), but I forgot about the Quinceanera, and forgot the name of the Jewish one. Thank-you for reminding me**

 **Anyways, until next time, BYE!**


	19. 19: A Day in The Life of Corrin

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

We all know Corrin lives in a BIG family.

But how exactly does a typical day for the white-haired teen go?

Well… when you live in a house that's supposed to be meant for a family of four or five, it's anything BUT calm.

Shall we find out?

* * *

Morning

* _BEEP!_ * * _BEEP!_ * * _BEEP!_ *

A hand quickly reaches out to the beeping alarm clock, slamming down on it, shutting it off.

The owner of the hand is a white-haired teen, named Corrin, who's sixteen years old, quickly rushed out of the bedroom, swiftly making his way through the hallway.

And rightfully so. The hallway in the house was pretty much like a two-way lane. One person can move on one side, another can move on the other side, but a third person can never walk in the middle. As a result, the hall can get pretty crowded.

As a result of the crowded halls, the people living in the house are pretty much comparable to cars. So, if you want to get to your destination quickly, dodging people like an incoming ball is your best bet.

And for what reason in this all you ask? Just so Corrin can reach the bathroom in time. If he can't, then the bathroom might as well be an amusement park ride.

That ain't all folks. With eight siblings comes heaps after heaps of laundry. No way through or under. You either gotta turn the other way, or leap over it. The latter being the choice for the teen- and with laundry comes a smell that's comparable to a dirty diaper.

And it's every man (or woman) for themselves who must do whatever they can just to survive.

And with all the chaos that happens in the span of merely a few minutes after just waking up, pushing and shoving is pretty much a way of life. Although ducking and dodging also helps.

* * *

Corrin himself

As with any person who lives with more than one sibling (me included), Corrin needs a little "me time". You know, just a little room to breathe, and have some peace and quiet- something that Corrin more or less barely has. The sole purpose of this you ask? Just to avoid the family shenanigans.

But it's not all bad. If there's one thing that Corrin likes about having eight siblings, it's that when it comes to numbers for either a sports team or pretty much anything that requires any given number of people, they've got each other's back. So yes, it's not always so bad.

* * *

The Parents

As for the parents, who go by the names of Mikoto and Anankos, how do they fare in all the chaos? While one would think that all the chaos is enough for at least a month's worth of therapy and wondering what went wrong in their lives… that's not really the case.

In fact, one must admire the two of them for not going completely mad. And most of it is all thanks to the siblings who try their very best not to get into too much fights.

* * *

The Main Problem

Unfortunately… there's only one VERY major problem that causes pretty much majority of the fights: The remote.

While I established this a couple chapters back, trying to get the remote is pretty much a game of "Capture the flag" or the ever so classic "Tug of war", to even the bloodbath of the Hunger Games. Yes… it's THAT chaotic.

* * *

Corrin's End of the Day Thought

Despite all the chaos, whenever Corrin finally gets some well-deserved shut eye, there's always one thought that he's always kept in his head:

' _Despite having eight siblings with him stuck in the middle, He's not trading it for the world. Not one bit._ '

* * *

 **A/N: And we're clear!**

 **For those who didn't catch the reference, this shot is basically a reference to The Loud House. Specifically it's theme song.**

 **Honestly speaking, while I've always thought how hilarious it was when I found out that none of the Nohr and Hoshido Royals weren't even remotely related to Corrin, which was the main inspiration, Loud House to was a contributor as well.**

 **If it wasn't obvious, I f**king love the show. It's more or less realistic on how it depicts living with siblings. Other shows more or less exaggerate the concept, and I can't tell you how much I hate it.**

 **While it has made some terrible episodes, (The Green House, I'm looking at you, and seriously, what good TV show HASN'T made at least one terrible episode?) it's safe to say that pretty much other episodes have redeemed it from the mess.**

 **Unfortunately, there's one thing that I hate about pretty much ANY media I'm a fan of: Fanbase.**

 **Seriously, the people there are just as bad the Fire Emblem fanbase since the "Skinship".**

 **Seriously, I went to its section out of curiosity, and my god! While most of it** _ **IS**_ **decent enough, there's always that portion of that's outright ridiculous: Incest. They're siblings. SIBLINGS! I know AUs are a thing, but I think some limits are needed.**

 **Again, I know that I turn to my fics to rant, but I really HATE fanbases sometimes. It's so hard to find the "sane" portion of the fanbase these days. So hard in fact… that IT JUST MADE THE LIST!**

 **Review Reply:**

 **Evenanandro1can/cry: Well, now you do. The more you know! But seriously, It's good to learn once in a while. And wow, I thought I was the only one.**

 **More or less. They have enough money to hire a personal assistant, but they're not rich enough to be considered millionaires or anything like that.**

 **As to why Felicia is Corrin's assistant, well… I think it's up to you.**

 **BarianHunterAlpha: ABSOLUTELY NOT! You know what here's an idea, why don't you chill out for a while, maybe take a nap or have a bite to eat, then maybe, JUST MAYBE, you wouldn't request something so goddamn dark, that I'll actually consider it.**

 **Cheese.1000lb: Hahaha! Ok sorry, but when I read that, I laughed for a couple minute.**

 **snoogenz: That's something that you'll have to wait and see in a follow-up chapter**

 **Agarfinkel: No. Too childish for my taste.**

 **Guest: You're in luck. There's a follow-up in the works.**

 **PrinPage: Funny thing now that you've mentioned it: I've actually researched the names on Google to see if they're real names, and I found out that Fem-Ryoma's name, Riya is the name of an actual real person. She's a singer from Japan.**

 **Really? When I looked it up, Takumi is actually a boy's name. I may have to look it up again.**

 **Anyways, until next chapter, BYE!**


	20. 20: Dance, Dance Revolution

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

 **Note: Another timeskip chapter. Around four years.**

* * *

"And one and two and th-OW!" Camilla yelped in pain, her foot having been stepped on for nth time. "Corrin, this is the third time you've stepped on my foot!"

"I'm sorry!"

Now, what exactly was happening that was making Corrin constantly step on Camilla's foot you ask? Well… in one week, is Corrin's last college prom.

Just mere months before Corrin can finally graduate, his university decided to hold a prom. Originally, Corrin was gonna bail out, and maybe play some VALLA with Odin, Niles and Keaton, but after he bumped into Flora on the way home, where the latter asked him if he wanted to go with him, he quickly agreed.

Sounds good right? Well… only if you know how to dance… and Corrin has two left feet.

As a result of this (along with the fear that he'll lose his dignity if the school finds out that he hasn't the ability to dance), he decided to come to his lavender-haired sister (and an expert on all things dance considering she regularly did these things during HER days in college), Camilla for help.

"Don't apologize if you're gonna constantly do it…" Camilla spoke, taking a sit, and rubbing her left foot.

"All right, all right…" Corrin said irritated.

"Now then…" Camilla huffed. "From the top now: How to do the perfect waltz."

' _Stupid 'Waltz for the Moon'…_ ' Corrin murmured to himself, hating how it had to be the waltz of all things.

After a few more minutes of trial and error (mostly error), Corrin's movements was finally going in synch with Camilla's movements.

"Well, well, well," Hinoka spoke, suddenly appearing at the doorway of her and Camilla's bedroom, having finished another work-out session. "What do we have here?"

"Gah! Hinoka!" A startled Corrin suddenly lost his bearings, and fell on his sister, and slammed to the floor. And a painful landing too, considering that the bedroom floor was hard, unforgiving wood.

Hinoka laughed at her two younger siblings' outcome. "What are the two of you doing?" She asked, before she came in and helped her siblings.

"I'm just teaching our dear brother how to waltz for his upcoming prom." Camilla flipped back the portion of her hair that covered her eyes.

"And…?"

"It's working…" Camilla replied, placing her hands on her hips.

"Really?" A puzzled Hinoka said. "And here I thought it'd take you until Xander's wedding to get it done…"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Corrin angrily asked.

"Now then," Camilla turned her attention back to Corrin. "Shall we continue?"

"Yes… we should…" Corrin agreed.

"Yeah, you guys should. After all, practice makes perfect." Hinoka agreed. Unbeknownst to her siblings, Hinoka secretly activated her phone's camera, and began videotaping the whole thing.

After all, how will the rest of the siblings believer her without video evidence?

* * *

Two Months Later

' _I can't believe the day has actually finally come…_ ' Corrin thought to himself, as he stood by a column, with a drink in hand.

Instead of wearing the suit that he wore at his Cousin Corrina's debut, he was forced to wear the required top: A long sleeve black coat with a gold trim and red cuffs with a matching black belt complete with a pocket on one side, and a plain white T-shirt underneath. Black dress pants and black dress shoes with black socks completed the outfit.

His friend Silas (and Azura's boyfriend) suddenly came up to him. "Hello Corrin, are you enjoying the night?"

"I suppose it's good enough…" Corrin replied flatly, before taking a drink.

"All right then…" Silas replied unsurely, before leaving.

After a few seconds, Peri came up to him.

"Hey Corrin," Peri began. "I'm having a little trouble helping the others serve the food, wanna come and help me?"

"I suppose so. Maybe later…" Corrin replied in the same flat tone he gave to Silas.

"All right then. Don't forget!" Peri reminded, before she rushed of, hoping to find more help.

After a few more seconds, Flora came into view, making her way towards the white-haired youth.

Flors looked absolutely gorgeous. Her ice-blue hair had been tied into a bun, decorated with a thin white headband, along with a few strands falling that have been curled. Her outfit was a two-piece high-collar dress. The top portion was an ombre white and black with the white portion being semi-frilled. The skirt portion of her dress hugged her upper legs tightly, but went loose at it lowered to her feet, where white lace decorated the ends. Her black strappy heels that were well hidden under the skirt made her somewhat the same size as Corrin, but he still stood taller by about a couple centimeters.

Finishing her attire was a red pendant necklace and a pair of gold bracelets, one of which (the right one) was paired with a single black fingerless glove.

"Wow…" Too say Corrin was impressed is an understatement. "You look absolutely amazing."

"Why thank-you." Flora bowed in response. "It's actually my mother's."

Corrin's eyes grew wide at the realization. "Really now? Well, you and your mother have good tastes I will say that."

Flora giggled slightly at Corrin's attempted flattery. "Stop trying, will you."

"What?" Corrin asked, trying to play innocently.

 **A/N: Musical Accompaniment: Waltz for the Moon – Final Fantasy VIII**

"Oh," Flora began. "It's almost time for the Waltz."

She then turned to Corrin. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be…" Corrin replied flatly. "I'm just hoping I don't make a mess of myself."

Flora giggles again. "Don't worry, I'm here. You've got nothing to fear."

"That's what I'm afraid off…"

Flora giggled again. "Oh hush now. Let's go."

As the waltz began, everyone who was part of it began. All the participants were comparable to angels dancing on the clouds to the heavens, yet there was one couple who stood out among the crowd: Corrin and Flora. It seemed that Camilla's training had paid off, Corrin, who had shown signs of being unable to dance, was now moving like he was on air, as was Flora.

 **Music End**

When the waltz ended, the two stood where they were, hands held together, both staring into the glass ceiling dome, where fireworks were shown, briefly bathing the floor with vibrant colors.

"Flora!" Flora's schoolmates called out. "Come here!"

The blue-haired girl took one glace at Corrin. "Um… If you don't mind…"

"No, not at all." Corrin replied, giving Flora the signal that she could leave.

As Flora left to join her friends, Corrin continued to look unto her, with a satisfied look on his face. Happy to know that he managed to pull it off.

' _Thanks Camilla,_ ' He thought and softly spoke at the same time.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **This was based on an idea by Consort. Hope you liked it, despite the changes I made.**

 **This was originally going to actually be a SEVEN year timeskip, with the event being Xander's wedding, but I eventually changed it, since I couldn't make it work.**

 **Forgive me for the dress description. Despite being a girl myself, I know less than sh!t about dresses. I normally wear tomboy-ish clothing, and rarely wear dresses.**

 **Also, yes. My school had a dress code for their prom. Boys had to wear black suit with pink shirt, while girls had to wear white. I don't know why, and I thought it was stupid. I didn't end up attending, since I got sick… not that I cared or anything.**

 **Review Reply:**

 **KH777: Glad to know there's somebody out there that feels my pain.**

 **PrinPage: Well… I just looked it up, and even I'm not sure if the internet is actually telling the truth or not.**

 **Well, I don't normally stray away from a character's personality, but considering they never mentioned it, I think I can break the rules a bit. Also, you'll just have to find out.**

 **Evenanandro1dcancry: Yeah, I kinda felt like I should've released it earlier, but I didn't think it up that time, not can I go back in time (at least not yet anyway XD). Glad you enjoyed it either way.**

 **You'll be surprised how crazy some people can be…**

 **It works for some, it doesn't for others. I guess it depends. Also, are you serious? A big family is ok, but I think 5 kids is too much (this is coming from someone who is the youngest of four), but to each their own. Good luck with finding a willing spouse though.**

 **BarianHunterAlpha: Excuse-me! I made Gazak my B!TCH! In fact, he's rotting in my prison like the lowly dog he is! Also, I know you're just joking, but that seriously happened (minus the rotting part, and him being my b!tch).**

 **Now you're speaking my language. Wait for it.**

 **snoogenz: It does doesn't it? Hope Corrin won't mind if I "borrow" a few more pages.**

 **Anyway, until next time, BYE!**


	21. 21: When Camilla met Corrin

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

Krakesagi House

Circa July 1995

It was an early afternoon. The four eldest siblings were at home, minding their own business, under the ever so watchful eye of their Aunt Reina.

Xander and Ryoma were both playing with a set of toy soldiers. Xander was commandeering a set of Medieval-style soldiers complete with cavaliers and armored knights, while Ryoma was in charge of a Feudal Japan-style soldiers complete with samurais and Pegasus knights.

Hinoka, despite being two years old, was already roughhousing with a giant stuffed teddy bear. She was even making sounds the mimicked fight matches.

Camilla, the youngest of the four was with Reina, enjoying her time with her blue-haired 'X'-scarred aunt.

You're all probably asking: Where are the parents? Why are the siblings only four?

Well… your questions are about to be answered in…

3…

2…

1…

*DING!*

Reina slowly but surely, made her way to the door, Camilla held tightly, making sure that the other three were still in the living room.

"Hello, hello," Anankos greeted, carrying two gym bags in his hands. "Sorry we're late. There was a bit of traffic, but we're fine."

"Now, now," Reina assured. "There's no need to apologize. All that matters is that the four of you are safe."

' _Four?_ ' Camilla wondered to herself. She knew that her parents would be gone for the while, along with her Uncle Gunter, but who was the fourth?

She was about to find out soon enough.

"Take it easy now." Came the voice of Gunter. "One step at a time."

"Gunter," Came the voice of their mother, Mikoto. "I've done this four times. I doubt that I'll mess this up."

' _Mama…?_ '

"It's the thought that counts…" Gunter jokingly said to his sister-in-law.

"There he is…" Reina sweetly said. Apparently she saw something that she liked.

Enough was enough! Or so Camilla thought. She had to find out, and she had to find out now! So, she rushed to where her father was: The bedroom.

When the young lavender-haired girl saw her father in the room, she immediately began to tug at her dad's pants.

"Papa." She began. "What happened? What happened? What happened?"

Anankos took notice, and smiled at his daughter. He gently picked her up, before saying to her: "I think its better that I show you instead."

His daughter simply raised her eyebrows in confusion.

When the two made it to the living room, Camilla saw that on the sofa was her mother, surrounded by her three older siblings, as well as her uncle and aunt. They all seemed to be looking at something.

The closer the duo got, the easier that Camilla saw what all the "fuss" was about: Cradled in her mother's arms was a small bundle wrapped in a white blanket. Peeking out of the blanket was a pinkish head, where a patch of white hair sat on the top.

Mikoto took notice of the duo, and smiled. "I was wondering where you were. Come, I've someone I want you to meet."

Anankos sat Camilla right next to her mother, where the lavender-hair was now next to her mother and this mysterious new person.

Mikoto slowly moved the bundle closer to Camilla. "This is what I wanted to show you. His name is Corrin, and he's your little brother."

"Little… brother…?"

"That's right." Mikoto nodded.

Camilla leaned closer to her new brother, supported by her dad. Though it was only for a brief moment, the infant opened his eyes, revealing red irises, before closing it again, his face making a wrinkled expression, before he suddenly started crying.

"Oh no!" Camilla quickly backed away. "Did I bweak him? I'm sowwy."

"No you didn't." Anankos gently spoke. "It's okay for him to suddenly cry. He's probably just hungry."

"Don't wowwy." Camilla said. "I'll go to the fridge and get him some wight now."

"That won't be necessary." Mikoto spoke.

"But why?"

'He'll be having milk for now." Mikoto replied. "It'll take some time before he can eat what you eat."

She then stood up, and began to head for the bedroom. "I should probably settle him down already.

"Ok dear. I'm on my way." Anankos spoke, guiding his wife and newborn son to the bedroom.

Camilla just sat there. Now accompanied by her uncle and aunt. Camilla then took a glance at Reina's stomach, it too was rather large, similar to her mother's before she left, then a glance to the bedroom door, where her parents were.

She's a big sister now… well figuratively speaking anyway. She was still small by standards.

' _Don't wowwy Cowwin. I'll be the best big sister you'll ever have._ '

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **I am so sorry for the long wait. I just had a bit of difficulty thinking up of an idea.**

 **Yes, I know that in reality, a one year old wouldn't really that vocal and conscious, but this is a fic damn it! Let it slide…**

 **Also yes, Because 1995 is Corrin's birth year, the whole story takes place mid-2011 to early-2012. Why? Wynaut.**

 **Review Reply:**

 **cheese.1000lb: Hinoka wants to show that Corrin was having dance lessons. No one would believe her if she didn't have evidence.**

 **Holy Crap. And you're right. Besides your actual wedding, I've no idea when dance lessons would ever come in handy.**

 **Rosalinda Lancaster Leonhart: Yay! Someone recognizes FFVIII!**

 **BarianHunterAlpha: You already suggested that last chapter, and don't worry, it's in the works.**

 **snoogenz: Sorry for the false hope. It's merely a title pun similar to "Clone Wars". And yeah, from a standpoint, Elise would clearly win.**

 **Also. RIP Camilla's toes. 1 like = 1 prayer *insert laughing cry emoji here***

 **Announcement: For those who enjoyed my previous shot "The Dragon and his Naginata" (Corrin x Oboro), I'm happy to announce that I'm continuing it. I've new ideas, and expect them soon. Feel free to check it out. _#shamelessadvertising_  
**

 **Anyways, until next time, BYE!**


	22. 22: House Tour

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

If you've been with Corrin's family for quite some time, then I don't have to tell you that living in a big family isn't easy at the slightest.

What about the house? How does it hold up? Well… how about I take you on a little tour around the house.

* * *

KrakeSagi House

3340 Inland St. Touma is the main address of the house, and home of the KrakeSagi family.

A two-storey house owned by Mikoto and Anankos. It's main color is white, with the garage walls being maroon, and the roof tiles being a pinkish-red.

Let's start with the main entrance.

The gate is simple really. A solid one-inch thick sheet of black iron with a few spike tips decorated with barbed wire.

The gate is separated by a solid 1 1/2 x 1 1/2, nine foot tall pillar. Why separated you ask? Well, the garage gate and the main door, that's why.

The garage is a three car garage, on of the occupants being the family van, with two hanging racks for bicycles and a chair and desk set where the tools sat and a hose, with pebble washout flooring layering the garage. A small door is to the right of the shelf that opens to a small hall to the backyard.

The main door is a cement pathway that leads to a simple tiled porch decorated with a wall fan, a shelf with an aquarium and a pair of round tables and three chairs each. A large sliding glass window with the main door is just to the right of it. In front of the porch is a small yard with a stone path that leads to a small fountain that's only turned on for special events.

* * *

Let's go inside now shall we?

When you first enter, the room on your right is the living room where they congregate. In it is a desk with a large 42-inch flat screen hanging just above it. On said desk are a DVD player, a sound system and a home video game console with four controllers. Left of the desk is thin cabinet that contains the games and DVDs (both are labeled alphabetically). In front of the cabinet is a long thin table that hold the family pictures.

Exactly opposite of the Television on the other wall is the computer set, and in-between the two sets is an old-styled piano… you know, the type that's been around since the early 1900s. On the piano stood more pictures, and right next to it is just enough space for the Christmas tree.

A corner sofa, a regular sofa and two armchairs complete the room, with a door leading to the backyard as well.

Opposite the living room is the dining room. A long wooden rectangular table and one wooden round table are enough to sit all eleven members, and leave enough room for a fridge, a freezer and a cupboard for all the plates and utensils.

Connected to the dining room is the kitchen with the counter being the only divider. On the counter is where the microwave, toaster, oven toaster the snack box and cereals are placed.

The kitchen leads to the garage hall, in turn also the backyard.

While most stairs have a cupboard underneath them (just ask a certain bolt-scarred teen), the bottom of the stairs is bare, save for a few plastic boxes that houses both Christmas and Halloween decorations, and a small bathroom.

Up the first flight of stairs is the shoe rack, a table for the school bags, a small paned window with a pair of tall mirrors that reflect the upper staircase.

* * *

Now on to the second floor.

The second floor consists of eight rooms: Six bedrooms, one attic and a bathroom.

Originally, there were FOUR bedrooms and THREE bathrooms. However, as the family grew, so did the need for bedrooms, so they converted two bathrooms, and made each of them bedrooms.

Left of the staircase is Anankos and Mikoto's bedroom. In it is a queen size bed, a desk with a lamp, a closet and a desk cabinet with a large mirror.

Front of the stairs is a small bump for the hampers for laundry, and a wall with individual photos of the siblings and parents. Next to it is Xander and Ryoma's bedroom. The room has two separate beds, its own closet, a desk and a mannequin the wears Ryoma's Kendo equipment, and his kendo blade: _Raijinto_

Right next to it is Camilla and Hinoka's room. It's divided in two, with Hinoka's side housing sports and workout equipment, while Camilla's is a bit more feminine, housing a table with a mirror, and a sewing machine. Each side has its own dresser.

Front of their bedroom is Leo and Takumi's bedroom. Again, the room is divided in two for the two boys, with Leo's being a bit more gothic in appearance with a shelf for his personal book collection. Takumi's is a bit simpler in comparison, only housing a rack for his bow and quiver: _Fujin Yumi._

Next to the elder sisters' bedroom is Sakura and Elise's bedroom. The twins' bed is instead a bunk bed with each portion having a few stuffed toys. In the middle of the room are a rug and pair of desks and chairs for their schoolwork/drawing sessions, and a closet on the opposite end.

Opposite this room is Corrin's room. Being the only room that houses a single occupant, the room is smaller, having on bed where Kamui lays, a dresser for Corrin's clothes and a few model vehicles and Anime and Video Game character figures, a trunk containing manga and comics, and a tall mirror which is normally covered until needed.

Right next to Corrin's room is the basement. I think all of you know what a basement is for.

Right next to the basement are two shelves: One for the family's own book collection, while the other shelf has spare towels and toiletries.

And last but not least, opposite of the parents' room is the bathroom, housing only a bathing area with two tubs and a small bucket for water, a toilet, a sink with a medicine cabinet and a rack for the towels.

* * *

Now for the outside.

The backyard is essentially the same size as the house. No really, you can build an exact replica of the house on the yard with room to spare.

The yard starts with a washout flooring with the living room side having two round tables and chairs, while the kitchen side has the laundry area. In-between them was a hose and some clotheslines.

In the yard itself is a gravel path with a clothesline above that leads to a water tank, a tall jackfruit tree right next to it, a tree in the middle, a vine arch to the right, and in the middle of the yard are a pair plant holders.

As for the house itself as a whole, while it may seem small for a family of eleven, in reality, it's actually pretty spacious. The only problems are that with eleven people living, maintenance is pretty much a common problem, but otherwise, the house manages to stand still, and not burn down to the ground. **(Not yet anyway!)**

And there you have it. That's the KrakeSagi house. Hope you all enjoyed this week's edition of MTV Teen Cribs.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **Sorry for the long wait. Again, just a little inspiration trouble, so hopefully this'll be enough.**

 **Most of the house details are pretty accurate to both my old and current house. 3340 is a combination of my house numbers: 33 and 40.**

 **As for the basement, yep. We used only one room for the basement, except it was on the first floor.**

 **Originally, I was supposed to include an altar for religious figures, but considering that there're groups of people who are touchy on the subject, it had to be scrapped. It's still there, it's just not mentioned.**

 **Forgive me for the house description. I'm no architect…**

 **Review Reply:**

 **Rosalinda Lancaster Leonhart: Glad you enjoyed it. Not a bad taste in music if I do say so myself. :)**

 **cheese.1000lb: I guess I sorta wrote about you. Ok no, but if you enjoyed it, glad you did.**

 **snoogenz: Yes. This is where it all began.**

 **Anyways, until next time, BYE!**


	23. 23: Picture Perfect

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

"Look at this picture right here!" Elise excitedly pointed out to one of the photographs.

Elise, along with the rest of the siblings have been browsing through one of the many family albums, reminiscing about memories of old.

On the table were ten albums. One for each of the nine siblings (While Elise and Sakura each shared one), one that the parents shared, and the last one was for the family as a whole.

First up was Xander's, whose album was decorated with horses.

"Hey Xander," Takumi began, His eyes having caught a picture of Xander on a kiddie horse ride, sporting quite possibly the goofiest grin he could. "Haha, you look like you had so much fun."

"Give me a break." Xander huffed. "I was five that time. ANY child at that age would be smiling riding them."

"Didn't you have a name for this particular horse?" Camilla reminded.

"Don't you dare…" Xander threatened.

"I remember that name." Ryoma grinned. "It was-"

"Don't!"

"Sieguard!" Hinoka blurted, receiving a laugh from the rest of the siblings.

Xander sighed in defeat.

* * *

Ryoma (Decorated with fishes)

The picture was of young Ryoma, approximately six-years-old at the time, holding Raijinto for the first time. Comparing the size difference at the time, Raijnto looked like a giraffe's neck.

"Who would've guessed that several years later, Ryoma would end up a master Kendo swordsman." Hinoka chuckled.

"Well… things change alright?" Ryoma spoke

"Well that future master Kendo swordsman was also apparently afraid of lobsters." Leo pointed to a picture showing a scared Ryoma, clutching Mikoto tightly as a lobster stood near the edge of an aquarium.

"To this day, I STILL can't figure out why you all say I have a "love" for lobsters…"

* * *

Hinoka (Decorated with airplanes)

The first photo was of her on a horseback ride during one family vacation. Sounds good, until it was quickly pointed out that she was actually crying as she was too high up.

The next photo was her riding an airplane during one trip to an amusement park. Ironically, despite having a love for aeronautics now, she too got afraid of the ride, to the point of having one of the workers assist Mikoto in getting her out, and calming her down.

* * *

Camilla (Decorated with a young girl and her little brother (No, it's not who you think they are.))

Despite being the OVERLY protective older/younger sister that she is now, Camilla actually used to be a VERY shy young girl. Evidenced by the fact that one photo shows her cowardly hiding behind Anankos, only a portion of her head actually visible.

This pretty much changes rather quickly, as evidenced by the next picture showing a thirteen-year-old Camilla at her first pageant, looking very confident, as she stood at the aisle, flashing the brightest smile of that event.

* * *

Leo (Decorated with a fruit tree)

While not looking like it, Leo actually used to be a huge nerd/geek during his grade school days, as shown by a picture showing Leo wearing a pair of thick black glasses playing a tabletop game with his friends Odin and Niles, with Odin's mother Lissa holding a tray of food.

 **P.S. No offense to people who actually do these things**

Like Camilla, this personality of his quickly changed during his transition to a high school student, as another one shows him with his honors.

* * *

Takumi (Decorated with a shooting star)

Takumi virtually didn't change in terms of personality. Ever since he was a kid, he was always so moody.

Case and point, a side-by-side photo of Takumi's seventh and thirteenth birthday, both showing the family sporting bright smiles, while Takumi was sporting an emotionless face in both pictures.

On the contrary, Takumi has had moments where he been shown being genuinely happy. One of these was Takumi holding his trophy, after winning an archery contest. Oh how happy he was that time! So happy in fact, that one couldn't tell that this person was still in fact Takumi.

* * *

Sakura and Elise (Decorated with flowers and fruits)

Being twins, it is a VERY rare moment that the youngest sisters are ever separated.

One of these moments is one picture showing Elise on a table in the backyard, making some flower chains with Camilla, while another one shows Sakura making a fruit salad with Hinoka in the kitchen, Sakura clearly the one in control.

* * *

The siblings choose to skip their parents' album (and rightfully so), choosing to instead go and look at Corrin's.

Corrin (Decorated with various animals)

One photo shows a three-year-old Corrin, holding his stuffed dragon Kamui for the first time. The photo also reveals that Kamui was actually a gift to him from the siblings' aunt Reina.

Corrin does have one defining trait however: Not actually liking shoes as a young boy, as one photo shows Corrin, then a five-year-old running around the house barefoot, Xander chasing around him, holding his (Corrin's) shoes with a visible shoeprint on his face, since that's where the pair hit him.

Ironic considering that Corrin refuses to be caught DEAD without a pair of sneakers outdoors.

* * *

The Family Themselves

Decorated with a family on a cover, along with a dog and a cat

As I've mentioned before, despite clear differences between each of the nine siblings, they've had enough pictures to show their closeness as not just siblings, but also as a family.

One of these many photos shows a day at the beach where they're all shown in one of the beach huts, enjoying a meal together, along with an inflatable Faerie Dragon toy _**(*wink**wink*)**_ in the background for some reason.

Another one shows the recent Mid-Year Festival. This photo shows the family in the photo booth, each member donning one of the many accessories available for use.

As for an occasion, one photo shows the family on Christmas Eve, in the Church in front of the altar, each wearing formal clothing after the service ended.

And the last photo (three to be exact) shows the latest family reunion. One photo shows the family, along with the relatives including Azura, Lilith and Corrina, along with their respective family… as well as Sumeragi and Garon… yeah.

The second photo shows the family by themselves.

And the last photo and by far one of the best ones out there, was one of the siblings themselves. The sisters were sitting on the floor, Corrin the only one kneeling, while the rest of the brothers just stood. Each of them shown happy, not a single one of them showing their individual personality.

* * *

* _Cue to a portion of the wall above the piano_ *

And the best photo (even though I've already said that), was a photo of the siblings, once again by themselves, but each showing their individual personality.

Xander looking uninterested. Ryoma showing of Raijinto. Hinoka flexing her arm. Camilla strutting a pose like she's on a runway. Leo not really paying attention, instead choosing to read his book. Takumi still looking as emotionless as ever. Elise trying to pull Sakura's shirt from her face since the latter was a bit too camera shy, while Corrin was desperately trying to get things in order, much to his dismay-slash-annoyance.

While other parents would be embarrassed to even LOOK at a photo like this, not Mikoto and Anankos. To them, the siblings being "normal" takes out what makes them unique.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're clear!**

 **Once again, sorry for the lateness, let's just say I've had trouble lately, as well as life-related stress and whatever.**

 **This fic was inspired by me looking through my OWN family's album, so I decided to do this as well.**

 **Anyways, until next chapter, BYE!**


	24. 24: Dog-Gone It

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

We know that the Krakesagi family consist of 11 members, but little known fact, there's actually a TWELFTH member.

And for the record, the twelfth member isn't human. It's actually the family dog: Flannel.

How'd he become a member you ask? Well, let's go back ten years ago…

* * *

Touma Community Park

It was a sunny summer afternoon. From kids playing in the playground, soccer teams practicing their latest gameplay technique to bikers, joggers and dog walkers occupying the walkways, not one person gave any care whatsoever about the heat wave.

That includes a certain family…

"Hinoka, come on! Throw the ball!" A young Corrin called out to his sister.

"All right little bro!" Hinoka agreed, "Go long!" She then threw the ball as hard as she could. Almost like she was throwing a baseball.

As Corrin chased after the ball-which landed near one of the bush piles, a stray puppy had just gotten inside said pile.

* * *

The pup was considered wolf-like in appearance. Its white fur was shaggy and dirty- a clear sign that it was a stray. Perhaps what was considered a defining feature for the pup was that, despite being predominantly white, its head was black, save for a tuft of hair on the top that was white.

* * *

In fact, if one only saw its head, one would've thought that it was actually a skunk… despite the fact that skunks don't live anywhere near Touma.

Corrin had finally made it to where the ball was, and quickly picked it up, failing to notice the dog… but the dog noticed HIM, and started following him.

"Hinoka! I got it, I got it! I got the ball!" Corrin cried out, before tossing it back.

"Uh Corrin," Camilla began, who was watching over both Sakura and Elise. "Are you sure the ball's the only thing you found?"

"Hmm?" Corrin asked in confusion.

"Look behind you little bro." Hinoka said, pointing behind her brother.

"Huh?" Corrin then looked behind him, and to his shock, saw the dog just behind him, sitting behind him. Again, what Corrin didn't see was Hinoka quickly grabbing him by the arm, and pulling him away.

"Hinoka, what are you doing?!"

"It might have rabies little bro. It's best for you to stay away."

"Aw, I wanted to keep it." Corrin whined slightly, trying his best to escape his sister's grip.

"I know you want to Corrin, but I don't think mom and dad would allow it."

"Can't we just try? Please…" He begged, refusing to take his eyes of the pup.

Hinoka immediately stopped, and took one glance at Corrin, who was practically on the verge of tears, the pup still following them.

*sigh* ' _I always hated that look on your face… and guess it WOULDN'T hurt to try…_ ' "All right, we can ask them, but no holding the dog, ok?"

Corrin simply nodded his head in response.

* * *

Later

"I don't know…" Mikoto began. "Taking care of a dog IS a big responsibility. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Yes mama. I'm sure I can handle it!" Corrin confidently spoke.

"Well, what about the days when you're not here? The days when you have school?"

"Uhh… Maybe Cassita can help?"

Mikoto looked thoughtful for a while. She then called out Cassita.

"Yes Miss Mikoto? You require my services?"

"Cassita, if we ever have a dog, do you think you can handle taking care of it when all of us are out of the house?"

"You've nothing to worry about." Cassita assured. "Since I've been taking care of you since you were a child, I've no problem in taking care of anything else, much less a dog. You can count on me."

"Ok, I just wanted to know. That'll be all." Mikoto replied, as Cassita left to continue her business.

Mikoto then turned her attention back to her son. "Well, I guess you have your answer now."

"So… I can keep him?" Corrin asked, still unsure.

"Yes. You may keep him."

"Yay!" Corrin then hugged his mother tightly.

"Now then, first things first, we'll need to bring him to the vet… just to see if there's anything in him."

"Ok,"

As Mikoto and Corrin headed for the car, Mikoto suddenly asked her son. "So Corrin, what're are you going to name him?"

"Name him? Um… Flannel I guess. If that's ok with you…"

Mikoto simply giggled in response. "If that name's ok for you, then it's ok with me."

* * *

Back to the Present

"Flannel!" Corrin called out. "Come on, your food's here."

Flannel immediately burst through his dog door from the kitchen, and to the backyard, tail wagging eagerly.

"Here you go buddy," Corrin set the bowl down, and the dog immediately started eating.

For a while, Corrin sat on the ground next to the dog, rubbing his (Flannel's) back slightly.

' _I never knew why I gave you that name, but I'm glad I did. I don't even DARE wonder what would've happened to you if that day never happened the way it should've…_ '

* * *

 **A/N: And we're clear!**

 **Looking back to the last chapter, I realized that I forgot to include Flannel, so rather than edit the document and republishing it like I normally do, I decided to make this instead.**

 **Sorry if it's a bit too cliché at some points…**

 **Review Reply:**

 **cheese.1000lb: Glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Cucumbers with lime and salt? That's kinda weird, but I won't judge your sister. My favorite food is a Chicken Pie.**

 **snoogenz: Dang it! I knew I forgot to add some things. Oh well. Rest assured, there's a photo that depicts that (that isn't in the album), and let's just say that if they ever find it, they're not gonna let him live it down.**

 **PrinPage: That could be a good setting, but I never liked it when a simple situation spirals into chaos, but I'm considering it. Just wait.**

 **BlastOS: Chill the f*ck out for a while. Although to be fair, I too have always thought about that when I watch shows that have sblings that are a year apart in age. I think it's best you don't think about it**

 **Anyways until next chapter, BYE!**


	25. 25: Bookworm

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

"This is the worse book I ever read!" Corrin angrily said, closing the book shut, and angrily placing it on the family bookshelf.

"What do you have against the bookshelf?" Leo asked, upon noticing his older brother's annoyed look.

Corrin fished the book out, showing it to his brother. "It's because of this book! It had such an interesting concept, but in reality garbage!"

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Brand placing, more lingo than a rap song, ridiculously huge font and not to mention that it seems like nobody even cares if the character is still ok!" Corrin ranted. If his head could show how angered he was, Corrin's head could be comparable to a boiling kettle.

"Honestly, when'll we have the next garage sale? I refuse to have this book be part of this household any longer."

"If it's so bad, then why'd you buy it in the first place?"

"I bought it as it was part of a book sale in the mall. Out of all the five books I bought that day, only this one was trash."

Leo sighed to himself, before he continued. "If it makes you feel better, why don't I come with you next time, so you don't make more horrible choices in book buying?"

Corrin looked thoughtful for a while. It's true that Leo's an expert in book buying. So much in fact, that he has his own personal bookshelf in his room. And Corrin has in fact read some of them (with Leo's permission of course), and he had to admit, they were all good. Hell, even excellent even.

"All right," Corrin confirmed. "I accept."

Just before Leo could speak, Sakura suddenly appeared; apparently she eavesdropped on the conversation.

"May I come too? I'd like to pick out one as well."

"I don't see why not." Leo accepted.

"What about me?" Elise suddenly spoke.

"Don't forget about your other brother." Takumi spoke as well.

It took Leo a LOT of his patience not to lash out. "Sure… the more the merrier…" ' _I guess. Naga help me…_ '

* * *

The next trip to the bookstore proved fatal to Leo, as his wallet was left with a hole in it. But at least Corrin and Mikoto agreed to help him with the purchases.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **Oh look! A short chapter. Hope it was good enough.**

 **As for Corrin's book thing, true story. I did the EXACT same thing. I bought a book with the same criticism that Corrin spoke about.**

 **I mean really, does it f**king matter what brand the character's shoes are? Or what kind of car they has? I don't care if the shoes are Adidas, Converse, DC, Timberland or** _ **Shoes of the Republic of Paris from the first colony on Mars**_ **. Nor do I care if the car is a Toyota, Honda, Nissan or** _ **Carson's brand of Motors.**_ **Just put "Doe then put on his favorite pair of sneakers, and left his house driving his sedan.", and move on.**

 **And what is up with the lingo?! Virtually every character used OMG, WTF, LOL and trippin' among others, along with text slang. I know the main characters are teenagers, but of all the teenagers I've met while in high school, only FIVE constantly used these kinds of words. Everyone else spoke normally. Oh, and the first line of text is a Your Mama "joke". What the actual F**k?!**

 **As for the font size? Think size 16 in MS Word without bold. That's how big it was.**

 **And yes, when we had a garage sale, I sold it. But not before warning the buyer that s/he might regret their decision. They went through it anyway.**

 **As for the book title and author, I'm not gonna say the name, but feel free to guess.**

 **Review reply:**

 **Rosalinda Lancaster Lionheart: Glad you like it. I'm honestly between cats AND dogs. I'm more of a rodent kind of person. (But not street rats)**

 **BlastOS: Who said I wasn't gonna kill you? Just kidding. I don't want to be in jail.**

 **bigsmoke ghost: Don't worry. This isn't the last chapter (far from it). There are more to come. :)**

 **Anyways, until next time, BYE!**


	26. 26: Jumpy Aren't You?

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

"You gotta be KIDDING me right now!" Corrin angrily grumbled to himself. "Elise…"

What did he see you ask? The living room sofa was messed up. The cover used was all wrinkled and it, along with the cushions were spread along the floor.

' _This is why I didn't want the sofa to be covered._ '

As Corrin approached the sofa, he started to smell something somewhat rancid… or something that could be compared to maybe… a bucket of sweat. ' _Really Flannel? I thought we taught you to go OUTSIDE when you need to go…_ '

When he was finally near the sofa, he finally knew what- or it should be said in this case, WHO was the cause: Corrin's older doting sister, Camilla.

The lavender-haired girl was sprawled all over the sofa. Her long luxurious lavender hair was nowhere near luxurious, as it was all bushy and unevenly spread out. The cushion near her was stained black. The black stain came from her running mascara.

Overall, Camilla looked like she had seen better days. WAY better days.

"Camilla, what happened to you?!" Corrin asked in shock. Actually, scratch that. Shock is an understatement.

"Corrin it's HORRIBLE!" Camilla screamed into the white-hair's face. "Benny and I were supposed to go on a date tonight, but he suddenly cancelled! I think he's breaking up with me."

Corrin sighed before he decided to respond. "Camilla, I think you're overreacting there a bit." He took a deep breath before he continued. "He probably just has a family thing or something. That's normally the case when these things happen."

"Corrin, this isn't one of your TV shows. He just hung up." Camilla reminded, before she paused to take a tissue and sneeze. "You know what, forget it. I'm just gonna go upstairs and sleep." She then proceeded to head up the stairs.

"I bet that you'll be over it by tomorrow morning." Corrin called out, as he grudgingly fixed the sofa.

* * *

The Next Morning

Corrin was seated on his spot on the table, ready to make a bowl of cereal when Camilla walked over to the fridge.

"Camilla, what ARE you wearing?" Corrin confusingly asked.

While Camilla was wearing her favorite purple top, she was wearing a black sweatshirt over it with matching sweatpants, while she wore yellow and black toe socks.

"What?" Camilla said, somewhat snarky before she took a carton of juice, drinking it from the carton itself. "Can't a girl wear what she wants?"

"Uh yeah," Corrin awkwardly replied. "But didn't you say before that you HATE sweat clothes, and that you'd never wear socks without any kind of footwear since you think that the floor is always so dirty?"

"True, but I'm at the point of my life where I don't care about how I look anymore. You'll understand it when you get your first heartbreak."

' _Hope I never do…_ ' "Ok, but what about you drinking from the carton? You hate it when people do that. Heck, you scolded me for thirty minutes the last time I did that because t got spoiled."

"What part of 'I don't care' did you not understand?" Camilla responded, before she left the dining room.

After Camilla left, Leo came, wearing a surgical mask.

"What happened to you?" Corrin asked, once again confused. "Why are you wearing a mask?"

"Have you passed by Hinoka and Camilla's room? It smells worse than usual." Leo explained, before he too made himself a bowl of cereal. "Even worse than the smell when Hinoka accidentally goes to bed without taking a shower after her workout."

"HEY!" Came Hinoka's annoyed cry from the garage.

' _I GOTTA get to the bottom of this…_ ' Corrin thought to himself as he ate breakfast.

* * *

Later that Day

"Bye everyone, I'll go biking for a while." Corrin announced as he left the house.

"Ok Corrin, just be back by six." Anankos reminded.

"Will do." Corrin then left on his bike. ' _Now to fix this mess._ '

And so, Corrin biked around Touma as quickly, and as careful as he could, hoping that he could find Benny, and ask him what had happened in-between him and Camilla.

' _Darn it, this is tiring._ ' Corrin was virtually exhausted at this point from all the biking. But, he had to continue. He wanted his older sister Camilla back.

* * *

5:00 PM

' _Running out of time here…_ ' Corrin slightly panicked. ' _I've an hour left before I have to get back home. But I'm running out of places._ '

"Hey Corrin!" A voice called out, breaking Corrin from his thoughts. "Want to join us for a while."

Corrin turned to the voices, revealing it to be his best friend Silas, along with his schoolmates Peri and Nyx.

"What for?" He called back, stopping his biking.

"We're gonna head to the Country Club for a snack. Wanna join?"

"Hm…" ' _I'm sure I can waste a few minutes._ ' "Okay. Sure!"

* * *

At the Country Club

"So Corrin," Silas began. "What made you bike like a madman all of a sudden?"

"I just wanted to get out of the house for a while…" Corrin lied. Not willing to let his friend know about Camilla's dilemma.

"Doesn't seem like it." Nyx suspiciously said, lifting her head up from her book. "You seem to be hiding something…"

"Ooh." Peri's eyes glinted as she licked her lips. "Are you hiding a murder? Can I see it? I'd love to go for a sight of blood."

"What? No! I'm not hiding anything, much less a murder."

"Aw bummer…"

"I'm still not convinced…" Nyx spoke, before returning to her book.

A waiter then arrived at their table.

"Welcome to Touma Country Club. May I take your order?"

"I'll have a Vanilla Milkshake." Silas replied. He then turned to Peri and Nyx." What about you two?"

"Maybe a slice of your Strawberry Cheesecake. I want it red like blood." Peri smiled innocently.

"I'll just have an Espresso and a Cinnamon Roll." Nyx added, still not wishing to remove her head from her book.

"And you sir?"

Corrin doesn't respond, busy with trying to help his sister.

"Sir?"

Corrin still doesn't respond.

"Corrin!" Silas suddenly yelled out, snapping his friend out of his thoughts yet again.

"Huh?!"

"He's asking for your order."

"Oh," Corrin suddenly fixed himself up. "Can I have a Chicken Pie?"

"And your drink?"

"I'll just have a wate-Benny?!"

"Corrin?"

"You know him?" Silas asked.

"Uh…" Corrin then turned his attention to Benny. "Can we talk in private?"

"What about the order?"

Corrin turned to his friends. "Are we done ordering?"

His friends nodded.

Corrin ripped the paper from the booklet, and then gave it to the cashier. "Ok, let's go!"

* * *

Outside

"Corrin, any reason why you dragged me outside?"

"Benny," Corrin began, breathing heavily. "Any reason why you decided to cancel your date with Camilla yesterday? I'mjustaskingpleasedon't killme."

"Oh," Benny began, somewhat embarrassed. "I do offer my sincerest apologies. I just didn't have enough money yesterday. That's why I'm here. Also, why would I ever try to kill you? I knew you were just asking."

"Uuuhh…"

"There you are!" A female voice called out.

Both boys turned to the voice, revealing it to be Camilla.

"Sis?"

"Camilla?"

"Corrin…" She then hesitantly turned to Benny. "Benny."

"Camilla, I can explain…" Corrin tried to start.

"You don't have to. I heard everything." She assured, before she turned to Benny. "Oh Benny, why didn't you say anything."

"I was too embarrassed to tell you. I didn't want to disappoint you, so I hung up after I cancelled. You didn't jump to any conclusions, did you?"

"Uuuhh…"

' _Oh she had some thoughts…_ ' Corrin thought to himself.

"So, I was thinking," Benny began. "Since I'll be getting my paycheck after my shift later, how about we go out tomorrow?"

"Oh Benny, I'm looking forward to it."

' _Ok, this is getting too sweet for me._ ' Was Corrin's last thought, before he retreated back in the Country Club.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **This is quite a long chapter this round. Sorry if it's somewhat cliché at some points.**

 **Sidenote: I've never witnessed a break-up (AND I hope I never do), so I've played this based on how I've seen it in the shows I watch… hence Camilla's comment about Corrin's TV shows.**

 **Also, I'm sorry for Camilla being a bit rude to Corrin. Again, I've played this based on media.**

 **The Country Club served food, as it's similar to the Country Club near my house.**

 **Review Reply:**

 **BlastOs: I don't think you want to know.**

 **As for the follow-up, I'm still working on it, but don't worry it's coming.**

 **As for your suggestion, I'm definitely considering it.**

 **Also, I won't sue you… Maybe.**

 **Lyra Melody: I WISH I was reading Twilight! (Hurts my brain and heart just typing it…) The book I read made Twilight look like a masterpiece… AND I've READ Twilight already as a dare my friend made me do.**

 **Glad you liked it.**

 **Anyways, until next time, BYE!**


	27. 27: Board (Game) Already?

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

 **Takumi's turn**

"One… two… three… four… five… DANG IT!" Takumi groaned in annoyance. "You've got to be kidding me right now…" His _Bow & Arrow _token landed on Leo's dark-blue _Shirasagi._

"Haha! Pay up Takumi!" Leo smirked to his brother. "That's 1500 gil!"

What were the two playing you ask? Well, it's not just the two of them who're playing, but also the rest of the Krakesagi siblings, along with their cousin Azura. And the game they were all playing that got Takumi all frustrated, and Leo rejoicing?

The resource-management board game: _Tycoon of Fate_

Takumi grumbled as he handed the 'cash' to Leo. "And this one has the most expensive rent as well…"

* * *

 **Elise's Turn**

"My turn!" Elise grabbed the dice from the board, and began rolling it. "Aw, a three? Really?" She then slid her token, _a horse_ to the designated place: _Take a Chance_.

' _Please be good, please be good…_ ' The young blonde then slowly turned it over. "REALLY?! Head straight to jail?! Dang it…" She then placed her piece on the jail icon.

"Guess you'll have to wait for either: Any of us goes to jail, you roll a double, pay 50 gil on your next turn or get out automatically after three turns" Xander informed.

Elise just pouted in response.

* * *

 **Sakura's turn**

Sakura slowly reached for the dice, and hesitantly rolled it. Seven.

After moving her piece _, a staff_ seven steps, she landed on the red space for _Jehanna._

"That's 240 gil." Azura informed, having decided to be the banker. "Buying it?"

"Uh… sure, I guess." Sakura decided.

The two cousins exchanged the payment for the property.

"That's wasn't so bad…"

* * *

 **Xander's turn**

Xander rolled, receiving a nine. He moved his _shield_ token to the designated space: _Pandora's Box_.

Xander quickly took the top paper, and instantly smiled.

"Get 20 gil from every player."

The siblings grumbled slightly while paying to the oldest sibling.

"Come on…" Takumi grumbled the loudest.

* * *

 **Ryoma's turn**

Ryoma rolled, getting a five. He then moved his _katana_ token to the space: _Thoron Electrical Company_.

"Mine," he declared, before paying the required 150 gil.

"Well, all the utilities are gone… and Ryoma got them all…" Camilla sighed, Ryoma also got _Waterwheel Renvall_ two turns prior.

* * *

 **Hinoka's turn**

Hinoka's roll earned her an eleven, which resulted in her _Pegasus_ token landing on the starting point _Player Phase._

"And 200 gil goes to me." Hinoka declared, adding the 'money' to her pile.

* * *

 **Camilla's turn**

Camilla got a nine in her roll. She moved her _mannequin_ token, and landed on _Rest Stop._

"Guess I'm doing nothing this turn…" She shrugged. She was atleast pleased with the fact that she didn't have to deal with any rents or anything worse.

* * *

 **Corrin's Turn**

Corrin got an eight on his roll, his _dragon_ token landing on _Griffon Airlines._

"Guess I get the last airline then." Corrin spoke, before handing the 200 gil.

' _No fair,'_ Hinoka thought in jealousy. ' _I never got a single airline…_ '

* * *

 **Leo's turn**

Leo's dice roll earned him a twelve, allowing his _book_ token to bypass both Takumi's and Xander's properties, and landing him on the final dark-blue piece he needed: _Krakenburg_

Leo smirked as he paid the 350 gil.

Hs dice roll earned him another one, so he rolled again, this time getting himself another twelve, allowing him to land on _Pandora's Box._ He once again smirked at the result.

"An _Escape from Jail_ Card, how convenient…"

"Dang it…" Corrin murmured under his breathe

Once again, another roll from the bookworm and, he received yet another double, this time a four.

"Ha!" Takumi cried out in triumph. "Three doubles gets you into jail!"

"Nope." Leo said confidently.

"But that's the rule Leo," Hinoka reminded. "You don't get exceptions you realize that right?"

"Not unless you've an _Escape from Jail_ Card." Leo flashed the card, receiving jaw drops from his eight siblings, as he placed it to the bottom of the _Pandora's Box_ pile.

"And I get to do the roll for free." Leo smirked, getting him to the green space _Valla._

"Guess this one's mine…" Leo smirked, specifically aiming it to Corrin, who was close to completing the green. Leo then paid the 320 gil.

He then handed the dice to Takumi. "Your turn…"

"I hate this stupid game…" Takumi groaned, as he rolled the dice. His other seven siblings nodded in agreement, while Azura simply smiled that her cousins were atleast spending some time together.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're clear!**

 **Let's play** _ **Spot the References**_ **!**

 **This fic was based on an idea by snoogenz. Hope you like it. This is actually the oldest suggestion in the comments that I haven't done yet.**

 **That and I was watching a** _ **TheJwittz**_ **video about Pokémon board games. Anyone know where I can them?**

 **I guess there's a reason they're called** _ **Board**_ **Games. It's because you'll never get BO(A)RED! Get it? *dodges incoming tomato***

 **This is basically what board games did to my family back then. (Specifically Monopoly)**

 **Utilities and Railroads were well desired due to their high rent value. Seriously, 25+ for each rail you owned, and X4 or X10 the roll depending how many utilities you owned. Damn that's op as hell.**

 **Also, Corrin's love for the green property is based on me. I loved the green property so much that it was pretty much a rule in the house that only I would get them. In fact, there was even a time that my brother bought one of them, and I threw a tantrum as a result. In my defense, I was SIX that time!**

 **Also, also, Leo's roll was based on my brother's. Seriously, his rolls were ridiculous.**

 **Yeah, I know I broke quite a few rules in the fic, LET IT SLIDE!**

 **Review Reply:**

 **snoogenz: Be glad that's the only thing she did, because it could've been worse, WAY WORSE.**

 **raze200: I think it's best not to question it. It IS Hinoka after all.**

 **Anyways, until next time, BYE!**


	28. 28: Game On!

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

It was a quiet warm Wednesday afternoon in the middle of summer, and the Krakesagi siblings were all in the living room, doing whatever it was that they were doing.

Unfortunately, if you've been with this family a lot, you'll know that this silence NEVER lasts long, as in tee-minus three… two… one…

The front door slams open, revealing Elise in her sixth-grade PE uniform and her oldest sister Hinoka with a not so pleased look on her face.

Xander was the first to notice.

"So… how was your game?" The eldest brother asked.

Before Elise could even open her mouth a fraction of a millimeter, Hinoka suddenly bursts, yelling out "WORST. GAME. EVER!"

Ryoma suddenly grew concern. "Why, did they lose?" He inquired.

"No!" Hinoka yelled. "They won!"

"If they indeed won," Takumi began, somewhat confused. "Then what exactly are you yelling about?"

Again, before Elise could even open her mouth, Hinoka once again interrupted.

"They won, but there didn't receive any award of any kind. Oh no. All they got was this pathetic medal." Hinoka then dug into her pocket, revealing a poorly wrapped gold medal with the phrase "You did it!" written on it.

"So?" Leo spoke up, not exactly understanding the problem.

"It was a friendly. A scrimmage. AN EXHIBITION!"

"Still not getting it…"

"It was not a competition in other words. There was no trophy, no rankings, no NOTHING! It's just a ploy to teach children the importance of 'how winning a game doesn't matter, it's about having fun…'"

"And what's wrong with that?" Camilla raised an eyebrow.

"That's what I would like to know too." Came the voice of the siblings' mother Mikoto, who had just come in, after parking the van.

"Because that's not how you're supposed to play." Hinoka explained. "You play to WIN! For glory and victory!"

' _Since when did she start hanging out with Odin?_ ' Leo sarcastically thought to himself, upon noticing Hinoka's speech sounding similar to his friend.

"I'm not really sure that's what playing a game is all about big sis…" Sakura said.

"Yeah! What Sakura said." Elise agreed. "So just let it go."

"Let it go?" Hinoka's eye twitched, as she sheepishly turned to her siblings. "She said let it go… she said let it go. Isn't she funny?"

She then quickly turned to Elise. "Okay! From now on, you're spending the rest of the day with me, because today I'll be teaching you how it feels like to win, after I make you lose."

' _Isn't that the opposite of what you're trying to do?_ ' Leo once again thought to himself.

"And I'll be appointing an official scorekeeper, and that person will be…"

' _Please don't let it be me…_ ' All seven siblings hoped and prayed to themselves, not wanting to be a part of Hinoka's "master plan".

"Corrin!" Hinoka finished, pointing a finger to said sibling.

All the six siblings breathed a sigh in relief; while Corrin's only thought was ' _Of course…_ '

"OK then…" Mikoto began, a bit unsure. "You three have fun with your little playtime. I'll go check on your father. I hope his fever's gone down. The rest of you, try to behave." Mikoto then left to attend to her sick husband.

"OK!" Hinoka began once more. "Elise, Corrin, come with me. It's time to play! TO THE BACKYARD!"

"Aren't you two gonna wash up first?" Corrin asked.

"After washing up!"

* * *

Later

"Ok Elise, we'll start with the basics: Thumb Wrestling."

"Uhh… how's that gonna help?" Corrin asked.

Unfortunately, Corrin was ignored, as the two sisters locked up their hands. "Four, three, two, one, who will be the strongest thumb?"

The two sisters eagerly fight to pin the other's thumb. After roughly ten seconds, Elise manages to pin Hinoka.

"1, 2, 3. I win."

"Dang it…"

"1 point for Elise."

"Can I get my medal back now?" Elise asked.

"No!" Hinoka firmed. "I mean…" Hinoka then became calm again. "This is just game Uno. We've got more to play."

' _I really wish I was back in the living room?_ '

* * *

* _Cue Montage Here_ *

And so, the two sisters continued their match, their brother keeping a close eye on the duo. The list of games were as follows:

Arm Wrestling: Hinoka. No surprise there. Hinoka IS clearly the stronger of the two.

Magnetic Dart Throw: Elise. Hinoka missed the bullseye she needed to win by one centimeter.

Spoon Egg Race: Elise. Hinoka sneezed near the end.

Soccer Goal Kick: Hinoka

Thumb Wrestling (rematch): Elise. Again.

Wall Ball Toss: Elise. Hinoka threw the ball too hard, and missed the catch.

Table Tennis: Hinoka

Table Tennis (With actual Tennis Rackets): Hinoka

Table Tennis (With their bare hands): Elise

Frisbee: Elise

Backyard Basketball: Hinoka

Two Games Later ( **Sorry. I ran out of games to use** )

"And that brings the total score to…" Corrin spoke, as he counted the numbers on a notebook. "Seven all."

"Ok, tiebreaker time!" Hinoka announced.

"Can't we just finish this, and end with a tie?" Elise asked.

"No." Hinoka firmed. "Games never end in a tie. There's gotta be a winner, AND a loser."

A brief pause.

"And our final game is… Hot Hands."

"Ok…" Elise complied.

"I just have to warn you, I've good hand-eye coordina-"

* _Swing_ * * _Miss!_ *

"-tion." Hinoka looked devastated as she realized that she just missed.

"It was kinda obvious." Elise said. "My turn."

"Good luck getting a hit. Not everyone gets it on their fir-"

* _Slap!_ *

"Ow!" "-st try…" Hinoka winced slightly. Who knew that the blonde could hit so hard…

* _Slap!_ *

"Ow!"

' _Slap!_ '

"Ow!"

' _Slap!_ '

"Ow!"

One Minute of slaps and ows Later

' _Slap!_ '

"Ow!"

' _Slap!_ '

"Okay, okay…" Hinoka spoke in defeat. "You win…"

She then made a waving sign with her hand. "I'm waving my imaginary white flag…"

"And Elise wins." Corrin declared.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the trio, the rest of the siblings were watching the whole match through the living room door's windows.

"I don't believe it…" Takumi spoke in disbelief.

"Hinoka actually forfeited for once." Ryoma spoke.

"I never thought I'd see the day…" Sakura said.

"Never thought I'd see the day indeed." Camilla firmed.

"I always knew this day would come." Leo flatly said.

* * *

Back to the trio.

"Woohoo!" Elise pumped her fist in the air. "I won!"

She then turned to her sister. "You were right sis, winning DOES feel fun!"

"No." Hinoka once again disagreed.

"Huh?" Elise said confused.

"But didn't you ju-" Corrin started, but got interrupted.

"You guys were right." Hinoka rubbed her hands. "Winning ISN'T everything. It's all about having fun."

She then turned to face her sister. "I'm sorry sis. I got too cocky. Here."

Hinoka then handed her sister her medal.

"I should've given this to you from the beginning. Will you ever forgive me?"

Eise giggled slightly, before she gave her sister a tight hug. "Oh big sis. You don't have to apologize."

Elise then dug in her own pocket. "Here. I made this during our break."

Elise handed to Hinoka a yellow clay model of a medal with a blue ribbon attached with a toothpick engraving that said "Best Sister Ever" with a smiley face and a bit of red attached to a stick drawing of Hinoka and Elise on it.

"Aw… thanks little sis."

A few seconds later

"Now then, I think we should wash up again."

"Yup. I guess we should."

"And I'll have a snack…"

* * *

Back to the rest of the siblings

"As that's so sweet." Xander said.

"Ditto." Ryoma agreed.

"You can say that again." Leo spoke.

"A little too sweet if you ask me…" Takumi disagreed.

"Oh come now big brother." Sakura tugged Takumi.

"Yes. Especially with that medal." Camilla smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile

"So…" Anankos began, still slightly weak from his sickness. "How is the girls' competition?"

Mikoto was just looking at the window to the backyard when she saw the two sisters together.

"Oh, I'd say it ended on a good note." Mikoto smiled.

"Those are our girls right there." Anankos spoke proudly, smiling as well.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're clear!**

 **Sorry for the long wait. This took some time to fix and put together.**

 **Also, this fic was originally going to be about the twins' birthday with a twist, but I can't seem to get it to work properly so I scrapped it. If any of you would like to help, just hit me up with a PM, and I'll send you the details, and hopefully you guys can help me. Don't worry, I'll credit you for the ending.**

 **If there's multiple help, I'll pick the one I like the best, and credit the one who gave me that, and credit the rest anyway.**

 **P.S. This isn't a competition. I'm really struggling, and help does come more than once.**

 **Review Reply:**

 **snoogenz: Yes. Monopoly. Precious memories aren't they? XD**

 **BlastOS: Actually at that age, I was playing with my mom helping me. I should've clarified that.**

 **Research the rules. Buy the game. Play it with family/friends/pets/robots/whatever. That's how you'll learn more or less.**

 **Anyways, until next time, BYE!**


	29. 29: Ticket to Victory

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

Summer

Ask any person what the first thing on their mind is when they hear this word, and chances are they'll all say something along the lines of: Fun, summer, sun and School-free among others.

But, for a certain white-haired teen, it's basically the opposite. And I don't mean that he's gloomy. He's just bored. That's all.

Corrin was just sitting on the couch, watching some TV, flipping the channels in hopes for something good to watch. Unfortunately for the teen, he picked the afternoon to watch. The time where nothing good was airing. The only thing that airs at this time are soap operas.

"Good grief…" Corrin groaned, as he flipped through the channels. "Is there anything good on?"

On one of Corrin's presses, the sensor didn't pick up one of them, and stopped at an ad.

' _Oh great… an ad. Woo… hoo…_ '

"Are you ready Valla?" The ad began.

"Maybe…"

"If you aren't, then you should be!"

"I'm about to change the chan-"

"Because for one night only, on Ferox Arena dated for March 4, 2012 at the exact time of 8:00PM… Is the performance of the one, the only…"

Corrin's eyes suddenly widened with hope.

"AMY CREE!"

"What was that about?" Camilla asked, having been woken from her afternoon nap. The rest of the siblings following her.

"Shush!"

With the announcement of the name, Corrin suddenly started shrieking like a teenage girl ( **Uh, no offence** ). But who could blame him? His favorite singer was to appear.

"A-A-Amy C-C-CREE?!" Corrin started to gasp like a fish.

"Yes that's right folks! Amy Cree! Including her greatest hits such as: Under Going, Fool of Everybody, The Immortal of Mine, Lithium, Only Call When Sober, Broken Hearted, Patch Bandage, The Last Breath and who could forget one of her greatest hits of all time…"

"Bring to Life!" Both the Corrin and the ad voice said the same time.

"So if you're excited, get your tickets now! Just dial 84-2538 or log-on to ticketnet . com .tm See posters and ads for details."

* * *

As soon as he ad ended and returned to its regularly scheduled program, Corrin had the biggest and goofiest grin on his face. Completely unaware that his siblings were staring at him with confused looks on their faces.

"Ok…" Hinoka awkwardly began. "Care to tell us what the heck just happen."

Corrin hastily turned to them. "I'm gonna need every phone, laptop, telephone and pretty much any gadget that can either connect to the internet or call someone."

"Not even a please?" Ryoma frowned.

"Sorry." Corrin said sheepishly. "It's just that Amy Cree is coming here, and I just HAVE to get those tickets."

"Are you sure about that?" Leo asked.

"Of course I'm sure." Corrin firmly said. "What makes you say I won't? Other than the possibility that it might be sold out…"

"Take a look at this." Leo showed his brother the phone. "Those are the prices brother."

Corrin took one look at the prices, and it was almost as if he froze on spot. On the screen was the following:

Gen Ad: 1050 Gil

Lower Box A: 2011 Gil

Lower Box B: 3450 Gil

Middle Row: 4500

VIP Seated: 5055 Gil

VIP Standing: 7500 Gil

Any Seat with FREE Backstage Passes: 10550 Gil * **Limited Stocks Only** *

"Holy… Crud…" Corrin stared. "I can barely afford Gen Ad. I was hoping to get at least the middle row."

"We can actually help you with that." Xander spoke.

"You will?"

"Why not? You ARE our brother after all." Xander agreed. "Not to mention that I've got a couple extra from my last paycheck."

"Aw. Thanks." Corrin said, before becoming serious again. "All right, let's get to it!"

* * *

Later

All nine of the Krakesagi siblings soon had each of their eyes focused on one screen, hoping to get the tickets.

"Any luck Ryoma?" Corrin asked.

"No. Nothing good so far." Rymoa replied back. "How about you Hinoka?"

"Are you kidding me?" Hinoka cried out. "I can barely get a signal."

"Still looking." Camilla spoke up, before anyone could ask her.

 _*Ding-dong.*_

"Someone get the door." Leo called out, staring into his computer.

"I got it!" Corrin called out.

"Anyone want snacks?" Mikoto asked, coming in the living room, holding a plate of sandwiches.

"Later mom." Takumi called out. "Kinda busy."

"I can see you all are." Mikoto observed, as she put the plate down. "It's just here on the table."

* * *

Much Later

"Any luck?" Elise asked once they all finished.

"Nope. I got the 'Sold Out' bar when I checked." Sakura informed.

"Shame." Xander spoke softly. "Corrin's gonna be disappointed."

"I GOT IT!" Corrin cried out in happiness, his phone in the air.

"What happened?" Hinoka asked.

"You got the ticket?" Elise asked.

"Nope." Corrin answered, with no sign of tone change.

"And you're happy why exactly?" Xander asked again. To say that he and the rest of the siblings were confused is an understatement.

"I didn't get the ticket." Corrin began once more. "I got the ticketS!"

"Tickets?" Camilla began. "As in plural."

"You said you could barely afford Gen Ad." Hinoka suspiciously spoke.

"Are you hiding something?" Xander once again asked.

"Remember the sweepstakes I joined last week?" Corrin spoke.

His siblings nodded in response.

"I originally didn't win, but the third placer actually faked his ticket, so he lost his prize, so they did another reshuffle and… I won the money! It's enough to buy eight more tickets for the middle with a lot to spare."

"Then… who are the other tickets for?" Sakura asked.

"You guys!"

"Why?" Leo asked.

"Since you guys were willing to give up your time to help me, I wanted to repay you guys."

The siblings gave their middle sibling a hug. "Aw… thanks Corrin."

"It's the least I could do…"

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **I don't know where this idea came from, it just did.**

 **Just incase you guys haven't caught it yet, Amy Cree is a reference to Amy Lee, the lead singer of Evanescence A.K.A. one of my favorite bands.**

 **I dare you to guess which songs were parodied in the ad.**

 **ticketnet . com .tm is an actual website that sells tickets (duh!) with the addition of tm for Touma. The reason for the tm is that actually typing the website without the country name brings it to a French website.**

 **The number is "Ticket" on the telephone number pad.**

 **Review Reply:**

 **snoogenz: Yeah, she should've done that. The problem is that she often leaps BEFORE she looks AND she doesn't play a lot of video games.**

 **BlastOs: Yes she is. Besides being the tomboy sister, she's also the sporty one.**

 **cheese.1000lb: Thank-you. Glad you liked it. :)**

 **Anyways, until next time, BYE!**


	30. 30: I'm Coming Out

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

"Corrina?" Corrin began, seeing his twi- I mean cousin on the armchair, her hands massaging her temples aggressively. "What's going on with you? A splitting headache?"

Corrina only shook her head in response.

"You feel nauseous?" Corrin tried again.

Corrina once again shook her head.

"Dizzy?"

"NO!" Corrina finally shouted to her cousin. "My problem is nothing that can't be helped medically."

' _You didn't need to yell… sheesh._ ' Corrin thought to himself, as he rubbed his ears. "If your problem's not anything medical, then what is it about?"

Corrina looked left, and then looked right. Upon seeing that nobody else was in the Krakesagi living room, she began to whisper. "Can you keep a secret?"

Corrin simply nodded in response. "Of course you can."

"Well… I've been seeing someone lately." Corrina half-confessed.

"Oh."

Luckily for her, Corrin didn't see that she only told half of it. She would've breathed a sigh of relief, had her identical cousin not have said: "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Guy. You said guy!"

"What?!" Corrin said innocently. It would take a couple of minutes before he would realize what she actually meant.

"Oh my…"

"Yes. It's true…" Corrina bowed her head.

"That's surprising to say the least." Corrin said flatly.

"That's an understatement."

"Not really." Corrin replied. "Does Uncle Gunter and Aunt Reina know?"

"I haven't told my parents yet. You're actually the first to know." Corrina shook, while she lowered her head half-ashamed.

"Why am I the first to know?" Corrin asked, somewhat confused. "If there's someone who should know, it's your parents."

"Corrin, you don't understand."

"What?" Corrin challenged.

"My parents are both war veterans of not one, not two, but BLOODY three!" Corrina said.

"And…" Corrin didn't quite get the point.

"And… how would they react if they found out that their only daughter happens to be… you know… mhm." Corrina blurted.

"First of, you can say the word. Second, I'm sure that they'd react just fine. You're their kid for crying out loud. I'm pretty sure they'll accept you for who you are." Corrin desperately tried to help his cousin.

* * *

A Few Minutes Later

"You know what Corrin," Corrina began after a while. "You're absolutely right. They're MY parents. Why would they refuse to accept me for who I am. In fact, I should actually admit this to YOUR family as well! Then maybe Aunt Arete and Azura and Lilith can follow soon after."

"Up-up-up!" Corrin calmed her down. "Baby steps first. Just start with your parents, then we can work this out little-by-little and tell the rest of the family."

"All right…"

"Also, who's he lucky girl?"

"Anna." Corrina simply answered.

"You mean the merchant who belongs into a huge family where she and her sisters look alike despite not being quadruplets?" Corrin asked, since he recognized the owner of the name.

"Yep."

* * *

Later That Night

Corrin's phone buzzed as he got ready to lie down, and sleep for the night.

"Hello?"

"Corrin, it's me Corrina."

"Yeah cuz?" Corrin began.

"So I told my parents that I came out," Corrina began her explanation.

"And…" Corrin became somewhat excited.

"They kicked me out of the house…"

"Oh…" Corrin spoke with grief.

"Just kidding! Hahaha!" Corrina laughed upon she realized that her cousin bought the trick. "You were right. They were actually happy for me."

"Good to know I was actually right for once in my life." Corrin was pretty happy for himself.

"Thanks Corrin. I can finally sleep well knowing I've finally laid it out. Good night!"

"Good night Cuz." Corrin spoke before closing his phone. "Good night…"

* * *

 **A/N: And we're clear!**

 **This fic is dedicated to the members of the LGBT community, as June is Pride Month. Don't worry guys, I've got your back, and you guys are awesome! :D**

 **Before I go explain the fic, I'm gonna confirm it right now. I wrote this not just for the LGBT, but also because this was based on my reveal. Yes, I'm actually gay (or lesbian in this case since I'm a girl). Go ahead, write death threats, unfollow me, unfavorite this story, I don't give a sh!t. I'll just leave this for you. *** _ **Flips middle finger to the haters.**_ *****

 **The fic was based on my reveal to my best friend, who helped me on how to reveal to my family. I cut out Corrina's reveal to Gunter and Reina since I had trouble with it. Also because I ended up crying while writing it since it was more or less based on how I came out.**

 **As for the game, I was straight when I played as F!Corrin. Seriously, Only same-sex is with Rhajat. I'm not too big a fan of Tharja, and I HATE Rhajat. She's such a stalker. Even more than Tharja if I do say so myself. Plus, Rhajat's a CHILD character. I have a policy against marrying the children characters.**

 **Also, you miss out on the kid. Hopefully when they do same-sex in the next game, they put the adopted children in the game. It's gonna take a LOT of work, but I'm sure it'll be worth it.**

 **Review Reply:**

 **snoogenz: Yeah, he had stupid luck in this fic.**

 **Kweh Viola: I know that. I wasn't linking the site.**

 **Rosalinda Lancaster Leonhart: Patch Bandage is 'Tourniquet'. Glad you guessed all of them. Glad you like Evanescence, their songs, and this fic as well. :)**

 **Tychon: Considering you were the only one to actually comment that… I'm gonna say yes. Or maybe.**

 **BlastOs: Can't say I blame you. I actually felt that I made this a LITTLE over the top.**

 **Anyways, until next time, BYE!**


	31. 31: Late Like The White Rabbit

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

Monday morning. To some, it's another day for school or work, with the hopes of getting closer and closer to maybe an award or paycheck. To others, it's the beginning of a new set of hell week.

For a certain white-haired teen, it's the latter part multiplied by 100%.

' _Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!_ ' The white-haired boy panicked to himself as he rushed to the nearest taxi stop, while he hastily ate a sandwich. ' _I'm late, I'm late, I'M LATE!_ '

What had happened you asked? Well… Corrin accidentally stopped his alarm, and is now rushing to the taxi, in hopes of making it to school on time.

As lady luck would have it, Corrin managed to reach an available taxi, and get inside.

"Where to kid?" The driver asked. The driver was a rather muscular man, and seemed unintelligent, but he seemed nice enough.

' _I'm 16 years old…_ ' Corrin grumbled in his thoughts, but immediately shrugged it off. "University of Myriel-Roran, and please hurry. I'm almost late."

"Very well kiddo," The driver replied. "I'll get you there as soon as possible." The driver hastily stepped on the gas pedal, and drove as fast and carefully as he could to the University.

For a while, it seemed that Corrin would be able to make it in time. Unfortunately, the cab suddenly got stuck in rather heavy traffic.

"Dang it." The driver grumbled. "The morning rush already caught up to us. Sorry kiddo."

"No, no," Corrin replied, trying to hold back his angst. "It's fine." ' _Dear Naga, help me now._ '

* * *

Thirty Minutes Later

The cab began to move again, he driver still driving as fast as he could to the University. It would take at least five more minutes until the cab finally reached the entrance.

' _Finally!_ ' Corrin cheered in his head, happy that he finally made it.

"That'll be 150.75 Gil." The driver began. "But since I've been in your situation a lot of times, I'm only charging you 75 Gil."

Corrin paid the money to the driver, still having enough for later. As soon as he finished paying, Corrin then made his way to the classroom as quickly as he can, careful to avoid any wandering teacher, or bumping to any other student.

* * *

Corrin's Classroom

"All right," The teacher began. "Class will begin in a few minutes. Once this door is closed, no one is to get out unless it's an emergency." She then began to close the door, but was stopped when Corrin slammed into the door.

"Gah!"

"Mr. Krakesagi," The teacher began, clearly annoyed. "I see that you barely made it to class. Now then, get to your seat at once. Class is about to start."

"Yes Ms. Philein…" Corrin sheepishly said, before he made it to his chair.

"Now then class, please turn to page 57 of your English textbook and read it thoroughly. After that, I shall conduct a short quiz."

The class awed in annoyance at the realization of the coming quiz.

"Harley! keep that sketchpad. You can draw new ideas later."

As Corrin flipped to the page, Silas slowly called his attention. "What happened Corrin? You were almost late."

"Let's just say I accidentally shut off my alarm." Corrin flatly replied.

"How'd you even do that in the first place?" Came the voice of Kaze, Corrin's other friend.

"Wish I knew myself."

"Beca! Chloe!" Ms. Philein called out. "You can talk about your accapella group later."

"At least it wasn't like last time…" Silas spoke in relief.

"Don't remind me…"

"Jonathan, Emile, Timothy, keep those gaming consoles or I'm confiscating them."

"Oh yes," Kaze spoke, reminiscing. "You woke up so late, that you actually ended up staying home and got grounded."

"What'd I just say about not reminding me?"

"Lincoln, Clyde! I don't know what you two are planning, but do that and I'll be sending you both to detention."

"Can you blame us?" Silas said jokingly. "With something like that that trended the school for a while, it's not quite easy to forget."

"Agreed…"

"I don't even know want to know how it even trended in the first place."

"Silas, Kaze, Corrin! No talking in class!"

"Sorry ma'am." The trio said in unison.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're clear!**

 **A short chapter this round, and honestly I can't really say much about the chapter.**

 **About the waking up late and staying home and grounded. Yes. That actually happened to me twice. First time was in 4th grade, and the second one in 1st year. It actually trended since when I told my friends, some idiot eavesdropped, and in true school fashion, it spread like wildfire.**

 **Review Reply:**

 **Tychon: Uh what? What do you mean exactly?**

 **BlastOS: Thank-you for your support! :D**

 **With the way Corrin reacted, yeah. Your ears would probably bleed like heck!**

 **cheese.1000lb: With what? Corrina being gay, or me revealing it? Either way, I'm glad you could still enjoy this.**

 **snoogenz: Yes. That Anna. Glad you approve.**

 **Let's hope she does for her sake...**

 **Also a special shout-out to Raze Olympus who messaged me saying it's cool that I came out. Thanks for your support :)**

 **Anyways, until next time, BYE!**


	32. 32: Gutter Mouth

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

 **Note: This shot takes place six years priors**

* * *

"Is there anything BETTER to watch?" Corrin whined, as he and the rest of his siblings are on the couch, watching to watch.

"Sorry Corrin," Camilla apologized. "You know how Sakura is when it comes to heir favorite show."

"But 'Air-5' shows four times a day…"

"Sorry bro. You know the rules." Hinoka spoke.

"Ah, forget it." Corrin stood up. "I'm gonna make a sandwich." The white-haired then made his way to the kitchen.

A mere ten seconds later, the power suddenly died out, killing both the living room and kitchen lights and appliances… which included the TV.

"Ow!" came the cry of Corrin, having accidentally bumped his torso on the dining table.

"Dambit." Young Sakura suddenly blurted out, clearly annoyed that her show suddenly died.

The remaining six siblings suddenly gasped in horror. Their youngest sister apparently said her first curse word.

"Oh no." Camilla said horrified. "Did you just hear what I think I just heard?"

"Don't need to ask me twice…" Leo replied flatly.

"Okay, confess." Xander demanded. "Who cursed in front of Sakura before this?"

"Dambit." Sakura repeated.

"What'd I miss… besides the blackout?" Corrin asked, coming in the living room, left hand rubbing his torso, while his right held his sandwich.

The seven siblings glared at Corrin.

"What?"

"You cursed in front of Sakura again, didn't you?" Takumi accused, pointing a finger to his older brother.

"Did not. I was in the kitchen the entire time." Corrin quickly defended. "Besides, I'm not the only person who curses in this house. She must've picked it up from YOU guys."

"Well…" Ryoma began. "He's not wrong."

* * *

Flashback Montage

Xander

Sakura is just on the sofa, playing with some toys, as Xander is bringing in a large and heavy box containing the latest items sent by the family's relative from overseas, when he suddenly drops it on his foot.

" # $!"

Ryoma

Sakura is sitting on her chair in the backyard, playing with a doll, while Ryoma is showing his sister his latest kendo moves.

"All right Sakura, watch this." Ryoma then swings Raijinto around, showing tremendous skill and elegance… that is until Raijinto accidentally cuts a branch, which then bonks Ryoma on the head.

"*dolphin chirp*!"

Hinoka and Camilla

Corrin is sleeping on the sofa, while Sakura is just sitting down, when Hinoka and Camilla suddenly start fighting over a new T-Shirt.

"I bought this fair and square!" Hinoka growled. "What makes you think you deserve it?"

"This shirt doesn't match your style. Simple as that." Camilla snarled back.

The two sisters then start to tug the shirt by the sleeves, when it suddenly tears.

The two sisters gasp in horror, when they both blurt out: "*dolphin chirp*!"

Leo

Sakura is walking around the second floor, when she comes across Leo, who is struggling to stack his books on his bookshelf.

"Stupid shelf…" Leo mutters under his breath. "This is the tenth time that I fixed this board…"

Without warning, the shelf board suddenly slips on one side, and the books start sliding down the slant, squeezing themselves against Leo's finger.

"Yeow!" Leo quickly removes his thumb, and starts sucking it in pain. Bad move. The board slides some more, and hit Leo on his head.

"*dolphin chirp*!"

Takumi

Takumi is just lying on the grass in the yard, while Sakura is playing with some toys.

All is well and fine, until a big red ant suddenly bites Takumi in the… well… you know…

"*dolphin chirp!* What the heck bit me?!"

Corrin

Corrin is busy playing his newest game on the console 'Beast Trapper Generations', and is close on beating the final boss of the game Falchisaur. Sakura is just eating a banana.

Corrin is close to getting the final hit, when Falchisaur stomps the ground, stunning Corrin's character, and killing him with one tail swipe.

"Oh, you *dolphin chirp*!"

Flashback End

* * *

"She could've gotten it from any of us…" Hinoka spoke, realizing the error.

"What're we gonna do?" Corrin suddenly panicked.

"Simple." Xander began. "We just have to try, and be on our best behavior. No one curses as long as both Elise and Sakura are within range."

"That could work…" Takumi began, sounding slightly confident, before suddenly bellowing: "For only five seconds!"

"It's worth a try." Ryoma reminded.

"Fine…"

As the older siblings were busy talking amongst themselves, what they don't realize was that Sakura wasn't cursing at all.

In fact, Sakura actually got hold of one Leo's comic books while he was fixing his bookshelf: The X-Corp.

The headline of the comic was "ENTER the MUTANT called GAMBIT!"

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **Another mandatory fic: Cursing.**

 **There's always the first time a young sibling says her first curse word… and the older siblings try their best to make sure hey behave themselves in the future.**

 **This was originally supposed to be an AU, but I changed it, since I didn't like it.**

 **Review Reply:**

 **Tychon: Ok then… Why'd you laugh then? Just curious, that's all…**

 **Nice burn! Hahaha!**

 **Silver Blitz15: Glad you found it. Wonder if anyone else did.**

 **Anyways, until next time, BYE!**


	33. 33: Ice Ice Baby

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

"So…" Corrin began. "Why am I going with you again?"

"My family's having their annual get-together, and I thought I'd use the opportunity to introduce you to them." Flora explained to Corrin as the two were video messaging each other.

"Ok…" Corrin slightly agreed. "Isn't that kinda risky?"

"And why is that?"

"Well… what if they… uh… don't like me?"

"I'm pretty sure they will." Flora assured. "If it makes you feel better, Felicia's bringing Keaton as well."

"Doesn't really help actually…"

Flora simply giggled in response. "All right. I should finish preparing my things for tomorrow. You don't have to prepare much, but you might want to bring a jacket or two… and dress up warmly."

"But why-" Corrin began, but never finished since Flora already hung up. "Didn't even explain… or at least say good-bye…"

* * *

The Next Day

"S-s-so th-th-this is why you t-t-told me to bring a j-jacket…" Corrin shivered as he wrapped himself up tightly, as Flora drove. "Why is it you n-never told me th-that you lived in Baglace?"

"Sorry… slipped my mind." Flora shrugged sheepishly. Flora was wearing a VERY casual outfit that was clearly not meant to be worn for the cold. "Plus, asking where I was from was something you never asked…"

"Oh…" Corrin blushed. "So… where's K-K-Keaton and Felicia? Weren't they gonna join us?"

"They went ahead. Keaton got way too excited."

"Let's just hope that he can handle the cold better than I can." Corrin laughed.

Flora simply laughed in response as well.

* * *

Later

The duo finally reached Baglace headed by Wulfrup along with his niece Suzunice. A city 128 miles (206 km) from Touma. The capital of the city, where Flora and Felicia's house is located in Bellepoint. Bellepoint is headed by Prycagi.

Bellepoint is also home of famous actor Brychiku.

"Well, we're finally here." Flora announced, finally stopping the car. "Baglace."

"Good grief…" Corrin began, getting out the car. "It's cold here. Not to mention I can barely feel my fingers…"

"Don't worry." Flora assured. "We're close to my home anyway."

The car fnally made its way to Bellepoint. When they finally stopped near the house, they were suddenly greeted by a young girl with the same shade of blue like Flora.

"Big sis!" The girl called out. "I've missed you so much!"

"Taylor!" Flora caught her younger sister. "I've missed you too. But, what're you doing outside? Felicia's supposed to be with you right."

"She is." The young girl replied. "I just saw you myself, and I got a bit impatient."

"Taylor," Flora began. "We're exactly five feet from the door."

* _camera comically pans back, showing that the trio is indeed a few feet from the door._ *

When the trio entered the house, Corrin was simply flabbergasted. Flora was actually part of a somewhat large family herself. Ok… not really. While Flora has told Corrin that she (and Felicia) had only three sisters and a brother, Flora never told him that she lived with not just her cousin, but also an in-law as well.

"Flora, is that you?" A masculine voice called out.

"Dad?" Flora called back. "Yes, it is me."

A rather old stern-looking man with pale blue hair wearing clothes of gray, silver and blue came to them, and his usual stern mouth immediately changed to a smile.

"My dearest daughter," He began. "It's been way too long. I do wish that you'd do more than just send letters and call."

"Aaw dad…" Flora blushed.

He then noticed Corrin. "And who is this fine looking boy?"

"Dad," Flora began. "This is Corrin, my boyfriend."

She then turned to Corrin. "Corrin, this is my father, Klima."

"Hello sir…" Corrin greeted, not entirely sure how to greet him. "It's… very nice to meet you…"

"Same…" Klima replied flatly.

At that very moment, the rest of the family came to where they were, and greeted Flora, as well as start hugging her.

Flora straightened herself, and then introduced her family to Corrin, before she turned to Corrin to introduce him to her family:

* * *

First, the youngest who Corrin had met earlier. "You've already met my youngest sister Taylor. She aspires to become a singer."

"Hi!"

Next, the second oldest sister, yet the third oldest sibling who had pale lilac hair and a single green streak. "This is my oldest sister, Ann."

"Hey…" Ann greeted, looking slightly uninterested, as she was on her phone texting a friend.

Then, the oldest sister, yet the second oldest sibling who had livid hair. "This is my oldest sister, Julie."

"Be warned," Julie began mysteriously. "I sense a disturbance in him…"

"Sorry… She has a thing for the occult." Flora explained, noticing Corrin looking disturbed himself.

Then, the only brother, yet the oldest of the six siblings, who had cyan hair. "This is my only brother, Finnick. He's an adept swimmer."

"Sugar cube?" Finnick offered. He had a slight English accent.

Corrin declined. "No thanks, I'm good."

"Very well." Finnick shrugged. A car horn suddenly honked. "Oh, that must be my wife, Annie." Finnick then left to get his wife.

Next, a woman, who Corrin assumed was the cousin with blonde hair. "And this is my cousin Fleur. She once competed in a tournament during her school days."

"Bonjour monsieur." She greeted with a French accent.

"Uh… bonjour…" Corrin greeted, clearly failing both pronunciation AND accent.

"Please forgive me, my younger sister Gabrielle and my husband Bill has yet to arrive." She then leaned closer to Corrin's ear.

"Flora has told me that you live in a big family. So does my husband. You might get along with him…"

"Let's hope so." Corrin replied, before he started to look around for a while, then asked. "So… where's Felicia? I thought she went ahead."

A loud clang and a bark answered his call.

"Ai!" Felicia called in frustration. "You made me spill the broth!"

"Let me help you clean it up." Keaton called out in response.

A Husky then rushed up to the duo, and knocked both Flora and Corrin to the ground.

"Aw…" Flora got up, helping Corrin in the process. "You missed me didn't you old girl?"

The dog barked in response.

"Reminds me of my dog…" Corrin spoke.

Felicia then came to the main hall, along with Keaton.

"Sorry everyone," Felicia bowed to apologize. "Ai bumped into me, spilling the broth. I guess dinner will have to wait…"

"Don't worry." Flora assured her younger twin. "I'll help you make a new batch."

"That's good to know… thanks sis…"

* * *

Later at Lunch

As the family (now joined by Annie, Gabrielle and Bill) ate their lunch which consisted of Beef bone broth, Simmered garlic fish, Freshly baked empanadas, Jambon Persille and for dessert, Fresh baked Gougere, a tray of Macarons and Éclair and a Tarte Tartin

"That was great broth sis." Finnick complimented. "It actually got Ann to put down her phone for once." He slightly laughed afterward

"Shut-up Finnick." Ann growled. "I just know how to admire delicious food."

"Enough." Klima spoke. "We are supposed to be eating; not arguing… though I do wish Roshia was here with us."

"Dad…" Flora comforted. "I'm sure mom's still with us no matter what."

"It's true father." Julie agreed. "I can feel her presence right now."

"Still… I do wish that she was still here with us."

* * *

Later

"So Corrin…" Flora began. The duo was at the balcony of the house. "How's your time here so far."

"I gotta admit." Corrin began, slowly getting used to the cold. "You're family's not that bad. Actually makes my family seem equal in terms of normal."

"You and I have different definitions of normal when it comes to our families." Flora chuckled slightly.

"Right about that one." Corrin chuckled as well. "Although… I feel like your dad hates me."

"No he doesn't," Flora assured. "It just takes him awhile to get used to you."

"Hope you're right. He actually likes Keaton already." Corrin admitted, trying to hide his jealousy.

* * *

Later that Afternoon

"Must you two get going already?" Klima asked, as Flora, Felicia, Corrin and Keaton got in the car.

"Yes father," Flora confirmed. "The two of us still got a few more years of schooling to get done."

"Be sure to drive carefully." Fleur called out.

"Stay safe sis." Finnick spoke.

"May the spirits guide you all on your journey back." Julie said.

"Text us all when you get back" Ann reminded, hand gripped firmly on her phone.

"Don't you forget about me big sis!" Taylor called out.

"We won't forget everyone!" Felicia reminded.

"Thank-you all for everything." Keaton thanked.

"Same goes for me." Corrin called out. "Thanks for everything."

The car then started, and drove off. The family were still waving until the car finally disappeared up the highway.

"Anything on your mind father?" Finnick asked, as the rest of the family save for the two of them went inside the house.

"Those two picked very well." Klima spoke. "I'm confident that those two boys will protect them well."

"See." Finnick slightly smirked. "I told you you had nothing to worry about."

"That's what your mother said to me when you and Fleur got married." Klima chuckled.

"And she'd probably slap you silly for saying it again." Finnick laughed.

"Yes. She probably would…"

As the father and son went back in the house, unbeknownst to the two, a cloud formed what looks like the face of Roshia, smiling down to the house for a few minutes, before it faded.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're clear!**

 **I thought that since we encounter Klima in-game, why not introduce him along with the rest of my planned family for Flora and Felicia.**

 **Even though Flora and Felicia's family are one-time characters (unless some of you want them back), here's a guideline for them.**

 **Ages:**

 **Fleur - 27**

 **Finnick – 25**

 **Julie – 21**

 **Ann – 17**

 **Flora and Felicia – 16**

 **Taylor – 14**

 **Misc.**

 **Baglace is a combination of** _ **Baguio**_ **and** _ **la glace**_ **. Baguio is a place in the Philippines known for being cold, and la glace is French for ice.**

 **Last name of the family is** _ **Tribelo.**_ **Combination of** _ **tribu**_ **and** _ **yelo**_ **. French and Filipino for Tribe and Ice respectively.**

 **Roshia died three months after Taylor's 3rd birthday. Cause of death was Cancer.**

 **Roshia is a combination of Flora and Felicia's Japanese name** _ **Furora**_ **and** _ **Ferishia.**_

 **Fleur's parents died during the third war the Gunter and Reina took part in. Yes, Gunter and Reina knew them.**

 **Ai (the Husky) is around the same age as Flannel just in case some of you wanted to ask.**

 **Review Reply:**

 **snoogenz: You're right. It could've been WAY worse…**

 **BlastOs: 'dambit' was used because it sounded close to Damnit. Just to clarify.**

 **Anyways, until next time, BYE!**


	34. 34: You Can't Seat Me!

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

When it comes to family trips, the most dominant emotion that's seen is always excitement. Any other emotion like stress is often reserved for when they actually matter… like luggage packing.

For the Krakesagi siblings, their dominant emotion is hopeful.

You see, while Anankos and Mikoto have secured spots in the front seat as driver and first passenger respectively during outings, the siblings often hope that one of them tries to get the coveted 'Sweet Spot'.

* _Cue flashback scene of the siblings racing down the stairs, pushing and shoving each other hoping to get in the car first, and claiming the spot for themselves._ *

* * *

While the family van (affectionately nicknamed **Van-akete** ) may look decent and family appropriate, it's only like that on the OUTSIDE.

On the inside, the seats have a butt load of problems.

One of the seats has a moist stain that has been there since the beginning. Why? Well… that spot was where the car seat used to be. And the stain came from one uh… *ahem*… accident that has stained the seat, and the air, air-conditioned or not activates it.

* _Cue scene of Leo on said spot, wincing as the moisture from his butt reactivated the moisture._ *

Another seat has a broken lever. Any adjustment, no matter how gentle it is can drastically raise or lower it. Not to mention that one must be mindful of seating there, as prolonged sitting can lower it flat.

* _Cue scene of Hinoka sleeping on said spot, suddenly jolted awake from suddenly being lowered._ *

Then there's the seat with the broken blower.

* _Cue scene of Ryoma desperately fanning himself from the heat, due to him sitting right next to the broken blower._ *

The seat with the jolt-springs.

* _Scene shows Takumi's back suddenly struck with a few of the jolt-springs_ *

The seat called the 'Dog's seat.'

*Scene shows Camilla in disgust, due to Flannel's drool reaching her seat.*

The seat with the broken window roller.

*Scene shows Corrin desperately (half-failing, half-succeeding) trying to crank the window up when the car enters the city, thus going into the city's polluted smog.*

* * *

Then there's the 'Sweet Spot'. The best air-conditioning. The driest of all the seats, no matter how long one sat there. The smoothest swing when going from up to down. The quickest window rolling. It's no wonder the siblings desperately want to get it first.

"I'm getting that seat first!" Corrin called out determined.

"No way!" Xander disagreed. "I'm the oldest, so I get it."

"You'll have to beat me in a Kendo match me for it!" Ryoma challenged.

"Beat me in a power lift match, and then we'll see." Hinoka countered.

"Beauty before age." Camilla spoke.

"Brains before brawn." Leo added.

"Sorry. No scum allowed on the 'Sweet Spot'." Takumi said.

"I'm not holding back!" Elise called out.

"I-It's supposed to be for me!" Sakura declared timidly.

As the siblings fought each other for the coveted spot…. and in true cartoon fashion if I do say so myself, as shown by the fight cloud and limbs sticking out, their parents only looked on, with Flannel on a leash.

"Let me guess…" Mikoto began, as she put the last of the luggage in. "Their fighting over the 'Sweet Spot again, aren't they?'"

"You know it." Anankos confirmed. "It's not a family trip without one."

"Should we stop them?" Mikoto asked.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Anankos asked, genuinely confused. "If we pick one of them, the rest will yell out saying it's unfair for the rest of them."

Mikoto simply smiled in response. "I've an idea that might just work…"

Mikoto then gestured to Flannel, who she directed to the spot, while Anankos added extra padding to the seat… all while the siblings continued the fight; completely oblivious to what was happening right in front of them.

Once all of that was finished, Mikoto began to speak. "All right, that is enough!"

The siblings suddenly stop their fight, looking at their parents nervously.

"Everyone, get in the car right now! There will be no more bickering for the rest of this trip."

Before any of the siblings could speak up, Mikoto uses her 'motherly powers' to stop it.

"As for who gets the 'Sweet Spot', none of you will."

"But-"

"No buts. Until the following year, none of you is to seat in that spot. For now, that's Flannel's seat. At least HE doesn't fight anyone over it."

The siblings, knowing that they were defeated, and that nothing will get their mother to change their mind, all get in the car, just hoping and praying that the seat they get will at least be comfortable for the following year. ( **SPOILERS: It won't be.** )

On a brighter note, at least their trip would be satisfying to say the least…

* * *

 **A/N: And we're clear!**

 **This chapter has been planned for a long while. However, I couldn't get it to work right until now.**

 **Don't we all have that one car with a crap load of problems? Well, so do the siblings… and it's the first car they have!**

 **Review Reply:**

 **cheese.1000lb: You just noticed that now? But seriously, I'm glad you enjoy it.**

 **14 siblings?! I hope you mean 7 brothers AND 7 sisters and not 14 each of the brothers and sisters.**

 **PhoenixFurno: Yes it is. Glad you caught that.**

 **snoogenz: Yes, I've added some book references in the shot. But there are also other references. Rereading will definitely help.**

 **BlastOs: Glad you finally understand**

 **Judging from the other comments, I say yes. Hopefully other viewers got it.**

 **Anyways, until next chapter, BYE!**


	35. 35: Pair-Up Support: Cousin Edition

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

 **Heads up! This is an LGBT chapter. Haters go away!**

* * *

"So Corrin," Came the voice of Azura. "Still think that it's still awkward?"

"It kind of still is, but it's not as awkward as I thought it would be…" Corrin admitted to his blue-haired cousin.

What were Corrin and Azura doing? Well… the duo, along with their cousin Corrina were on not a double date, but a TRIPLE date. It sounds awkward, I know. How'd this all happen? Well… let's go back one day ago…

* * *

The Day Prior

"Please…" Corrina begged.

"No." Corrin firmly said.

"Pretty please…"

"No…"

"Oh come on…"

"Why do I need to be involved anyway?" Corrin asked in annoyance.

"Because I'm still not comfortable doing it by ourselves." Corrina explained. "Even though Anna's fine with it, I still don't feel comfortable."

"Corrina," Corrin began. "We live in a city that respects people like you already. Why would you still be worried what others would think?"

"That's true…" Corrina admitted. "But you do realize that there's still those 'group.'"

Corrin was about to disagree once more, when he suddenly saw his twin cousin do the biggest of puppy-dog eyes. Granted, Corrin self-proclaimed himself to be immune to the eyes, he actually found it hard to ignore her.

' _I'm gonna regret this…_ ' "Fine… I'll do it. Let me just see if Flora's okay if I cancel our plans for tomorrow…"

"Oh she's okay with it already..." Corrina assured.

"Oh that's good a- She what?!"

"I asked her yesterday. She said yes." Corrina said. In a tone that sounds like nothing had happened.

"Oh sweet Naga…"

"If it makes you feel better…" Corrina tried. "Cousin Azura's joining us as well…"

Corrin was about to speak once more, but then realized that there was nothing to be said, so he just decided to just shut his mouth, and just go with it, and hope it just goes well tomorrow.

However, he did say this. "You owe me BIG for this."

"No problem." Corrina smiled sweetly and innocently.

* * *

Back to the Present

"Really?" Azura teased. "Are you sure about it…"

"Azura, didn't you notice her the whole time?" Corrin gestured a hand towards their cousin. "She looks like she having the time of her life."

The scene shows their cousin Corrina, along with Anna in the coffee shop, sharing a frappe together happily and peacefully. Not a single soul was staring at the two same-sex lovers, instead choosing to mind their own business.

"You do have a point." Azura said happily. "It actually reminds me of that one TV show you streamed last week."

"Can you blame me?" Corrin replied flatly. "The Legend of Rokka is a masterpiece. Of course I had to stream it."

"For nearly a day if I may add…"

"I took a break." Corrin said defensively. "Also, why are we talking about this? Shouldn't we be talking about how ridiculous our cousin was, dragging us out here?"

"Why, I'm willing to bet that if we left right now, she wouldn't even realize it." Corrin spoke determined.

"But we're not. We promised Corrina."

"Dang it. I was hopeful…" Corrin said. "But hey, if we're lucky, hopefully they'll last longer than the one in one the longest soap operas ever." Corrin then took a sip from his hot chocolate.

"Judging from the two, I think it'll DEFINITELY last longer. Much longer."

Back to the two, Corrina and Anna were sharing a conversation.

"See, I told you you didn't need your cousins' help." Anna smirked to her lover.

"Yeah, I guess you were right after all." Corrina admitted, rather embarrassed. "I feel so awkward now."

"Don't worry." Anna assured. "At least we didn't have to pay much" Anna finished by giggling.

Corrina simply scoffed in response, while sneaking a glace to her cousins. Azura was still smiling, happy for the two, while Corrin grumbled, as to how light his wallet suddenly felt.

Oh well… At least he's got a stable bank account as back-up.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're clear!**

 **Since this shot was scheduled for a June 30 release, I thought this should be another LGBT shot.**

 **On a related note, I've put up a poll in my profile. I'm thinking of doing a shot series of the duo, but I want your opinion. Do you want me to do it, or not? The choice is yours and yours alone.**

 **As for the streaming thing, I've done that myself, and I do not regret it.**

 **Review Reply:**

 **cheese.1000lb: Ouch. That's unfortunate.**

 **As for me on the other hand, I got the chair that makes you feel like a giant… i.e. chair so low to the ground, your knee basically touches your damn face.**

 **PhoenixFurno: Glad you enjoyed being right.**

 **snoogenz: Yep. The dog wins this round.**

 **Tychon: Three replies. What the f*(!**

 **Of course it's from a *dolphin chirp* comic book. What'd you *dolphin chirp* expect?**

 **Glad you liked he references.**

 **It's a pun all right. The title doesn't HAVE to connect to the story all the time.**

 **Anyways, until next time, BYE!**


	36. 36: Phantom Controller

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

It was a Friday afternoon. The day has been seized, and in come the weekends that are sure to be filled with fun and relaxation. However, to a lot of people, the weekend starts Friday… as demonstrated by a familiar white-haired teen.

"Finally!" Corrin said in relief, slamming the door open with excitement. "Carpe Diem, seize the day, and I can finally relax."

After doing a quick wash-up and change of clothes, Corrin immediately charges for the sofa, with a game disc on hand. "And what's a better way to spend the day, than by playing a video game that goes by the name of: Quidecim: Fantasia's Finale."

" **WELCOME TO QUINDECIM: FANTASIA'S FINALE** "

After Corrin boots the game up on his console, wear his headphones and prepare some snacks, Corrin declares: "And now to own the online mode."

" **NOW CONNECTING TO ONLINE** "

"Here we go!"

* _Cue montage of Corrin playing the video game, while easily destroying his opponents, much to his pleasure (and his opponent's dismay). All while saying the following (on different occasions)…_ *

"You can run, but can you run from **Blasting Zone**? No? Didn't think so."

"Final Blow!"

"Oh yeah! **Final Burst** time!"

" **Climhazzard**. Think you can handle this?" G: "Don't let it… end…" "Didn't think so…"

* * *

One Hour of Matches Later

"Another match, another victory. Man I am on fire today… even more so than any girl out there." Corrin gloated to himself, while sipping a glass of soda.

" **NEW CHALLENGER!** "

"Another match?" Corrin said, a little surprised. "All right then. I could always use another match."

" **GET READY FOR THE NEXT BATTLE!** "

"Let's hope this ends quick." Corrin spoke hopeful. "There's a peanut butter donut with my name on it waiting for me in the fridge, and Elise's sweet tooth better stay away."

* _Cue a scene inside the fridge, with said donut on a small plate with a piece of paper that said:_ _ **Property of Corrin. Do NOT touch. That means you Elise!**_ *

" **Branford Wins.** "

"A wonderful future awaits"

"WHAT?!" Corrin said in disbelief. "I lost?!"

The teen soon regains his composure. "Eh… beginner's luck. It won't happen again."

* _Cue another montage of Corrin getting owned by his mysterious opponent again and again, with Corrin saying the following things on different occasions._ *

"Are you KIDDING me right now?!"

"Never give up, never surrender!"

"I call HACKS! … Or at least a glitch is in the works…"

"Did I say glitch? I meant to say CHEATER?! Wow… I'm starting to sound like Hinoka…"

"I am NOT pulling a 'No Johns' here."

* * *

Another Match Later

"Noo! I give up… you win…" Corrin then buries his face into one of the cushions.

"Corrin," Came the voice of Camilla. "There you are. Finally… I need your help."

"What do you need?" Corrin slowly lifted his head from the cushion.

"Well… I got this new tablet, and I can't seem to make it work no matter what…" Camilla explained, as she dug into her bag to get said phone.

* _Sigh_ * "All right… let me see it, and I'll see what I can do…"

"Here it is…" Camilla spoke, handing it to Corrin.

Once Corrin grabbed it, he then laid his eyes on it. Once Corrin saw the 'tablet' however, Corrin immediately face faulted, Anime style.

Why you ask? For you see, Camilla's tablet isn't a tablet at all. What Camilla actually had was one of Corrin's missing controllers which looked remarkably similar to a tablet.

"Was it… something you couldn't fix?" Camilla looked on in concern, completely oblivious to what she actually unintentionally did.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **Ever noticed how some modern controllers these days look like tablets?**

 **Like seriously, if I had no clue what the Switch was, and you showed me one, I would've easily assumed it was a tablet, even without looking twice, even with the controllers attached.**

 **Same goes with the PS4 controller. If I hadn't looked closely, I would've assumed that the middle portion was actually a small screen and not a battery compartment… or at least that's what I think it is… Ah whatever.**

 **Review Reply:**

 **Random Person: 1. Glad you like it.**

 **2\. Why thank-you**

 **3\. Not quite. Some of them were actually written ahead of time and in bulk save for a few, and they're just uploaded when I have the time.**

 **BlastOS: Glad you like it. I'm pretty sure you can do it… Glad you're still cool with it.**

 **Anyways, until next time, BYE!**


	37. 37: Call Me Maybe

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

 **Goddangit, I'm running out of ideas holy crap.**

* * *

It was a lazy afternoon in the middle of the summer season, and the Krakesagi siblings were all on the family living room, doing whatever it was that they were doing.

From Camilla reading a magazine, to Leo reading his book (And no, it's not Brynhildr this time), to Corrin playing his handheld console, it truly was a lazy afternoon in the summer… and a surprisingly quiet one at that.

But… all that was about to end for this happened:

As Corrin was playing his game, his phone suddenly buzzed and vibrated in his pant pocket.

Noticing this, Corrin slowly reached for his phone and unlocked his phone, revealing a text message. The sender of the message was none other than his girlfriend, Flora. The text read:

* * *

 **Sorry for interrupting you today, but could you please call and me as quick as you can? It's really important.**

 **Tnx! :)**

* * *

Corrin shifted his eyes towards his siblings, who were all busy with their own activities.

Knowing that his opportunity was slowly slipping away from his grasp, Corrin slowly left his spot, but a loose tile alerts his siblings to him.

"Where're you going?" Xander asked.

"Just uh… going to the bathroom. Gotta do number 1 if you know what I mean…" Corrin nervously replied, his face slowly starting to sweat.

An awkward amount of silence passes for a while, with Corrin actually sweating for real, before Xander finally answers with: "All right."

Sighing in relief, Corrin then quickly made his way to the bathroom, shutting its door tight, before he finally turned his attention back to his phone.

Before Corrin could even tap 'call', a small squeeze interrupted him from the other side of the door.

"What the?!" Corrin quickly opened the door, revealing his siblings, eagerly waiting to listen in on the call.

"Oh don't mind us dear brother," Camilla began. "Just ignore us and get back to your call."

"Are you serious right now?!" Corrin angrily yelled out, before he quickly ran off, yelling out and declaring:

"I'm going somewhere more private!"

* * *

Later, Corrin is seen in his old treehouse, and bringing up the rope ladder. To make sure that he was indeed alone, Corrin poked a toy grabber to the tree, and shaking it wildly, with the results only being falling leaves.

' _There we go…_ ' Corrin thought to himself in relief, before he got back to his phone.

However, despite all this security, as the phone rang, Corrin noticed a loose speaker on the floor. To some, this would just be some misplaced item that was never brought down. To Corrin however, the speaker is actually one of his old spy toys.

The white-hair hung up his phone, crept up to his old toy, and began to yell out: "YOU THINK YOU'RE SMART, BUT YOU'RE NOT!"

True to Corrin's suspicion, collective cries of "OW"s were heard from a nearby window.

* * *

Later, Corrin is squeezed in Flannel's doghouse, with Flannel on the roof of the house, along with a yellow bird.

Of course, Corrin immediately notices his siblings' shadows behind him.

"OH COME ON!"

* * *

Later Later, Corrin is in his room, locking his door and window tightly, as well as drawing the curtain in.

' _Finally…_ ' Corrin sighed in relief, before he got back to his phone.

Again, as Corrin was about to press the call icon, Corrin realized that he didn't soundproof his room, as he heard who else, but his siblings, who were stacked on top of each other's shoulders.

"Any word yet?" Ryoma asked.

"Move over!" Leo called out.

"I can't hear a word!" Elise cried out.

"ARRGH! Can't a man have a little privacy in his OWN house?!" Corrin yelled out furious. Just milliseconds after he said that, Corrin suddenly had an idea.

* * *

"I may not have privacy in the house," He began, as he got on his bike. "But I'm sure I can get privacy FAR AWAY from the house."

And so, Corrin began to bike. Bike far, FAR away from his house, and all the way across Touma. He biked so far in fact, he even passed the city's welcome sign that said:

 **WELCOME TO TOUMA**

" **WHERE THERE'S A CHOICE NUMBER THREE!"**

"Finally!" Corrin said, exhausted, but satisfied. "Away from my siblings nosy hearing. Maybe NOW I can finally make that call."

As Corrin swiped his fingers to Flora's name and picture in his contacts list, he was about to press the button, and finally make the prestigious call when suddenly…

His phone died.

"WHAT?! NOOO! NAGADAMNIT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?"

* * *

 **A/N: And we're clear!**

 **Ever hate how there's always someone prying into your business, and when you FINALLY get to it, something unfortunate happens to you?**

 **Pepperidge Farms remembers** **Corrin does!**

 **Review Reply:**

 **ScalchopWarrior: So I was technically correct? Ok.**

 **BlastOS: It's still there, still waiting to be claimed. Elise or Corrin? Who knows.**

 **cheese.1000lb: Pokedex #132. Ditto**

 **Random Person and Bluezoroark (You two asked the same things): Name-wise yes. In general, no. I've something else in mind.**

 **snoogenz: So you added more info than the other reviewer. Ok.**

 **Anyways, until next time, BYE!**


	38. 38: One Man's Trash is Treasure

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

It was the middle of May, and the annual clean-up day in the Krakesagi household had just begun. While the family had finished all the initial cleaning during the morning, the rest of the cleaning was focused on an old, dusty cabinet drawer that had stuff crowding its four, worn down drawers.

What they found in the drawers were something that they didn't expect.

"Too think I've been spending so much money buying wrappers and gift tags when they were all hidden in this drawer…" Mikoto spoke in surprise, upon seeing that the bottom drawer was filled with paper products from wrappers to gift tags to even sealed-up pad paper.

"Speaking of which…" Camilla added, blowing a dust-coated box. "My old sewing kit from 4th grade's still here. Even the needles are still shining." Noting that the needles were still shining like a newly forged sword.

"I was wondering where my 2lb dumbbell was…" Hinoka reached out to grab a semi-rusty, peeling red dumbbell from the 2nd drawer.

"Huh…" Leo began, grabbing one of his old card binders from when trading cards were still a booming business. "Some of my old Wizardry: The Synod cards are still in good condition. Wonder if these are worth anything…?"

"I was wondering where these went." Takumi held in his hand a packet of extra bowstring, still strong as ever. "I've been looking everywhere for these things."

"Can I just be excused for a while?" Corrin asked. In his hand was an old, crumpled up bag holding what felt to be a metallic box. "I just need to rehide this thing again."

"What exactly is that?" Leo questioned, raising a brow to his brother.

"Call me cheesy, but it's a time capsule I made back in 2009."

"Time capsule?" Hinoka's eyes widened. "Come on open it up! I wanna see it!"

"Not happening!" Corrin firmly declared, while using his free hand to keep the red-haired sister away. "I'm not opening this thing until 2019."

"Aw come on!" Hinoka slightly whined. "Just one peek. Please?"

"Hinoka," Mikoto began. "Respect your brother's decision." She then turned to Corrin.

"Go ahead. You're excused. Just try to hide it in a better place. We wouldn't want another repeat of last Christmas." Corrin immediately bolted the second he got.

"One time!" Hinoka called out. "I only did it one time!"

"I'm pretty sure one time is enough to convince mom and dad that we can't keep any wrapped item anywhere near you." Elise said, causing the tomboy sister to glare at her.

"How's the cleaning up there?" Anankos called out from the kitchen.

"Doing great so far dear." Mikoto answered back. "We should be done in about an hour or so."

"Great. That gives my seafood and chicken goulash enough time in the oven."

"Hey cool." Sakura spoke excitedly, as she dug into the drawer, uncovering a figurine that was dressed like a priestess with a cherry blossom pattern on her robe.

"There's another one too!" Elise added, quickly spotting a horse figurine with pink ornaments.

"I remember those figurines." Mikoto began fondly. "Your grandma Ikona gave the priestess to me when I was your age, while the horse was from your grandma Katerina which she gave to me as a birthday gift. I was wondering where those went."

"Oh, sorry…" Sakura then handed her mother the two figurines. "Here. These are actually yours."

"No, that's fine dear." Mikoto spoke. "Those were actually yours when you two were born."

"Yay!"

"T-thank-you."

"Found some old notebooks…" Xander spoke, holding up a small stack of them.

"Are they empty? If so, please put them in the box for the donations. If not, keep them. We may use them someday."

Unbeknownst to Xander, Ryoma took one of the notebooks and slowly flipped through the pages. He soon found something that got him in a few stitches.

"What are you laughing at Ryoma?" Hinoka questioned.

"Oh nothing, just a drawing of a knight and horse…"

"And…"

"It's actually a drawing made by Xander when we were still kids."

"You what?!"

"No way! Let me see!"

Hinoka then noticed more of the notebooks. "Hey, check it out bro! These notebooks have our names on it. SCORE!"

As the nine of them flipped through the notebooks, poking fun and laughing at each other's drawing skills as children, Anankos suddenly went out to the porch.

"Is there anything wrong?" Anankos asked worriedly. "I hope they're not fighting again."

"No. It's something better." Mikoto smiled. "They found some memories."

* * *

L: "Wow Hinoka, you still draw terribly, even as a child!"

H: "Hey!"

Crn: "Forget Hinoka's, have you seen Takumi's?"

T: "Excuse-me?!"

X: "My goodness Camilla, This page looks like a rip-off Vaque page."

Cam: "It's not THAT bad…"

S: "A-atleast we still draw good… r-r-right Elise."

E: "Speak for yourself! My drawings look like I don't even know how a pencil works."

R: "And I still triumph over all of you!" Evryone else: simple snicker

* * *

From the siblings' movement, a small, worn and torn white envelope slides all the way to their parents.

"Hm?" Anankos picked up the paper. "What's this?"

Anankos stealthily and slowly opened the envelope revealing letters. Letters that he himself had written to Mikoto when they were still getting to know each other.

Seeing the contents made him blush slightly.

"What is that?" Mikoto childishly teased.

"Oh nothing." Anankos cleared his throat. "Just uh… some papers from work that I have yet to file."

"Nice try."

"No…"

"Oh my," Mikoto began, seeing the contents. "You were such a cheesy man back in the day."

"Well… can you blame me?" Anankos blushed further. "It's not my fault that you looked amazing back in high school."

"Looked?" Mikoto crossed her arms.

"Of course. You don't look amazing anymore. You look stunning now. And I think you know the result of that."

"Oh stop." This time, it was Mikoto who was turning red. "You can do that later."

"And I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

Back To The Siblings

Unknown to the parents, their children have been watching the whole thing.

"Oh gross…" Elise covered her eyes.

"Aw… how romantic." Camilla said.

"Too romantic if you ask me." Takumi closed his eyes.

"Ok, that is one envelope that I'm not opening." Hinoka confirmed.

"Sure you won't" Leo teased.

"Honest I swear!" Hinoka promised, complete with scout symbols.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **Finally! I got a chapter out. Never thought this day would come. I apologize for the wait.**

 **This chapter was inspired when me and my family were cleaning the house, and decided to clean this old cabinet drawer. We too found something memorable.**

 **Luckily, there was no sappy love letter in this clean up.**

 **For the time capsule, I actually made one, and yes, I'm not opening it until 2019.**

 **Also next chapter foreshadowing in the shot. Can you find it? Hint: It's not what you expect.**

 **Review Reply:**

 **ScalchopWarrior: Best review ever. 10/10 XD**

 **cheese.1000lb: Yes. RIP Phone**

 **Mulder5515: Thank-you for the help. I'll see how I can work with that. Glad that you're still enjoying this.**

 **Daisymartheart: Glad you have an official account already.**

 **Yup, I agree. Except for those who don't have a phone.**

 **Guest: Glad to know you respect them, and you're not one of those… how should I put it nicely… "crazed" ones out there.**

 **Anyways, until next time, BYE!**


	39. 39: How I Met Your Mother (Not the show)

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

May 1987

Krakenburg City, Nohr

A young 24-year-old Anankos was just in his bedroom, listening to the albums of his favorite bands from Jon Bovi, to The Crumbling Stones, to The Bleates to The Shore Boys and Guns n' Rosas.

The activity was basically a normal thing for the adolescent since he didn't really have an interest in hanging out with friends.

A knock on the door, followed by a door opening would interrupt and change this forever.

"Anankos dear," came the voice of Katarina, his and Gunter's mother. "Have you any plans for the day besides being in your room until dinner like usual?"

"No mom." Anankos answered. "You know I hate going out."

"Well you're going out now." Katarina spoke, removing from her skirt pocket a long sheet of paper and some pocket money. "I've got an order of baby back ribs from the meat shop. Would you please go there and pick it up? Otherwise we won't have dinner tonight. I've to get ready for my Service tonight."

Despite not wanting to get out of the house for even a split second, Anankos would be a fool to say no, so he simply agreed, and headed to the meat shop.

* * *

Meat Shop

"Hi, I'm here to pick up an order for… Krakesagi."

"Ah yes," the butcher began. "Just wait right there, and I'll go to the back and get it ready."

After a while, the butcher handed him the meat, and Anankos headed for the cashier, paid for the meat, and made his way home.

This wouldn't last long however, as just a few feet after he left the establishment, Anankos suddenly bumped into another person, resulting in both dropping their bags of purchases.

"Oh my goodness!" The person, whose voice revealed the owner to be a female. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there. I was too busy checking the purchases." She apologized profusely.

"No…" Anankos began. "It's my fault. I should be the one to apologize."

As the two strangers were eye-to-eye with each other, whatever either party was about to say was instantly gone. POOF! Just like that.

* * *

* _Insert sappy love tune here_ *

"Uh…" Anankos could only keep his jaw open. To him, he just saw an angel. It was very clear that the woman was from Hoshido, and it was very clear why she was in Nohr. Meat, Jam and Milk.

Nohr was known for its best selection of grade-A livestock, and they took great pride in their animals, especially their cows.

As for their jam, some could say that perhaps the soil was pure and well-tilled or whatever, but the jams were the juiciest and sweetest. Every inch of a spoonful was filled with bursts of flavor.

Unfortunately for the male, the girl eventually took notice of the situation.

* _Sappy love tune ends, complete with the tape screech_ *

* * *

"Uh… You gonna say something or…" The girl was confused, and somewhat creeped out.

"Oh!" Anankos snapped back into existence. "I'm just curious, what are you doing here all the way in Nohr? Isn't Hoshido ridiculously far off from here?"

"Actually… I'm from Valla. I'm only Hoshidan because of my father." He girl explained. "I'm only here in Nohr since Valla is still developing its industry, and Nohr IS the best place to obtain meat and milk, is it not."

"Right." Anankos blushed slightly. How could he assume the girl's nationality? "I'm Anankos by the way."

"Anankos…" The girl repeated. "That's a nice name. I'm Mikoto."

"Mikoto…" Anankos repeated as well. "It's no wonder I assumed you were Hoshidan. Ah! No offense… It's just that-"

"I know." Mikoto slightly smiled. "You're not the first one to say that to me, so I'm quite used to it."

A few minutes awkwardly pass.

"I should uh… get going already. My mom might kill me if I'm late, especially since I've tonight's dinner."

As Anankos began to leave, Mikoto stopped him.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"C-can I at least m-m-maybe… have your number… or something?" Mikoto chocked up as she made her request. Oh how she wished this stutter wouldn't dare pass itself down to her future kid if any.

"Are you mad?" Anankos spoke, he decided to play along and act stupid. "We just met like a couple minutes ago, and you're already asking for my number. I might not even have a cell phone."

"Oh…" Mikoto bowed her head, slightly saddened. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

Anankos then began laughing. Hard. Before he began to speak again. "You should have seen the look on your face."

"Uh!" To say Mikoto was confused, is an understatement. She then slapped Anankos' arm. "Jerk!"

"What? Can't take a joke or something?"

"Meanie!" Mikoto simply spoke back.

"Wow… you become more and more adorable when you act like that." Anankos joked once more.

Mikoto only stuck her tongue out in response.

"All right, all right. For real this time. Give me your phone, I'll give my number."

"And here's mine…" Mikoto spoke, still annoyed at Anankos' joke.

After the exchange was done, they both went their own separate ways home. And yes, they made sure that they came home with the correct item. Seriously, they've both seen enough movies to make sure that they don't accidentally come home with the wrong bag.

* * *

Later at Dinner

As Anankos, his brother Gunter and their parents ate dinner that night with the promised baby back ribs, it was calm and peaceful, when Katerina decided to speak, and have a conversation.

"You were late with the dinner today Anankos."

"I was late by only five minutes." Anankos defended.

"I know." Katerina said. "And I'm curious, did something happen that caused you to be late?"

"No. I just accidentally took a wrong turn that's all."

"All right then…" Katerina decided. Though she didn't seem the least bit convinced.

* * *

Later in Anankos' room

As Anankos lay in hid bed, still with his hoodie on, his phone suddenly gave a message tone.

 **How's my favorite hoodie wearing boy doing? :)**

 **-Mikoto.**

Anankos slightly smiled before texting back:

 **That depends, how's my favorite non-Hoshidan girl doing?**

 **-A**

Another text.

 **That's racist you know ;)**

 **-Mikoto**

Anankos texted back.

 **Oh really now? What's next? You and I are gonna meet again with you carrying a yellow umbrella now?**

 **-A**

A montage of text messages later.

* * *

Gunter suddenly went into his room.

"Okay, confess bro." Gunter demanded.

"What?"

"There's no way you would ever make a wrong turn. You know Nohr inside AND out. What really happened."

"Fine… you caught me…" Anankos sighed, before he spoke once more. "But! Before I tell you anything, can you keep a secret?"

"All right."

"I… actually met a girl. That's why I was actually late."

"Oh really now?" Gunter smirked. "You mean to tell me that you. Anankos. A.K.A. the person who not only refuses to commit into a relationship, but also wears a hood because of his hatred for the light has finally found the perfect woman? Oh do tell."

"Well…" Anankos began. "I wouldn't say she's perfect but…" He suddenly stopped when Gunter gave him a 'really?' look.

"Ah, what the f**k am I saying. She's absolutely perfect. Like. God damn!"

"So what's her name then?"

"Her name? It's Mikoto."

"So she's from Hoshido then?"

"Valla actually." Anankos corrected. "The only person from Hoshido is her dad."

"Valla hm… Sounds interesting."

"Says the person whose girlfriend is from Hoshido…" Anankos rolled his eyes.

"Don't drag Reina into this bro." Gunter slightly threatened.

"Just saying." Anankos quickly said. "So… secret until the time is right?" he then held his hand out.

"Secret until the time is right" Gunter shook his brother's hand.

* * *

Insert yet another montage here. This time a timeskip

Despite the fact that Anankos lived in Nohr, while Mikoto was from Valla, the two were able to meet and keep their relationship workable. Eventually, the two met each other's family where the other was met positively, and welcomed.

Eventually their families both met, and it would reveal that the two's respective father, Garon and Sumeragi were actually close friends back in their childhood. The two eventually became rivals due to them being in different universities that are considered the biggest rivals in educational history. Garon was from _Anya de Nohr University_ , while Sumeragi was from _Bya Kuya University_. Surprisingly, after a while the duo managed to fix their friendship, and became close again.

Three years late on June 25 1990, the two were later wed, and both decided to reside in Valla, where they eventually managed to have a house built, and a year later on October 27 1991, the couple welcomed Xander, the first of their many children.

As for what the future held… well, I think you all know that answer to that.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're clear!**

 **Once again, I apologize for the long wait for the chapter. College is back to try and murder me, and writing and publishing became much harder to do.**

 **That and along with just plain difficulty in writing this chapter, since I had to do A LOT of research to make sure no anachronisms were present, but I eventually said screw it, and broke a few rules.**

 **Review Reply:**

 **ScalchopWarrior: You kept your drawings? I couldn't keep mine. I cringe at how bad I drew as a kid.**

 **While Corrin would like to bury the time capsule, he only has one problem: Flannel. The dog digs virtually everywhere, and he would eventually find the capsule.**

 **snoogenz: Meanwhile in my house, the baby books were in plain sight. It's just a matter of someone finding the right book to the correct person.**

 **Randomsmashfan 64: Glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **As for your suggestion, I'm afraid that I have to decline it. As much as I think it would be a great idea, I just don't feel comfortable.**

 **BlatsOS: You and me both bro… sis? Uh… I don't really know.**

 **As for the gender- bend sequel. Worry not, I haven't forgotten. I've actually been working on it since I released the original. I'm just having a very difficult time putting it together. Combine that with my hell of a life, it isn't getting any better.**

 **But don't worry, it'll eventually be released.**

 **Anyway, until next chapter, BYE!**


	40. 40: Corrin or Corrina

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

 **Sequel to Chapter 18.**

* * *

One Week after the 'change'

Slowly but surely, Corrina has been adjusting to her new life. However, Corrina still felt off about the events.

"Oh, hello dear sister." Cameron greeted. "Are you feeling better? Or do you still need big brother Cameron's good ol' TLC?"

"No, no… I'm good." Corrina responded. ' _Dang! He's more awkward sounding than Camilla… And that's saying a lot!_ '

Cameron huffed, but still kept his cool. "Fine, very well then. I DO have to get ready for my date with Bella."

"That woman may be a strong football player, but is she an amazingly kind woman. I am SUCH a lucky man!" His voice trailed as he walked to his room.

Just then, a basketball darts just inches from her face.

"Gah!"

"Sorry sis!" Called out Hiro, as he rushed up the stairs, ruffling her hair in the process. "Got a big game later. GO CROCS!"

"Hiro! Get that grimy ball out of my bed!" Cameron angrily yelled out.

"Hey! Don't diss the ball bro!" Hiro shot back. "This ball's lucky. How do you think I met Kaylee?!"

"Yeah! By accidentally hitting her with the ball, and later making up to her by bringing her to a horse stable! That's _really_ romantic. NOT!"

' _Well, they fight like Hinoka and Camilla at least._ '

A few minutes later

"Oh darn, where'd I put it? Where did I put it?" A voice interrupted Corrina's thoughts.

Corrina peeked into the source of the noise, revealing it to be Leona.

"Leona, anything wrong?"

Leona sighed before answering. "Oh Corrina, sorry for sounding so loud, but I can't seem to find my book."

"Which book? You have a lot, you know that right?"

Leona simply glared at her before saying "The Book of Dragons."

"Oh, the one that's part of the 'Training Your own Dragon series'. What for exactly?"

"And Bingo was his name-o! Also, Charles asked if he could borrow it."

"Weird, I never saw Charles as the type of person who reads." ' _Or Charlotte for that matter._ '

"Neither did I, but after seeing the film, he wanted to try reading the actual. Boy is he in for a surprise."

"Reminds me of Reno." Came the voice of Takius, who spoke before Corrina could open her mouth again.

"Come again?" Corrina spoke.

"Right, you two weren't there." Takius remembered. "A few weeks ago, Reno invited me to see a fire show in his hometown. I didn't know why at first, but I eventually found out when he was part of the show himself."

A brief pause

"It was also his first show apparently, and he failed. Miserably."

Another pause

"Turns out that he never bothered to practice, since he figured that if he observed his father enough, he could get it right with little to no practice."

"And…" Corrina spoke.

"And now he's struggling to keep up with his father's success. Poor guy, I hope he doesn't burn himself… again."

Once Takius' story finished, the three then resumed looking for the book. It would take a couple more minutes (give or take around ten) to finally find the book again, which was somehow squeezed against Leo's shelf and a wall.

Few more minutes pass

The front door suddenly opens, revealing a tired Xandra, who has completed another nightshift of work.

"Gods… I'm tired…" Xandra then plopped herself on the sofa. "Wake me up when September ends please… or inside… whichever comes first."

"Xandra?" Corrina began.

"Buzz off Corrina." Xandra commanded. "Can't you see I'm resting. Damn… being a vet can really kill a woman."

"Oh Xandra…"

The door slams open again, revealing Riya, in her kendo armor holding her helmet, with a three medals around her neck. "And another victory for me! HA HA!"

"Riya shut the Duma up!" Xandra shouted, her voice slightly muffled by the sofa cushion. "Some of us have come from not so good moments."

"Aw… can't a girl have a moment to gloat her victory? Or is a certain someone still jealous that unlike her, I've got a lot of time available, while she struggles every day?"

"Normally I'd go up to you and shove Raijinto up that hole you call a butt, but I'd rather sleep until dinner."

As Riya was about to say something, Corrina stopped her. "Uh Riya, I think it's best that you respect what she says for now. After all, she IS the eldest of the nine of us."

Riya hesitated for a while, before answering to her. "Fine. I suppose I should give her a pass for now." She then headed upstairs to the bathroom.

"Thanks Corrina." Xandra spoke, before she resumed her nap.

Later Later

"Big sister!" A young male voice called out.

Corrina turned to see that the voice belonged to Sasuke. "Yes?"

"C-could you maybe help me and Elio with something?" He asked. He was just as timid as Sakura was.

"Of course. You know I'd help you and Elio with anything. Now, what was it you two needed help with?"

"Me and Elio have an assignment where we're required to measure the entire yard for our Math homework." Sakura explained.

"And to top it all off," Elio started. "Our Science homework asks us to bring a can and some soil for a seed planting activity tomorrow."

"Say no more." Corrina said. "I'm sure I can help you with them."

And so, Corrina helped her two youngest siblings with both their Math and Science homework. The entire ordeal lasted the trio a total of two hours and thirty minutes.

"Thanks for your help big sis…" Sasuke thanked, hugging her tightly.

"Yeah sis!" Elio hugged her as well. "Who knows how long it would've taken us if you hadn't decided to help us…"

"The pleasure's all mine…" Corrina giggled.

"Corrina," Came the voice of the family matriarch, Mikoto. "What are you still doing here?"

"Huh?" Corrina began confused. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you have a date with Fiore today? Wasn't he coming by and picking you up in a couple minutes."

"What?"

"I'm sure Corrin told you as well." Mikoto reminded. "He said that you and Fiore would be joining him and Anah."

"Oh gods!" Corrina spoke in realization. "I completely forgot!" She then rushed inside the house. "Thanks for reminding me mom!"

"She forgot again, didn't she?" Anankos asked, coming in from the garage.

"That's our little girl for you…" Mikoto giggled.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're clear!**

 **Finally I got this done! I've been trying to make this sequel since I finished its predecessor. So… many… rewrites…**

 **Last sequel. Seriously, no more. I'm dying…**

 **Genderbent Love interest names (for those curious):**

 **Efren (Effie) – Xandra/Xander**

 **Oron (Orochi) – Riya/Ryoma**

 **Kaylee (Kaden) – Hiro/Hinoka**

 **Bella (Benny) – Cameron/Camilla**

 **Fiore (Flora) – Corrina/Corrin**

 **Charles (Charlotte) – Leona/Leo**

 **Reno (Rinkah) – Takius/Takumi (Yeah, I gave Takumi's female a new name. I was never really fond of Tukima, and I had since lost the original document.)**

 **Kayze (Kaze) – Elio/Elise**

 **Hayley (Hayato) – Sasuke/Sakura**

 **Announcement: The series will go on for 11 more chapters. Chapter 51 will be the final chapter. Also, poll in my profile. Vote while you still can!**

 **Review Reply:**

 **cheese.1000lb: It was cheesy wasn't it?**

 **Whoops… Forgot that part. Oh well. Just imagine it on the things they did during their many dates.**

 **snoogenz: If only they had an idea of what the future would do to them…**

 **Randomsmashfan 64: Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Glad you understand. But it still won't happen though :(**

 **Anyways, until next chapter, BYE!**


	41. 41: April Fool's Gold

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

We see an exterior of the Krakesagi house late at night.

"Is this enough duct tape?" Leo's voice calls out.

"Forget that!" Hinoka's voice came after. "I think I need a bigger helmet."

"Are the rooms proofed already?" Xander asked afterwards.

What was happening you ask? Was there an upcoming war? A murderer on the loose?

No.

None of those things. It's something much worse actually. Pranks.

* * *

For a better explanation, the date today is March 31, 2012. The day soon after is April Fool's day. And for this family, only one person is capable of turning this rather strange holiday into a nightmare that would make even Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Chucky, Jack Torrance and even Godzilla wet their sorry pants in horror: Corrin.

Ever since the white hair was a child, he loved playing pranks. Whether it was the simple whoopee cushion or the classic bucket on the door, Corrin's pranks over the years could rival even that of Megan Parker.

Of course, Corrin's pranks had limits. i.e. Mom and Dad. Seriously, Corrin would be nuts to prank his own parents… unless he's willing to be grounded for a year.

* * *

Back to the story

"Okay," Camilla began, holding two bags full of food. "I've brought every piece of food from the fridge that we can equally ration out."

"This is ridiculous!" Elise shouted out, hand on her hips, cheeks puffed slightly.

"What are you talking about?" Takumi asked, he and the other siblings stared at her like she was nuts.

"Why do we need to prepare when we can just hide in the audience?" Elise pointed to the camera.

"What audience?" Takumi challenged.

"The audience that are always watching us every episode or 'shot' as they like to call it." Elise explained.

* * *

As Elise says this, the camera slowly turns, revealing six rows filled with audience members watching the scene. Some of them wave to the camera and even take selfies.

"Wait!" Leo suddenly spoke. "You mean people actually watch us every point of our lives." His cheeks suddenly turn red. "What if they saw me in the bathroom?"

"You seriously didn't notice that it's freakin' 2017 right now, and we're stuck in 2012?" Hinoka slightly scolded.

"Not to mention that the cameramen know a thing or two about privacy genius." Takumi added.

"EXCUSE-ME!" A foreign voice called out.

The camera once again turns to reveal a woman holding a megaphone wearing glasses, a jacket, jeans, black hi-top sneakers and a beret. That woman is actually the director A.K.A.… ME?! Hey look! A creator cameo! Didn't see that coming did you?

"We still have a show to air." I call out to them. "Please get back in place… OR YOU'RE FIRED!"

I then take a deep breath.

"And someone get me a hot chocolate and a chicken burger."

The actors are now back in place.

"And go!"

* * *

"Well that didn't work…" Ryoma spoke.

"Hey guys." A new voice called out, scaring the siblings. They turn to the source of the voice revealing it to be Corrin.

"H-h-hi big brother." Sakura nervously greeted.

"Sakura?" Corrin said, somewhat confused. "You're acting funny. In fact…" Corrin turned to the rest of his siblings. "You all are. Anything wrong?"

"Don't play dumb with us Corrin!" Ryoma growled. "You know darn well what's wrong with us."

"No I don't." Corrin said. "I'm not a doctor remember."

' _Did he really forget, or is he just playing stupid right now?_ ' Leo thought to himself.

' _PLEASE tell me that they bought it._ ' Corrin hoped.

As Takumi was about to remind him of what was to happen tomorrow, Leo suddenly silenced him.

"Now now…" Leo began. "If Corrin can't remember what's gonna happen to us, I say we should let him be… _right?_ "Leo winked to his siblings.

Getting what Leo was getting into, the siblings simply decided to play along.

"You know what, he's right." Xander spoke. "I say we should get ready for tomorrow. It IS 10pm already."

"Xander's right." Ryoma agreed. "We mustn't sleep late. Mom and Dad wouldn't like that now, would they?"

"I do need my beauty rest after all." Camilla spoke, before going to her bedroom.

' _Wow, their acting SUCKS!_ ' Corrin thought once more.

The rest of the siblings agreed, and went to their respective bedroom… after getting ready for bed that is. None of them dare to go to bed without brushed teeth.

* * *

Corrin's bedroom

"I can't believe they bought it!" Corrin said to himself, almost in a maniacal fashion. "Tomorrow might be the best April Fool's yet! Better get some shut eye then. I've got a BIG day tomorrow."

And Corrin finally dove to his bed

* * *

The Following Day

Corrin wakes up, and crosses the 31 on March, revealing it to be April 1. Corrin grins at this.

' _Finally! Now to put the plan into action…_ '

Xander

Xander is at the dining room, drinking coffee, when Corrin slowly comes up to him.

"Hey Xander," Corrin began. "Didn't you notice that your shirt has a stain?"

"What?!" Xander spits his coffee out. "Where?!"

Corrin laughed at the result, before finally saying. "April Fool's bro!"

"What? I thought you forgot!"

"No I didn't. I played dumb, and it worked." Corrin spoke, before rushing out.

Ryoma

Ryoma is at his room polishing his armor, when Corrin slowly walks in, changing the polishing oil for shoe polish, leaving a black smudge, much to Ryoma's horror.

Hinoka

Hinoka was busy working out, when she takes a sip from her drinking bottle, when she suddenly screams in pain.

She quickly opens her bottle, revealing that her energy drink has been replaced by a generous serving of chili sauce.

Realizing this, she quickly rushes to the fridge for milk.

Camilla

Camilla is busy stitching up a torn, white blouse with her sewing machine, when the white string is suddenly replaced with black string.

Leo

Leo is busy reading when the door rings, revealing a package for him.

While one would think that Corrin was the package carrier, it was actually a real carrier that Corrin used for his advantage to add a few gag pages to the book.

Takumi

Takumi is fixing his bow string, when he suddenly felt the call of nature.

When he returned, he finishes fixing the bow string, and grabs his bow, only to realize that for some stupid reason he doesn't know how, the string is actually his HAIR!

Elise and Sakura

As the twins were together that day, Corrin thought about getting two birds with one stone.

As the twins were busy with their summer checklist, Corrin decided to mess NOT with the sisters themselves, but with the checklist instead.

As the twins left to get a snack, Corrin switches the lists with a copy.

When the twins return, Corrin activates a shredder, and shreds another copy of the list. The twins see this, and shriek in horror, until Corrin reveals the real lists hidden in his pocket the whole time, neatly folded.

* * *

The end of the day

Corrin's room

"And another day of April Fool's a success!" Corrin said in triumph, before he goes to his bed

As Corrin was about to sleep, mentally patting his back for a job well done, his door suddenly opens, revealing his siblings.

"Yes?" Corrin smiled innocently.

"We must admit Corrin," Xander began. "You really got us big time."

"Yeah," Hinoka admitted. "You're getting better and better each time."

"Yep!" Elise agreed.

"There's only one problem however…" Ryoma smirked, as did the rest of the siblings.

"And what's that?" Corrin raised a brow.

"You're a day early." Leo simply said.

"What?"

"Corrin," Camilla began. "It's not April 1, it's actually still March 31!"

"WHAT?!" Corrin yelled in shock. "How'd you do that?"

"Remember the time you went out with Silas and Kaze two days ago?" Takumi began.

Corrin nervously nods his head.

"Well…" Camilla took over. "While you were out, we Sakura volunteered to go in your room and…"

"I drew an 'X' on your calendar."

"WHAT?!" Corrin's mouth dropped down.

"Good night big brother!" Elise said, before she and the rest of her siblings went back to their rooms, leaving a shocked and disbelief Corrin in his bed, before he drops to his body back to his bed.

It would take him two and a half hours before Corrin would finally get back to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **This fic is actually a request by BarianHunterAlpha. I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **Once again, I've been planning this fic since the days before the ACTUAL April Fool's day. But, n true Maura19 fashion, I forgot... for a long time, hence its release today.**

 **For those of who've followed me since the beginning, you'll probably recognize that this fic shares a similar plot to a previous fic of mine.**

 **For those who don't, it's a Dissida: Final Fantasy fic called 'Pranks for Nothing!' You can read it for once, but beware, it's kinda cringeworthy…**

 **Also, speaking of two birds with one stone, I just did a fourth wall break AND a creator cameo in one shot! BAM!**

…

 **Okay… pretty dumb, but I felt they were necessary.**

 **Also, this fic is 1 part of a three part holiday special. The next two are holiday specials as well.**

 **Review Reply:**

 **BlastOs: I'm glad the wait was worth it, and you enjoyed it.**

 **snoogenz: Ooh… interesting… Can I use that? I'll credit you.**

 **Anyways, until next chapter, BYE!**


	42. 42: This Is Halloween

**How's it going everybody!**

* * *

Halloween (2012)

"Trick or treat!" A few children greeted, holding out their bags.

"Happy Halloween kids!" Mikoto greeted, dropping candy into the children's bags, who they went back to their guardians.

"Here's the rest." Anankos spoke, emptying the bag of candy unto the bowl.

"Thanks dear."

Elsewhere

"Dang it!" Leo cursed, as he furiously erased his pencil marks.

"What happened to you?" Camilla asked, passing by the blond's room.

"I'm trying to write horror inspired novel, and I'm obviously not doing a grand job at it right now…" Leo then placed his hands on his face.

"Just be patient dear brother." She smiled sweetly like she typically does. "I'm sure it'll come soon."

' _Hopefully…_ '

Later

"Are you sure mom will allow us?" Sakura asked timidly.

Both Sakura and her twin sister Elise were sitting down with a map of Touma neighborhood. On the map, Elise marked a large area on the north within a large red circle.

"If we manage to get one of our older siblings with us, I'm sure she would." Elise certified.

"A-a-are you sure?"

"Sakura," Elise locked eye to her twin. "That place gives one of the best candies around. We CAN'T pass the opportunity."

Just then, Camilla passed by, which caught the eye of the blonde twin.

"Big sis!" Elise called out, immediately catching the ear of their sister.

"Yes…"

"Could you please accompany us around for trick-or-treating later?"

"Of course dear." Camilla agreed.

To Camilla, this was basically the norm for her every Halloween. Ever since she became an older sister, Camilla had always been accompanying her younger siblings during the event (Along with either Mikoto or Anankos).

And today was nowhere near different.

* * *

Elsewhere

Xander, Hinoka and Takumi are sitting down on the sofa with bunch of DVDs on the table. The trio was simply waiting for Ryoma to come back with food and drinks.

What were they planning you ask? The four were planning to have a horror movie marathon for the entire day… or at least that WAS the plan, but the snack bar (Ryoma) was having a bit of trouble.

"Hurry up bro!" Hinoka called out. "We're wasting the holiday, and the time remaining for a horror movie marathon is slowly thinning."

"Don't blame me!" Ryoma defended. "Blame the popcorn and soda."

"Excuses, excuses…" Xander agreed with Hinoka.

"Well… I'm here already, so let's do this!" Ryoma said, finally finding a place on the couch, and sitting down with the popcorn and soda.

"Alrighty then," Takumi began, placing a disc in the movie player. "First movie on the playlist: The Blinding Light."

* * *

After all these explanations, there's probably one question in your mind right now: What about Corrin? What does he like doing on Halloween?

Well… Corrin wasn't really fond of the holiday, so he decided to 'celebrate' the holiday by playing some horror-themed video games.

First up on the list: Residential Evil 7: Biohazard

As Corrin was about to fire up the game on his console, a familiar voice interrupted his actions.

"Corrin." Came the voice of his mother.

"Mom!" Corrin yells in shock, almost dropping his console to the ground. "I-I-I mean… yes mother?"

"I'm glad I got your attention." Mikoto began, bending down to pick up a misplaced T-Shirt. "I'm gonna need your help right now."

"Sure mom. Anything." Corrin spoke, not removing his eyes from the game.

"Or too be more exact," Mikoto admitted. "Something that your sister asked for."

'' _Oy gods… don't tell me…_ ' Corrin dreaded. He already knew where this was going.

"Camilla wants you to accompany her when Sakura and Elise go trick-or-treating later." Mikoto explained.

"What? Why me?" To say Corrin was surprised, is an understatement.

"Camilla said that you needed the 'exercise', and that you shouldn't be cooped up in your room all the time."

"Do I have to?"

"Well…" Mikoto actually seemed hesitant at first, but then: "Your sister DOES have a point…"

"Fine…" Corrin spoke in defeat. "I'll go with them _even if I don't even want to…_ "

Later

"Corrin," Camilla began as the two of them, along with their younger twin sisters walked the streets of Touma. "I know you didn't exactly 100% agree to go with me, Elise and Sakura…"

' _And you should know that very well…_ ' Corrin thought to himself as he walked with his sisters slightly behind them, slouching.

"But I think you know that you shouldn't be in your room all the time, and instead spend time with your family… especially during a holiday like this."

"You do realize that I'm not the type of person to interact with people, regardless if it's with family or not right?" Corrin reminded.

"I'd have to be living under a rock to not notice that dear brother."

Much Later

As the four were rounding up the last corners of the neighborhood, Corrin suddenly spotted a house filled to the brim with Halloween decorations, with the owners in 100% accurate costumes.

"Whoa…" Corrin spoke, suddenly stopping in his tracks.

"What is it now?"

"Check that house over there…" Corrin pointed to the house.

"Oh that house?" Camilla began. "I'm not entirely sure who lives there, but when it comes to Halloween or Christmas, they like to take their decorating to the extreme. And on Halloween, they work hard on their costumes, and the results are… well, you get the picture."

"Never knew anyone who takes things like costume making to the extreme…"

"Well… now you know…"

As Elise and Sakura trick-and-treated at the last house (i.e. the house that Corrin pointed to), Corrin was in thought.

' _If they can make costumes like that, and turn it into something worthy of a con, I'm pretty sure I can do the same thing… Holy Naga, what have I been doing all these years?_ '

* * *

The Next Halloween (2013)

"All right, Halloween movie marathon 2013 is a go!" Hinoka declared, turning on the T.V. to _Nightmare on Oak Street._

"Well…" Camilla began, as she ushered her two sisters out the door. "Time to drag Corrin out of his room again…"

"No need to." Corrin began, walking down the stairs… in costume! "I'm right here."

Corrin's outfit was an all black outfit which included a short-sleeve jacket, T-shirt, knee-length trousers, red-soled boots and a single fingerless glove on his left arm. Corrin's hair was also dyed black (with Mikoto's permission of course.)

Held on his right hand is an accurately homemade sword with an engine-like hilt.

"Whoa!" Elise was in awe. "Lookin' good big brother."

"Wait," Leo spoke in shock. "You mean you're NOT going through a Goth phase after all…"

"Of course not." Corrin firmed.

"I thought you hated Halloween…" Camilla said in suspicion.

"Yeah," Takumi agreed. "Why are you suddenly in costume?"

"Well… when I saw that fancy house last year, I thought I was being stupid about this holiday, so I decided to do something about it…" Corrin explained.

The doorbell suddenly rang. When Mikoto opened it, instead of children at the door, Corrin's friends Silas and Kaze were at the door. Silas was in a Paladin-like outfit, while Kaze was wearing a hooded Assassin outfit.

"That… and I was invited to a Halloween party at a friend's house, and I'd be stupid to say no." Corrin suddenly ran off to join his friends.

"Great costume Corrin." Silas complimented.

"Almost makes me jealous…" Kaze admitted.

* * *

Back in the house

"Who knew all it took was one house to change his mind…" Ryoma said.

"Indeed. Quite interesting…" Xander added.

"Well… that's our brother for us…" Sakura spoke.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're clear!**

 **Part 2 of the Holiday trilogy is out. Last one is in the works. I wonder what it is…**

 **Hey, a holiday fic and I'm early for once! Woohoo!**

 **But seriously though, this was originally scheduled for an Oct. 13 release, but I went into a writer's block, so I was forced to delay it…**

 **The house in the story is actually based on two houses in my neighborhood. The costumes from a house near my sister's house that makes amazingly accurate costumes.**

 **While the decoration house was based on a house near an eatery. And by decorations, I mean it. Last year's decorations were Pokémon, while the year before that was I think… Angry Birds… I forgot…**

 **Also, shout-out to whoever guesses Corrin, Silas and Kaze's costume references.**

 **Review Reply:**

 **Dragon-XZero: I didn't actually think of that… But… it's Corrin, so maybe he found a way.**

 **BarianHunterAlpha: I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

 **cheese.1000lb: They sure did**

 **snoogenz: Thank-you for allowing me to use it. Wait for it.**

 **Daisysmartheart: Glad you thought that.**

 **ScalchopWarrior: I'm glad you liked the idea.**

 **Also, don't use the 'dank memes' quote. I'm not really fond of it…**

 **Randomsmashfan 64: I'm glad you liked it nonetheless. There's one more coming up.**

 **Anyways, until next chapter, Happy Halloween and BYE!**


	43. 43: All I Want For Christmas

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

'Twas the week before Christmas, when all thro the city of Touma, Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

Oh forget it. This isn't working…

Seriously though, it really was the weeks before Christmas December 18 to be exact, and while it is true that the City of Touma was indeed so quiet, that not even a mouse could be heard.

Of course… this was only true for probably 10 seconds, as an all too familiar house was about to interrupt the pristine silence…

* * *

Krakesagi House

"What are you doing Leo?!" Hinoka called out.

"What do you think I'm doing Hinoka?" Leo replied back.

"Guys, come on!" Corrin pleaded.

"No, not there! It's better over here!" Camilla insisted.

"Shows what you know!" Ryoma spoke.

What were the (in)famous siblings doing you ask? Well… it was finally time to decorate the house for the holidays, and while Mikoto and Anankos were busy taking care of the exterior decorations, the siblings took to the Christmas tree… and if you know the siblings very well, anything but good can happen from it.

"Are you sure the ribbon will look good Camilla?" Hinoka asked, seeing her sister with a roll of ribbon.

"Of course it will." Camillia insisted. "It worked last year, so there's no doubt about it this year."

"Which is better?" Sakura asked. "The shiny balls, or the plain, red ones?"

"Ooh! Ooh!" Elise piped. "Definitely the shiny ones. They're much prettier."

"Don't use the plain lights Xander." Leo said. "Use the colored ones."

"The colored ones suck." Xander spoke. "The plain yellow ones work better."

"Ryoma, you're putting too much angels." Takumi reminded. "You've to make room for the dangling ones as well."

"It's not too much." Ryoma defended. "We've been using the same number since before you were even born!"

As for Corrin, he's been pushed to the sidelines- quite literally if I do say so myself. And this is usually the norm. Because his siblings crowd around the Christmas tree every year, Corrin's barely able to get any room to do his own part in the decorating. And yes, Corrin has _TRIED_ to voice his opinions before, but his voice is often drowned out.

As the other eight of the siblings fought over their preferred decoration, Corrin suddenly noticed something about the tree that the others didn't: The tree was slowly wobbling, and starting to lose balance.

"Oh no… not again…" Corrin spoke in horror, before he immediately headed to his siblings, and the tree.

"Guys…" Corrin spoke. "Try to take it easy." Unfortunately, his warning came to no avail.

"No, no, no…"

Slowly but surely, it began waving a bit more. Every decoration that was already hung began to sway as it moved about, when finally, just like a tree in the forest after meeting a lumberjack; it finally toppled down, spreading its artificial pine needles all around.

"Oh crud…" Corrin sighed to himself, before putting his hands to his face.

The crash immediately grabbed the attention of the parents, who immediately rushed into the house.

"What happened here- Oh not again…" Anankos asked, before he realized the cause. "Oh dear…"

"Now, now honey…" Mikoto comforted. "It's all right. We'll just buy another one."

Anankos looked to his wife. "You're right. Accidents happen. We'll just get another one first thing tomorrow. Gotta look at the bright side."

Mikoto turned to her children. "Clean this mess please kids."

The two parents then went back to the exterior decorating.

It was this point that the siblings finally took notice of Corrin, and turned to him.

"Uh… little bro?" Hinoka began.

"Don't even speak." Corrin simply said.

"Bu-" Camilla tried to start again, but was immediately interrupted.

"SHUT UP!" Corrin yelled out.

"Hey now!" Xander boomed out.

"Don't hey now me!" Corrin yelled back. "Just. Shut up already!"

"What happened to you?" Leo asked.

"Everything!" Corrin said.

"What do you mean by everything?" Camilla inquired.

"This!" Corrin made a circling motion with his arm, indicating the fallen Christmas tree.

"And…" Ryoma asked, not being sure what his brother was talking about.

"This happens every year!" Corrin exploded. "Every December, you guys argue what you want to put on the tree, and every time it happens, the tree ends up falling and loosing pine leaves! Do you have any idea how many trees we've had over the years?"

A brief silence started, but was then immediately broken after mere milliseconds.

"SIX! Freaking SIX!" Corrin yelled out once more. "We've gone through six trees in the span of three years, when other families only got through about TWO!"

"Well… why don't you help out then?" Takumi asked, crossing his arms.

"Help out? I've been trying to! The only problem is that every time I try to help, I'm literally pushed aside."

Xand tried to open his mouth, but was once again interrupted by Corrin.

"You know what, forget it. I'm going upstairs." Corrin then immediately ran up to his own room, shutting the door behind him, locking it, and lying himself face-down on his bed. But not before opening his door again, shouting out:

"I WISH I NEVER HAD SIBLINGS!"

* * *

The Next Day

Corrin's alarm woke him up for the next day. When he got up, he was surprised to see that he had been asleep since yesterday afternoon. However, he immediately brushed this aside, and headed downstairs.

When the white-hair headed downstairs, he was shocked to see a beautiful looking Christmas tree neatly decorated, its branches blooming with pine needles.

Corrin rubbed his eyes. He could've sworn that the tree was almost from yesterday's incident. But that was just the beginning.

When he headed to the Dining room, he was shocked to see that the dining room contained a smaller table with another table set for three. Again, how odd. Did his mother forget to set extra? And more importantly, what happened to the other table?

Just as he came in, Mikoto suddenly entered from the garden.

"Good morning sweetie." Mikoto greeted her son.

"Uh… morning mom..." Corrin spoke. "Did you forget something today?"

"No. Why?"

"I mean… don't you normally set for 11 usually?"

"11?" Mikoto began confused. "No. Why? Were you expecting guests or something?"

"No. I mean did you forget about Xander and the others?"

"Xander?" Mikoto began again. "Honey you do remember that he's just the name of one of your many imaginary friends when you were a kid?"

"Imaginary friend?" Corrin repeated, just as confused as ever.

"Don't you remember?" Mikoto giggled at the thought. "You used to have eight as a kid. Now… what were their names again? Oh right. There was Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura… who were the other four again?"

"I think you forgot about Xander, Camilla, Leo and Elise." Anankos added, going out from the bathroom.

"Oh that's right." Mikoto spoke.

"Eight?" Corrin spoke. "No. I had only one as a kid remember? And he was a dragon. And… you two really don't remember your other kids?"

"Other kids?" Anankos began. "Corrin, you're our only child."

Corrin's eyes widened at the realization.

"Honey… are you ok?" Mikoto asked in concern. "Do you feel sick or something?"

"No. Maybe I just need to wash up again. I do feel slightly drowsy."

"All right then." Anankos said. "Wash up and hurry up, we're about to start breakfast."

Corrin then immediately rushed up to the bathroom.

"Ok…" Corrin began. "This is weird. One minute, I had eight other siblings, the next minute, I'm an only child. What gives?!"

"You wished for it didn't you?" A female voice began.

"Who's there?"

"Oh. You can't see me. That's right." The female voice realized, before materializing into a tall, beautiful woman with long, golden-blonde hair wearing a long-sleeved white gown. Behind her was a pair of white, feathery wings.

Corrin screamed. "Who are you?! Stay back! I have a… shaver."

"You mortals can be so rude sometimes." The woman shook her head. "I am Leanne. I am an angel. I heard your wish, and I granted it."

"What wish?"

"Don't you remember?" Leanne asked before opening a portal, revealing the events of the previous day with him storming upstairs after the Christmas tree fell, and him yelling out: "I WISH I NEVER HAD SIBLINGS!"

"Oh… that wish." Corrin realized. "You do know that I was just speaking that out of pure anger. Right? Don't you angels know sarcasm?"

"Not really." Leanne replied. "Whether or not you were sarcastic, you must now be forced to live this new life. And when you learn your lesson, you can go back to your old life."

"Isn't that kinda cliché?" Corrin asked, before realizing that Leanne has disappeared. "Crap."

* * *

Later at school

"Ok…" Corrin began to himself. "School still seems normal… at least for standards anyway."

"Not really." Leanne spoke, before materializing again.

"Gah!" Corrin screamed. "You gotta stop doing that! And really? Are you sure? It all still feels normal."

"Look over there." Leanne pointed.

"Flora!" Corrin called out, rushing to her, before being suddenly stopped by Leanne.

"Hey! Let me go!" Corrin demanded. "That's my girlfriend."

"Not in this world." Leanne said.

"Oh really?"

"Look." Leanne pointed.

Corrin turned back to Flroa who was now together with Jakob.

"Jakob?!" Corrin spoke in surprise. "You mean Corrina's butler. She and him. Together?"

"Yes."

"How?!"

"Well… you only went after her because your siblings pushed for you to go to her three years ago remember?"

Corrin slightly nodded.

"But since you never did that years ago," Leanne spoke. "Jakob took notice instead, and well… turns out that Flora's had a crush on Jakob for quite a while now, and they instantly clicked and… well, you know the rest."

"But. I'm still with someone right?" Corrin asked with hope. "I mean, surely I got someone on my own right?"

"Well…"

"Hello there precious." A female voice began.

"What the? Oboro?!"

"Hey Corrin!" Oboro spoke. "Why you acting so surprised?"

"No reason!" Corrin panicked. "I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed, that's all."

Oboro seemed convinced. "All right then. I guess I'll see you at lunch then." Oboro then left to attend to other things.

Corrin then turned back to Leanne. "Ok, what gives? Why am I with Oboro. Last I checked, she was with Corrina."

"But isn't your cousin with Anna?"

"Long story short:" Corrin began. "Anna's mother was called for help with President Marth, and she and the rest of her family left. As a result of those events, Corrina and Anna didn't want a long-distance relationship, and parted on good terms. And then she met Oboro."

"That's complicated even for me." Leanne spoke. "And I'm an angel."

"Oh, and why am I with Oboro again? Not that it's a bad thing, I mean me and Oboro are friends, but why?"

"Well…" Leanne began. "Since you never got together with Flora, you remained a sulking mess of a teen-"

"Ouch."

"That was until Oboro noticed you, and decided to cheer you up. You two have become a pair since then." Leanne finished.

"That's sweet, but everything else is total bull-"

"Language!" Leanne snapped angrily.

* * *

End of school

Corrin's Bedroom

"Ok… I have to admit." Corrin spoke. "The school day didn't go as badly as I thought, but I learned my lesson now. I know that I appreciate my siblings. Can I PLEASE have my old life back?"

"Not yet." Leanne spoke. "You haven't learned your lesson yet."

"Like you know that." Corrin spoke, before turning to his phone and flipping through his contacts.

"What are you doing?" Leanne crossed her arms.

"I'm going to the one person who I know can help me. My best friends Silas and Kaze." Corrin spoke. However, when he reached to where Silas' name would be, Corrin found it to be empty.

"What the?" Corrin said confused. "Where's Silas' name? Oh well… Might as well go to Kaze then." Again, when Corrin headed to where Kaze's name was on his phone, he also found his name not there.

"Even Kaze? Really?"

"If I may," Leanne began. "You met Kaze and Silas…"

"With the help of my/your siblings." She spoke with Corrin joining along.

"On your 5th birthday, Camilla and Ryoma were friends with Silas' and Kaze's respective sibling, so through them, your parents contacted their parents, and brought them to your birthday, leading to the three of you starting your friendship."

A slight pause

"But since you wished your siblings away, you three never met. As a result, Kaze, his brother Saizo and their father moved back to Mokushu, Japan since it was also your brother Xander's help that their father got a job in Touma."

"And Silas…" Corrin asked in horror.

"He's dead."

"What?" Corrin said in shock. "How?!"

"He got into a tragic accident." Leanne spoke, before remaining in silence.

"Tell me!" Corrin demanded.

"It was two years ago." Leanne simply said.

Corrin listened in disbelief. "What? Why?"

"Recall two years ago." Leanne spoke. "What did you do two years ago? Specifically on August 15."

"August 15 two years ago?" Corrin spoke in confusion, before suddenly remembering. "That's right. I went to a convention- with Silas and Kaze. I even had photos with them on FacePage and Chatter."

"That's right." Leanne spoke. "Fond memories aren't they? But here, because Silas was never invited, he tried to go there himself, that was until he was jumped by two armed men."

"No. He was… murdered?"

"I'm so sorry." Leanne spoke softly.

"No. No. NO!" Corrin punched his bedroom wall, bruising his arm, bleeding slightly.

He then pulled his hair with both hands. "Why? Why?! Why did I make that stupid wish?! If only I didn't let their fighting go to my head."

A few minutes of silence later, Corrin just threw himself to his bed.

"Silas. Kaze. We were friends thanks to my siblings, and now… both of them are gone. One of them for good."

A few more moments of silence

"And my siblings. Xander. Ryoma. Camila. Leo. Takumi. Elise. Sakura. I shouldn't have let my anger get the better of me. I let a tree problem destroy sixteen years of family with you."

* * *

Flashback Montage Start

-Corrin at age 6 during Halloween with Camilla and Xander helping him with his Halloween costume that time: A purple dragon named Rypos.

-Corrin at age 5 with the rest of his siblings at the time during Easter looking for the hidden eggs during the festival that time.

-Corrin at age 10 with Hinoka and Elise on April Fool's Day getting ready to pie Takumi in the face, who at the end ended up laughing with them.

-Corrin celebrating his 11th birthday with his family. He remembered that day quite clearly. It was the year that his family brought him out to his favorite restaurant Sarrob, an Italian and Pizza restaurant. It was also the birthday that he received his bike.

-And then there was Christmas of the previous year. The same thing happened, where the tree fell because of the other siblings' fight over it. Strangely enough, instead of flipping out in anger, Corrin was all too eager to help his siblings clean up the mess, and headed out with the rest of his family out to buy a new tree and even had dinner at Buffet 360.

Flashback Montage End

* * *

"All those memories… Just that now." Corrin cried to himself, as Leanne could do nothing but hold her hand to his back.

"I want to go back. Go back to my own timeline. With them. Guys. I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have yelled. I should've just calmed down."

Later

* * *

Corrin suddenly heard a knock on his door.

"Go away." Corrin spoke, still moping for what he had done. "I want to be alone for a while."

"Are you sure?" A female voice asked.

Corrin immediately bolted up from his bed. He recognized the voice. "Camilla? Is it really?"

Corrin immediately unlocked his door, and quickly opened it. And to his shock and relief, it was indeed Camilla who was at that door, along with the rest of his siblings.

"Guys!" Corrin called out, catching his leaving siblings' attention. "You're back!" He then tackled his siblings to the ground, hugging them as tight as he could.

"What do you mean we're back?" Takumi asked confused. "We never left."

"Are you still drowsy?" Ryoma inquired.

"More importantly…" Xander began. "I thought you didn't want siblings? Isn't that why you ran off to your bedroom?"

"No!" Corrin firmed. "Forget what I said. I was just mad. Ok, never mind. Don't forget if you want. Hate me forever for all I care. Just don't leave. Ever. I'm so sorry."

"No." Xander spoke. "We should be sorry."

"What?"

"You were right?" Hinoka spoke. "We do fight too much over the tree, and tend to leave you out of it."

"It's not always your fault." Corrin said. "I mean… now that I think about it, I often cause the problem as well."

"True." Ryoma admitted. "But more often than not, we do it as much as you do."

"So, how about we just try to do this decorating like regular siblings… with you included more often?" Xander proposed. "And if we start fighting again, perhaps we should stay away from the tree. How's that?"

"Sounds good to me." Corrin agreed, as he and the rest of his siblings began to stand up.

It was at that point that the parents came up the stairs to check on them.

"What's going on here?" Anankos asked.

"Just a bit of closure here." Xander spoke.

"Well that's good to know." Anankos spoke. "Anyway, your mother and I were thinking and…"

"We decided that instead of waiting tomorrow to buy a new tree…" Mikoto continued.

"We're gonna do it today instead, and we were thinking of having dinner in oh I don't know…"

"Buffet 360." Mikoto finished. "How's that sound?"

"Pretty good." Corrin agreed. He turned to his siblings, who agreed as well.

"Well that settles it." Anankos said. "All of you start getting ready. We'll be leaving in twenty minutes."

As they were about to leave, Corrin notices an angel on the floor that he's sworn that he's never seen before.

Seeing it on the floor, Corrin picked it up, but not before almost dropping it. Why you ask? Well… the angel wasn't pure white like the rest. Instead, it was white save for the hair which was a shining golden-blonde.

"Leanne?" Corrin said in confusion.

His thoughts were immediately interrupted when Sakura called out to him.

"Big Brother!" Sakura called out. "Hurry up!"

"Oh, coming!" Corrin placed the angel on the table, before he ran off.

* * *

Little did he know however, the angel was indeed Leanne, who simply smiled, before she disappeared back to the heavens.

And so, the family set of to the mall, where their new tree awaits. When the family finally reached the mall, they all picked out a tree almost similar to their previous one. This one standing tall and proud, and was as sturdy as a metallic snake.

And when all that finished, as promised, they ended the day by having dinner at Buffet 360.

As for the tree's fate? Well… believe it or not, that was the last tree that the family ever bought until each of the siblings finally had their own family.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're clear!**

 **This was surprisingly dark for some reason… and… Merry (advanced or belated) Christmas I guess?**

 **Also, I apologize if I went over the top with this one.**

 **For those who guessed that the last of the trilogy is Christmas, Congratulations! You guys were right. You all win… NOTHING!**

 **Also, Leanne is who you think she is. I just tweaked her personality slightly to fit it in the story.**

 **Sorry for the sudden change with Corrina and Oboro/Anna. It was hard for me to do, but I have a shot planned with Corrina, that couldn't be worked with Anna. But just reminding you that in-universe, Anna is still very much close to Corrina, even though Corrina has a new love interest now. Which reminds me, I better change/remove the poll.**

 **Review Reply:**

 **Bluezororoark: Maybe. Could be. I don't really know.**

 **Twelve Dollars: I don't really know myself. I wasn't thinking when I wrote that, and I'm too lazy to fix that.**

 **I'm glad you like the idea. As for the balancing part though… I can't see how I can handle that. My stories end up complicated at some point, yet some viewers are still somehow able to make sense.**

 **Scalchop Warrior: Congratulations! You were right, and win… Nothing!**

 **And don't worry for not understanding the reference. I don't understand some references in other fics I read on this site myself.**

 **I wasn't trying to make you feel guilty. That was just me talking out of my ass like I typically do. Say what you want, you're the only person who's allowed to say that. The only one! Consider that a Christmas gift from me to you.**

 **3 Question Marks: You may or may not have gotten it. We'll see.**

 **BlastOS: Glad you liked it.**

 **Yes, it's Christmas based.**

 **Randomsmashfan 64: You may be right or may be wrong.**

 **Anyways, Have a happy holiday people, enjoy your gifts and eat like it's the end of the world.**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, and I'll see you all in 2018! BYE!**


	44. 44: When The Call of Death Arrives

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

 **Happy 2018! How was your Christmas guys? Did you get good stuff? What about New Year? Do all of you still have fingers? XD**

 **Anyways, here we go!**

* * *

 **Timeline: Two Months before the start of the fic**

January 6, 2011

What a New Year indeed…

2011 had just begun, and already the Krakesagi family was at a funeral home. Why you ask?

Well… last January 3 of the New Year, both Mikoto and Anankos received a phone call from Grandpa Sumeragi. The retired Kendo expert had called to inform them that Grandma Ikona had just passed away.

And a great misfortune as well, since with Ikona's death, the Krakesagi siblings no longer have a living grandmother, as grandma Katerina died way back in March 25, 2000.

Of course, this was hard for Mikoto, as for obvious reasons, Ikona was in fact her mother, and I don't have to tell you that losing a mother, heck a parent in general can have a very big impact on not just the spouse, but any remaining children as well.

Sogitaku Parlor, Hoshido

"How's mom and Aunt Arete doing?" Hinoka asked, noticing Ryoma coming back to them.

"Not well." Ryoma lowered his head. "I can't say I blame them. At least Xander, Camilla, Elise and Lilith are doing their best to help them."

"How weird." Hinoka began. "We've never met Grandma Ikona once, yet it feels like we have."

"Well," Ryoma began. "They do say that even though you've never met a certain person until they pass, their closeness to someone near you leaves an impact to not just them, but others as well."

"Then it's doing a good job right now." Takumi said.

* * *

One Week Later

Hakado Cemetery, Hoshido

As the burial of Grandma Ikona concluded, officiated by Wrys of Talys, lunch had been prepared, and was in the process of being served.

As Corrin looked around, he can see that even though that Ikona had already been buried, some of the attendees were acting like as though they were in a party.

"Something on your mind Corrin?" A voice asked.

"Oh, Azura," Corrin said, slightly surprised. "Nothing really. I'm just wondering how even though someone had just been buried, some of them act like they've just won a raffle or something. It doesn't make sense."

"It's probably just their way of trying to make the most out of this situation." Azura the pointed to one of the crowds.

"Case and point, over there," Corrin turned to where Azura was pointing, seeing both his parents along with Arete and Sumeragi having a small chat, all four had noticeable smiles.

"It's quite clear that they're doing what they can to make the most out of the situation. Probably by remembering what they remember the most out of grandma's memories."

"Perhaps. But, isn't that what the eulogy is for?" Corrin asked.

"There's often more what they want to say about someone that couldn't be said during the eulogy." Azura explained, before heading to the table. "Are you coming?"

"In a while." Corrin responded.

* * *

A Few Minutes Later

Corrin was walking pass some graves, when he noticed one of the attendees looking over the grave.

The attendee, who was wearing a white brimmed-hat, a red long-sleeve polo with white vest, brown pants with black shoes and holding a long cane. A pair of black sunglasses rested on the brim of his hat. He noticed Corrin and spoke. "Aren't you one of Ikona's grandchildren?"

"Yeah? And you are…"

"Castillo." The attendee responded. "I'm a friend of your grandmother's friends."

"Forgive me if I'm being rude but, if you only knew grandma because of her friends, then why bother go to her in the first place?"

Castillo sighed, before responding. "Three things: One, to pay respect. Two, to comfort my friends at this time of grieving. And three, because even though I've never personally met your grandmother, I wanted to let her know that she'll never leave my memories."

' _Isn't that kind of a stalker-ish attitude?_ ' "Is that so? Weren't you afraid of being criticized for that?"

"No." Castillo shook his head. "My friends know my intentions are for good, and not for anything harmful or disrespectful. Besides… I've to pay a few close ones a visit as well."

"Who?"

Castillo pointed to three graves. "Them. Two of these graves belong to my two sons. One of them is a famous singer, who committed suicide, while the other was a war hero who died of cancer."

"And the third one?"

"My grandson." Castillo lowered his hat slightly. "Died due to a hazing incident. I've been visiting them ever since they all died those many years ago."

A slight pause

"Life's short young one." Castillo spoke. "The people you know, whether personally or not may be with you now, but when they die, they're gone for good."

Another slight pause

"That's why I attended. It makes me wish that I knew your grandmother a bit more. Perhaps she and I could've been great friends, and create some great memories…" Castillo then began walking towards the entrance.

"Well, I best be off now. I've to make sure I get home to the Mrs and the rest of my family before the time starts ticking away. See you around kid."

Castillo then left Corrin by himself.

' _Maybe that's what Hinoka and Azura meant. Never meeting anyone makes you wish that you met them yourself, and see the memories that could've been made. Not too mention that remembering fond memories makes them seem alive._ '

Back at the burial site

* * *

"Big brother." Sakura spoke, seeing Corrin arrive.

"Where have you been?" Takumi questioned.

"I was just walking around, that's all." Corrin responded.

"In a graveyard?" Ryoma raised a brow.

"What?" Corrin spoke.

"Nothing." Ryoma shrugged.

"Well Corrin," Hinoka began. "You may wanna start eating already. Mom came by and said that Aunt Arete had invited us to dinner at their house later. Grandpa Sumeragi will be there as well."

"All right." Corrin then began eating, keeping Castillo's words in him.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're clear!**

 **This shot's a bit grim, considering the mention of death.**

 **To be honest, this has been planned since mid 2017. The reason why it was delayed for so long is because the planned publication was coincidentally with death as well.**

 **The siblings losing both grandmothers is an opposite to me when I was a kid, as by the time I was born, both my grandfathers had passed, and I've never met them.**

 **To put that in perspective, the original submission was when Chester Bennington of Linkin Park died last July, so I had to reschedule it. The next time I planned to release it, a friend of my friends died in August, so I had to reschedule it again. When I did, the date coincided with the death of my friend's dad this January, so it had to be rescheduled to today.**

 **I hope these reschedules are worth it.**

 **Review Reply:**

 **Daisymsmartheart: Nice to see you to. Glad you liked it.**

 **Sonicwisp21: Glad you like it. Don't worry, it's ok to cry… *pat* *pat***

 **Anyways, we're about to reach the fic's first anniversary soon, and I hope I can get it done on time, Until next chapter, BYE!**


	45. 45: The One With a Surprise

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

It was a strange day for Corrin.

While the white-haired teen wasn't normally one for conversation, it was odd how none of his more social siblings were starting conversations with him. From Elise begging him to play with him, to Leo and Takumi coming up to him to "help" them in their latest argument, to Camilla's usual doting personality, to even Ryoma asking him to have mock Kendo fights, not a single one came to him.

Why they weren't? He had no clue.

And to add to it, when Corrin himself decided to ask them what was happening, they would have a mini panic attack, pause for a while and tell him that nothing was happening, and that they heard either another sibling or their parent call them (despite neither of them being heard), and leave.

Even stranger was that not only were his family ignoring him, even his friends AND girlfriend ignored him.

Just a few seconds after entering his room, he tried to call Flora. The result of all that? A voicemail that said:

* * *

 **Hi. Thank-you for taking the time to call me. Unfortunately, I'm a bit busy right now, so you're gonna have to call back, or leave a message.**

* * *

"Really?" Corrin spoke, upon hearing the voicemail. ' _Since when are you THAT busy? Whatever…_ ' "Hey, it's me Corrin. If you're not busy anymore, why not give me a call or something…"

Corrin then lay flat on his back, sighing to himself.

Before any of you jump into any conclusions, let's check in on the family shall we?

* * *

Krakesagi Household Living Room

"That was a close one." Leo spoke, entering the living room, and closing the door.

"Almost slipped up with Corrin as well?" Camilla asked.

"Yep. Almost got me actually…"

"As long as Corrin dosen't suspect a thing, everything will be fine." Mikoto assured.

"Xander," Anankos spoke. "Has the company called yet?"

"Not yet." Xander replied. "Wonder what's taking them so long? It better not spoil or anything."

"Oh relax bro," Hinoka said. "They're the best. They even helped me in a situation similar to this."

"You better hope they are…" Xander spoke, somewhat unconvinced.

"Is all of this even necessary?" Ryoma began.

"Huh?" Sakura spoke. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Isn't this a little too much." Ryoma asked. "I mean Corrin's already old enough anyway. He might think this is all too… er… how he would typically say…"

"Stupid?" Takumi tried.

"Dumb?" This time, Camilla.

"Ridiculous?" Third time's the charm, Elise.

"Pretty much all three combined." Ryoma said.

"Have you seen where he goes on occasion?" Takumia asked, somewhat surprised. "It's basically the same thing."

"Not for people."

"I'm pretty sure Corrin knows how to appreciate some things…" Camilla said.

"Where is he anyway?"

"Upstairs, like he typically is…"

"Perfect." Mikoto said. "We're practically finished. Would you mind getting him please?"

"All right." Camilla volunteered, before heading upstairs.

"What about the package?" Takumi reminded.

"Just came." Xander's voice replied, entering the living room with a rather decorative box.

"Just put it on the table." Mikoto spoke.

* * *

Back upstairs

"Corrin?" Camilla knocked on her brother's door.

' _Finally someone decided to talk to me…_ ' Corrin got up from his bed, and opened his bedroom door. "Yes?"

"Come with me to the living room."

"What for?"

"We all gathered there that's why."

"Any reason for that?"

"They just told me to come get you."

' _Really wish they all stop being so darn cryptic all the time…_ '

"After you," Camilla spoke, stepping aside to allow her brother to open the living room door.

"What happened to ladies first?"

Camilla simply shrugged in response.

' _All right…_ ' Corrin thought to himself, before twisting the knob, opening the door and-* _tug_ * *pop* "Gah!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

After recovering from being bombed by confetti (thanks to his youngest sisters), Corrin realized that it was in fact a surprise party for his 16th birthday.

"Anything wrong big brother?" Elise piped.

"Just got" * _Blech!_ * "Confetti in my mouth…" Corrin peeled the pieces of confetti from his face.

"Whoopsies!" Elise and Sakura blushed slightly.

"Happy birthday sweetheart," Mikoto kissed her son.

"Thanks mom,"

"Happy Birthday love," This time, Flora kissed him.

"So this is why I got voicemailed instead…"

"Thank your sister…" She pointed to Hinoka. "She helped me resist it."

"So… this is why all of you have been ignoring me all day…" Corrin finally realized, rubbing the back of his head.

"Of course." Xander said. "You didn't forget did you?"

Corrin's cheeks turned bright red. "Did not…"

Hinoka was the first to notice, and laughed at his brother's expense. "Ha! You totally did!"

"Yeah right…" Corrin spoke, trying not to admit his ridiculous mistake.

"Okay you two, enough." Anankos interrupted. "Corrin, it's time to blow the candles."

Anankos pushed a small table towards him. On the table was a decorative Honey Cake, with a pair of candles that made the number "16".

As Corrin was just about to blow the candles, Elise piped once more.

"Don't forget to make a wish!"

"All right, all right…" Corrin spoke, before taking a big breath, and blowing it out the flames.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're clear!**

 **Happy Belated Anniversary to the fic!**

 **Sorry for being late, unexpected things happened that prevented me from publishing this on its intended date.**

 **Kinda crazy to think that this has been going on for a full year, and it's my most popular fic right now. Seriously! Near 150 reviews. Most of which are positive, 69 favorites and 74 followers, I didn't think I'd ever get this far to be honest.**

 **While we're not nearing the end yet (it's gonna be chapter 50 by the way), from the bottom of my heart, Thank-you all so much for your support.**

 **Review Reply:**

 **Rosalinda Lancaster Leonhart: No need to worry. It's understandable. I did that too.**

 **Daisysmartheart: Thank-you!**

 **BlastOS: Congratulations! You were right!**

 **Anyways, until the next chapter, BYE!**


	46. 46: Lock and Loaded

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

"According to General Deen of the New Grieth Forces, the young woman who had escaped just this morning was a member of the Fear Witch Gang, a group who are believed to be offering young women up. For what purpose, is yet to be known. General Deen had this to say when we came to the station…"

"Believe me when I say this, but we are sending and trying our best in the investigation. There'll be no rest until this matter is resolved."

"Hard to believe that even until this year of 2011, some people still believe in sacrifices. But then again, anything is possible in this world, a world so Seriously Strange _._ I'm Kate Lockwell, reporting from New Grieth Forces Station, back to you Mr. Kent. _"_

* * *

Back in the Living Room

"Well that's a scary thought." Corrin said after he had seen the report.

"Which one?" Takumi asked. "A criminal out in the city right now, or the sacrifice thing?"

"Both." Corrin simple replied. "Both are equally scary thoughts…"

"S-should we be wo-worried or something?"

"Nonsense." Leo replied, as if it was no big deal. "If you recall, Touma has VERY strict security. Heck, you can't even go in and out the city without an I.D."

"He's got a point." Xander spoke.

Just then, their mother called from the Dining Room. "Kids, dinner time!"

When dinner ended and the family had finished cleaning up, Mikoto gave one last announcement before she went to get ready for the night.

"Kids, make sure to leave the door unlocked. Your father will be home very late, and he doesn't have a key with him."

* * *

Later That Night

As the family went to bed, unbeknownst to them, despite Touma being heavily guarded, a mysterious vehicle was able to pass by the guardhouse without any problems.

How they did it you ask? Simple, the guard in charge apparently fell asleep.

Anyway, back to the story.

The vehicle drove by the roads of Touma, luckily, virtually everyone in the city was asleep at that point, save for the bar that closes up well pass 4 A.M. Luckily for the vehicle and its driver, they didn't have to pass there.

The vehicle then continued to drive, until it finally stopped by none other than the Krakesagi household. What a shock, I know…

The mysterious figure silently got out the door, bringing with him a metallic briefcase. The figure then walked to the house, when the figure got nearer, the street light shone upon him, revealing the figure to be none other than the Krakesagi Patriarch, Anankos, who had just gotten home from work.

When Anankos reached for the door, He realized it was actually locked, instantly knowing that none of his kids had left the door unlocked.

"What the? Locked? Darn those kids…" Anankos groaned. "And I don't have my key. Oh well, better try the garage door then."

While the figure tried using the garage door, inside the house, Corrin went downstairs, wanting to get a drink of water.

As if by coincidence, when Anankos reached the door, and Corrin got to the fridge, Flannel, the family dog suddenly woke up, and started barking madly.

"Shut up Flannel…" The teen groggily said. "Can't you see I'm barely awake…"

Of course, the dog paid no mind, and kept barking away.

"Oh for god's sake Flannel! What could you possibly be-"

* _Shuffle_ * * _Shuffle_ * * _Click!_ * "Locked too? Darn it!"

"Oh snap!" Corrin suddenly snapped awake, before immediately rushing upstairs.

"Huh? Corrin?" Anankos realized. "Open the door please. It's dad." Unfortunately for him, Corrin was already upstairs, unaware who was actually at the door.

"GUYS!" Corrin banged on one of the doors of his siblings' room.

The door swung open, revealing an obviously angry and sleepy Xander.

"Corrin, what the hell?!" Xander spoke, clearly annoyed. "Do you have any idea what time it is? Go back to sleep!"

"Yeah, I would… if there wasn't a wannabe thief!"

"Thief? Corrin, that's ridiculous! Why on earth would there be a-"

"Hello!" Anankos called from downstairs. "Can anyone open the door?"

"You were saying?"

"Oh snap…"

* * *

Later

"Oh come on, this is ridiculous!" Takumi groaned, having been woken up. "There's no way there'd be a thief right now."

"Hey!" Corrin replied. "I know what I heard."

"Did any of you guys tell mom?" Camilla inquired.

"She's fast asleep dude." Hinoka replied. "She's more knocked-out than Rousey's first loss."

"That's a bit of stretch, don't you think?" Takumi said.

"You know what I mean."

Downstairs

The siblings had finally made it downstairs, and just like Corrin predicted, a voice suddenly spoke.

"Corrin? Are you still there?" Anakos asked from outside.

"How does it know your name?" Ryoma asked.

"I don't think I want to know the answer to that…"

"Open this door please."

"All right fine… I will" Corrin spoke, before creeping slowly to the door.

"Corrin are you nuts?!" Elise piped.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Leo asked, clearly confused.

"Shush!" Corrin growled, before stealthily reaching for one of the umbrellas leaning by the door.

"Do you really think that would help?" Xander asked.

"I know what I'm doing…"

The siblings backed away slowly a couple of steps, as Corrin quickly opened the door, and began swinging the umbrella towards the 'thief'. However, Corrin quickly stopped when he realized who he was about to hit.

"Dad?!" Corrin blurted in disbelief.

"Dad?" The siblings blurted as well.

"What's going on down there?" Mikoto spoke, finally emerging from the bedroom.

"Honey!"

"Anankos? Oh my. What happened?"

"I got locked out, and tried to get in, then I almost got whacked with an umbrella." Anankos explained, while Corrin quickly set aside the umbrella, as stealthy as he could.

"Locked out?" Mikoto spoke in confusion. "I thought I to-" And then it hit her. "Kids…"

"Uh…" The siblings began in unison. "We forgot?"

"Uh-huh…" Mikoto began. "Well I guess you kids can forget about spending Saturday freely tomorrow. You're all doing clean-up in the morning."

"What?"

"Come on!"

"Just for something like that?!"

"That's not fair!"

The siblings then go upstairs in annoyance.

When the siblings had already gone to their rooms, and each door closed, Mikoto went to her husband.

"You didn't ground them the whole Saturday why?" Anankos asked, somewhat confused.

"To be fair," Mikoto began. "There was a news report about an escaped convict. It's not hard to see why they panicked."

"Well," Anankos admitted. "At least it's safe to know that they know what to do in case the real thing happens…"

"Not quite."

"Really?"

"They forgot to never assault the thief. They never know when there'll be a gun or any other firearm involved."

"Well in that case, we have an entire morning tomorrow to teach them then, don't we?"

"Yes, yes we do… Now let's get you upstairs, you must be tired…"

"Exhausted…"

And the two parents made their way up the stairs, and into their bedroom.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're clear!**

 **I'm back once again. How long? I've no idea. College is currently eating me up once again.**

 **While this chapter is kinda over the top, believe it or not, this actually happened one time. Yes, I was forced to clean the whole Saturday morning as punishment…**

 **Review Reply:**

 **Daisysmartheart: Thank-you! Yeah, it's sad to see the series wrap up, but it has to end sometime. I can't keep continuing this forever.**

 **snoogenz: I kept that anonymous for the viewer. It's up to you or anyone else on what that wish is.**

 **Anyways, until next chapter, BYE!**


	47. 47: Two Worlds, One Family

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

"Oh for heaven's sake Hinoka!" Camilla yelled out at the top of her lungs, her arms crossed and her right foot tapping the ground furiously.

"What now?" Hinoka grumbled, scratching the back of her head.

"You are such a slob!" Camilla scolded, hesitantly picking up a sweaty pair of leggings. "Would it kill you to put your workout clothes away?"

"I would, but I think the same could be said about your fragrances. I mean, how much perfume can a girl put on?" Hinoka retaliated, pinching her nose lightly.

"I'm honestly surprise that you smell my fragrances, and not your clothes…."

"Whatever…"

Unbeknownst to the two sisters, the rest of their family were doing their best to ignore the bickering duo.

* * *

"The two girls are fighting again?" Mikoto asked in concern, peeping out of the kitchen.

"Uh-huh." Leo confirmed, turning the page of his book. "It's not like anybody else could be arguing right now…"

"And that is why I use headphones…" Corrin added, lowering the volume of his music player to reply, before turning it back up again, his ears still apparently glued to his headphones.

"Careful, careful now! Delicate object coming through." Came the voice of the family patriarch. Held delicately in his arms is a strange object with a piece of cloth draped over.

"What is that?" Corrin asked, again turning down the volume.

"It's an old mirror that used to belong to your grandfather. I found it in the attic." Anankos spoke, before setting the object on the table, and removing the cloth, revealing it to be a shiny, silver, rotating mirror. On the mirror was a pair of conjoined-lizards, both head having three horn-like appendages and a pair of black eyes.

"I didn't know grandpa was into those kinds of things…" Leo raised a brow.

"Neither did I." Anankos spoke as well.

"So… what are you going to do with it exactly?" Mikoto asked.

"Well… I was planning to set it on the table in the living room, but I'm afraid something might happen, so for now, I guess I'll just place it on top of the piano for the time being."

"All right then…"

* * *

Later that night

As the family sleep for the night, something rather strange was happening in the living room.

Both pairs of the lizards' eyes began to glow. After glowing brightly (which not one soul noticed), an eerie glow began to emerge from the lizards' eyes, and waves slowly, before snaking its way to the stairs, flowing up and seeping through the doors of the elder sisters. The light then splits in two, and each split enters one of them.

After a few seconds, the light separates itself from the two, and quickly vanish without a trace.

* * *

The Next Morning

One of the elder sister's eyes open.

"Uggh…" The voice spoke, revealing it to be Hinoka. "What the? Why are my eyes covered?"

Hinoka reaches to her face, touching an eye mask. "What the? I didn't sleep with an eye mask…" She then yanks it out of her face, and much to her shock, locks of purple hair was covering her face.

"Camilla… get your hair out of my face…" Hinoka grumbled, flipping it off, but then suddenly starts itching on her neck. "God dangit…"

Hinoka has finally sat up, the looks to the mirror. Greeting her was Camilla's face. "Wait what? How is that me? And why is my voice different? Oh my god…"

Hinoka then rushes to her body, and shakes it awake. ' _Something's not right…_ ' "Dude. Wake up…"

"Buzz off." Her hand reaches up, and shoos her away, but Hinoka continues to do so.

"What do you want Hino- What the hell?" Camilla suddenly wakes up, only to see her face.

"What are you doing in my body, and what am I doing in your body?"

"That's what I wanna ask you."

"Is it just us, or did everybody else change bodies?" C!Hinoka asked.

H!Camilla peeks out of their bedroom, and to her shock, everybody else was still themselves

"It's just us." H!Camilla firms, before closing the door. "What do you think happened?"

C!Hinoka just looks at H!Camilla blankly. "Do I look like I have the answer to that?"

H!Camilla had a gesture for her sister, but held back. "Well I don't. So what are we gonna do?"

"Maybe we should just wait what happens." C!Hinoka suggested. "In the meantime, I think we should try our best to adjust in each other's bodies for the time being.

"Oh that's easy." H!Camilla spoke. "All I have to do is sassy walk all day long, and talk like Lust. Easy peasy."

"I do not act like that!" C!Hinoka firmed. "On the other hand…" Her mouth moved to a crooked smile. "I can simply act like a slob, and sweat all day while talking like a surfer dude all day long."

"Why you…"

"You started it."

"Screw you…"

"We should get changed first."

"Agreed."

Later

"Oh my god…" H!Camilla spoke in horror. "What am I wearing?!"

C!Hinoka came out wearing a simple red dress, with Hinoka's signature scarf tied into a simple neckerchief.

"What?" C!Hinoka defended. "I don't see why you hate this outfit. It looks so cute! Besides… What about MY body? You made me look like Joan Jett!"

H!Camilla on the other hand, was wearing a purple crop top paired with a pair of black leggings with yellow trimming. Her hair on the other hand, was tied into a messy ponytail.

"What?" H!Camilla began. "I happen to like this outfit."

"Ugh… Speaking of which…" C!Hinoka lowered the dress a bit, revealing a wing tattoo just above her chest. "You got a tattoo?! When?"

"Uuh…" H!Camilla blushed. "Remember Selena's Sweet 16 that you kinda forced me to attend?"

"You've have this for 2 years?!"

"Hehe..." H!Camilla chuckled sheepishly...

* * *

Later at Breakfast

As the family ate, the rest of the family couldn't stop staring at the sisters' new style of clothing.

"Uh…" Ryoma began. "Why are the two of you dressed differently than you normally would?"

"Now that you mention it..." Takumi agreed. "I does raise questions seeing the two of you wear clothes normally associated with the other…"

Both the sisters started to sweat nervously. After a while, C!Hinoka finally came up with a reply.

"We uh… just wanted to try something new."

"Y-Yeah!" H!Camilla nodded. "There's no harm in trying other things now is there?"

Despite sound ridiculous to the point that even Camilla and Hinoka themselves agreed, the rest of the family simply accepted it, and moved on with their breakfast.

* * *

Later

"Can't believe that worked." C!Hinoka spoke in relief.

"You can say that again…" H!Camilla agreed. "Now that it's out of the way, how do we get ba-oh snap!"

"What?"

"I just remembered…" H!Camilla panicked slightly. "I've an MMA training today."

"Now that you mention it," C!Hinoka realized. "I too have an event today…"

"What?" H!Camilla dreaded.

"A modeling gig. I was asked to pose for a catalogue for an online website… and I totally forgot about it…"

"Wait…" H!Camilla spoke. "Since we're in each other's bodies, does that mean…"

"Yep." C!Hinoka confirmed. "We're gonna have to go to each other's events… as the other."

"Damn it."

"Language!"

* * *

Later

"This is gonna suck so bad…" both sisters groaned, upon reaching the other's destination.

"I've never smelled so much perfume in my life…" H!Camilla coughed.

"I've never seen a lot of people sweat so much…" C!Hinoka said.

H!Camilla's side

' _Ok, just act normal. It's just for the time being._ ' H!Camilla thought to herself as she looked for Camilla's section of the studio.

"Camilla! Yoo-hoo!" A voice called out, causing H!Camilla to jump slightly in shock. So glad to see you again!"

"Hi uh…" H!Camilla struggled, considering as Camilla never told her about anyone (which she herself never did as well.)

"Camilla… did you seriously forget already? It's me Sasha Winters."

"Oh… right… sorry about that. I'm just still drowsy that's all. In fact, I'm so drowsy… that I actually forgot where my spot is. Mind showing me?"

"Of course… anything to help a fellow model. Follow me!"

After a literal few seconds, the duo had finally reached Camilla's station.

"Here we are, now get yourself ready. I've a feeling that we might start in a while." Kelly then left to attend to her own duties.

' _Wonder how Camilla's doing?_ '

C!Hinoka's side

' _Ok, just act normal. It's just for the time being._ ' C!Hinoka thought to herself as she walked through the gym.

"Hinoka, there you are!" A woman wearing a yellow tracksuit called out.

"Hi… who are you again?" C!Hinoka began, confused.

"Did you actually forget?" The woman spoke, slightly annoyed. "It's me, Becky Kiddo. Your sparring partner."

"Right." C!Hinoka spoke sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I'm just slightly drowsy. I didn't exactly sleep well last night."

"You poor thing. Just hit the shower, and we can begin."

"Thanks for that."'I wonder how Hinoka's doing'

H!Camilla's side

"Gah!" H!Camilla groaned, looking at herself in the mirror, wearing a strapless, red dress that only reached her mid-thigh. "This dress is way too dang short."

"Camilla!" Sasha called out. "They're waiting for you."

"Right."

Later

' _That was ridiculous…_ ' H!Camilla thought to herself, as she changed back to her regular outfit once the shoot ended.

"See you next week Camilla!" Kelly called out.

"You to as well Sasha!" H!Camilla called out.

"Actually…" Sasha began approaching the sister. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What?"

"You have a sister right?"

"Three actually." H!Camilla corrected.

"And didn't you say that your oldest sister was always busy working out?"

"Yes…" H!Camilla answered cautiously. ' _She better not say anything bad about me, or I'm gonna pound her._ '

"How is it that even though you two are very different, you two still manage to obtain a sisterly relationship? I'd imagine that you two would constantly be at each other's throats."

"Come again…" H!Camilla asked, slightly confused.

"When we first met 3 years ago, you came here in a sour mood." Sasha began. "You stated that it was her fault, how you can never stand how she smells after her morning work-outs."

"Go on…"

"Since no one bothered to approach you, I did." She then took a pause. "I asked you how you dealt with it and…"

"And…"

"You said that "Even though the two of you are very different, you always said that you two are sisters, and that nothing would ever change that."…"

"She-I mean I said that?"

"Of course." Sasha confirmed. "And you're probably wondering why I brought this up, right?"

"Do tell…"

"Because I've noticed that you've exhibited some mannerism that you said your eldest sister had."

"Like…"

"One. You felt a bit fidgety in that dress, can't say I blame you though. That dress looked tight. Second. In the changing room, I noticed from the mirror that you were doing a bit of working out. You never work out before a shoot."

"Oops…"

"No. Don't be. I like it when someone has that much when it comes to their relationship with their siblings. I can't say that I have that since I'm an only child… Anyway, I've ranted long enough. Gotta go. BYE!"

As Sasha left, H!Camilla just stood there shocked. ' _Camilla actually said that about me? Guess I've been wrong about her all this time._ '

C!Hinoka's side

"What a work-out!" Becky exclaimed.

"You can say that again." C!Hinoka groaned. "I forgot how hard you can hit."

"Sorry about that." Becky chuckled. "I always forget that sparring matches aren't the real thing. Anyway, let's head to the showers."

"You said it." C!Hinoka agreed. "I'm all sweaty and gross…"

Later

"You know you amaze me sometimes you know that."

"I do now, do I?" C!Hinoka spoke. "I mean, I don't mean to brag, but I am a pretty darn good fi-"

"No, not like that." Becky corrected.

"What do you mean?"

"You remember when we first met?"

"Refresh my memory?"

"All right." Beatrix sat down on the mat, with C!Hinoka following.

"Two years ago, we became friends. When we became friends, you and I asked each other about our respective families."

"Uh huh…"

"I told you I came from a divorced family, with me and my sister spending time between my parents, and you told me about your family, and I gotta say, I can still never understand to this day how you do it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you live in a big family. I can't even begin to imagine how that's like. One of the things that stuck to me was how you have this sister who's a complete fashionista- the exact opposite of you."

"You've no idea…"

"Anyway, You said to me that despite the sheer difference you two have, you always said that you two are like partners-in-crime. You two fight at times, and in those other times, you two are inseparable."

A car horn suddenly beeps, interrupting the two.

"Oh, that's my dad." Beatrix stood up. "Gotta go. See you next week!"

"Yeah… bye…" C!Hinoka spoke, while still staying seated. ' _Can't believe Hinoka actually thinks that about me._ '

Later that night

"So you do care about me." The two sisters spoke to each other at the same time.

"Let me guess…" C!Hinoka began. "Sasha spoke to you?"

"Yep." H!Camilla nodded. "And I'm guessing Becky did the same to you."

"You know it." C!Hinoka said. "Who would've guessed that even though we bicker a lot, you care a lot about me."

"Hey, you're my sister. Of course I'm supposed to care about my family. I can't disown you."

"Same can be said for me."

Without even wasting a second, the two sisters hugged each other.

* * *

Later that night

The mirror began to glow once again. Like the previous night, the lizards' eyes began to glow, and the glow reached the two older sisters, and the light splits and enters each one, and then exits.

* * *

The Next Morning

"Ugh…" Hinoka's voice began. "I feel funny agai-wait a second."

Hinoka immediately rushed out of her bed, and looked into Camilla's mirror. Upon reaching the mirror, she was excited to know that she was back in her own body.

"Haha! I can't believe it!"

"Hinoka… what is it…"

"I'm me again!" Hinoka pulled her sister put of her bed, and locked her in a tight embrace.

"So that means…" Camilla pulled herself out of her sister's grip, and looked to the mirror. "I'm me as well."

"How'd it work?" Hinoka questioned.

"I've no idea…" Camilla said.

"Well… whatever it was, let's not try to get it angry again."

"Agreed…"

* * *

 **A/N: And we're clear!**

 **Sorry for the super long wait! I had exam after exam since the last chapter…**

 **This one was a bit on the fantasy side wasn't it? This honestly came since early this month, the movie channel aired Freaky Friday, and I immediately thought to myself… Why not make a bodyswap episode? And this shot was born.**

 **I chose Hinoka and Camilla since using the brothers felt a bit cliché, and I didn't have the heart to do it to the two younger sisters.**

 **#protectthecinnamonrollsisters!**

 **Review Reply:**

 **BlastOS: Glad you found it. Wonder if anyone else did…**

 **Anyways, Until next chapter, BYE!**


	48. 48: Sweet Child O' Mine

**How's it going everybody!**

 **Note before starting: This shot is entirely a work of fiction.**

* * *

 **Lilith**

Lilith Shiran was a miracle.

The 11-year-old younger sister of Azura, youngest daughter of famous opera singer Arete, and cousin to the (in)famous Krakesagi siblings.

While she was no singer like her sister and mother, she had ambitions of her own. Ambitions that made her stand-out: She wanted to be a chef.

She's had a fascination for food since she was a child, and as a result of this, she decided, at the age of 9, she announced her intentions to become a chef. A choice that her family fully supported.

Now, why was she called a miracle?

Well… let's go back a couple years…

* * *

 **March 3, 1996**

It's just been hours after Arete had given birth to Azura, and already she was in immense pain.

While she was able to give birth without any problems, and Azura was born in perfect health. So, what was Arete' problem?

Well, just two hours after the birth, Arete suddenly started feeling pain in her internal organs. The pain could be described as 'someone reaching inside, physically touching the organs, and suddenly rearranging them', and the moment the pain was felt, doctors had several tests run, and the results:

Her organs were inflamed.

Once the results became clear, the doctors only had one warning for her: Should she get pregnant again, there was a 50/50 chance that the child would not make it.

* * *

 **November 5, 1999**

3 years have passed since the event, and Arete was back for yet another check-up. She had to. It was just in-case something would happen to her.

On this particular check-up, while the results were normal, something else was found: She was carrying another child.

Considering her previous experience, she was urged by her doctor to give the baby up. In other words: Abortion.

However, Arete refused.

"But you must." Her doc, Dra. Antoinette desperately tried to convince.

"I'd give up my singing career first before I would ever decide to give up a child. I'm keeping this child, and there's nothing you can say to change my mind otherwise."

Dra. Antoinette remained silent for a while. They both did.

After 5 minutes have passed, Dra. Antoinette only had this to say.

"All right. You may keep your child. But all I have to say is don't expect the child to make it. Remember, it's a 50/50."

Once all was said and done, Arete left the office, and the secretary called in the next patient.

The next few months, the ordeal went fine. Arete exhibited no signs of problems, and every check-up showed that the baby- now revealed to be a girl, was doing perfectly well.

Unfortunately, the same could not be said about everything else.

* * *

While March 25, 2000 was a dark day for Anankos and Gunter since that was the day of their mother, Katerina's death, and was argued as Garon's sudden personality change, **March 29, 2000** was Arete's dark day:

Her husband, Aarune passed on that day. The cause of his death: Murder.

Aarune was at a restaurant during his business trips, when an attacker suddenly charged in, and began firing like a madman. Aarune died while shielding a pregnant woman and her 6-year-old son from the shots.

He was one of the confirmed 16 deaths. The pregnant woman and child he protected managed to survive.

Aarune's death hit Arete hard. She was under heavy stress at that point, and was convinced herself, that the child would not make it.

Luckilly, her father, Sumeragi, as well as her younger sister Mikoto and Anankos have decided to help her during this period, which helped her greatly.

* * *

 **July 14, 2000**

It was 10:13 A.M. and the day had been going fine, when suddenly, Arete began to feel pain once again. During the pass few weeks, the pain only happened once, and then it was gone.

This time however, the pain was consistent, and it was clear that only one thing was certain: She was about to give birth.

Fortunately, she was with her sister and brother-in-law when it happened, so she was able to be quickly aided to the hospital.

As for the siblings you ask, Gunter and Reina were more than willing to watch over the children.

Like all births (or so I heard), the pain was long and agonizing. It took a total 9 hours before the procedure finally finished.

However, it was far from over.

As it was only the eight month, the baby was premature, and had to be closely monitored. And if that wasn't enough, just as she was told after Azura was born, the child had a 50/50 chance of survival.

Days have passed since the birth, and all that they heard was that the child was still being closely monitored, showing slight signs of improving.

* * *

 **One Month Later**

The child has finally begun to function normally, and three days later, Arete and the child could finally go home.

While she was recovering, the child was given the name Lilith- a name that Arete chose, since that was what Aarune wanted to give if the child was a girl.

* * *

 **Insert Montage Here**

Months would pass, and Lilith was doing well. Eventually, those months became years, and again, Lilith was doing well.

During one of the many check-ups to make sure Lilith was doing fine, Dra. Antoinette only had this to say:

"My dear Arete, I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me. I shouldn't have pushed you to let the baby go."

Arete only had this to respond.

"It's not your fault. You only said what you thought was best."

Dra. Antoinette replied with this:

"I'm not sure if anyone else will agree to this, but if they don't believe in miracles, they should just look at Lilith. She's living proof that miracles exist."

"Yes." Arete agreed. "She is indeed a miracle."

* * *

 **A/N: And we're clear**

 **I wanted to try something a little different, and focus more on narrating the shot, relying less on dialogue, gags and references. Please let me know if it was good enough.**

 **If you were wondering about the note in the beginning even though it's clearly obvious that this series is indeed a work of fiction, it's because of the medical things.**

 **I am no doctor, nor do I want to be, so I just did some research and that's how I came up with this. If there're any errors, please let me know so I can correct them.**

 **This shot was created since I realized I focused too much on the siblings instead of the relatives, and while that is what the series is about, I didn't want to ignore the relatives, so consider this part 1 of a duology (That's a thing now). Part 2 will be about Corrina.**

 **Speaking of which, this shot was originally about Azura, but when I realized that I gave almost no screen? time for Lilith, so I shifted the focus to Lilith instead.**

 **LILITH NEEDS LOVE TOO DAMNIT!**

 **Also, I decided to include Azura and Lilith's father since when I first introduced them, I did not include the father. That was intentional from the beginning, since I couldn't decide what I wanted to do with the man, so I eventually decided to kill him off since I didn't like the divorce cliché.**

 **As for the shot itself, this was not something I pulled out of my ass. This shot is actually based on real life. My older brother to be exact.**

 **Same thing basically (minus the inflamed organs, and a dying father. My dad's alive and well). My brother was born at 8 months, and the doctors told my parents that he wouldn't live. Today, my brother is in fact alive and well. In fact, he's a doctor.**

 **Review Reply:**

 **Daisysmartheart: Does your reply mean that you're okay with it? If so, then yay… I guess.**

 **Anyways, Until the next chapter, BYE!**


	49. 49: Episode Corrina

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

 **Warning: Uncensored Cursing**

* * *

 **Corrina**

Corrina Krakesagi. The only child of Gunter and Reina ( _ **nee: Yuugiri**_ ) Krakesagi, and cousin to the Krakesagi siblings.

Corrina is often dubbed by many as "Corrin's identical not-twin sister", despite the fact she was born a month later. However, when you look at her, it truly shows.

Aside from her obvious feminine qualities and long, waist-length hair, Corrina was basically Corrin's doppelganger down to their unique red irises and similar shade of snow-white for hair color.

In fact, even people say that her voice is practically a female-version of Corrin's.

And that's where the similarities end.

Personality-wise, they're polar opposites. While Corrin is introverted, taciturn and somber, Corrina on the other hand is extroverted, talkative and bright, often craving a social-life.

There's also another thing that both Corrina and Corrin have in common: They're both attracted to girls.

Yes, you read that right. Corrina is in-fact a lesbian.

Luckily for her, she has family that accept her for who she was. As her father puts it:

"It's like your grandmother taught me: If I didn't accept homosexuals, I'd be the dumbest man alive."

* * *

And you may be asking: Has she had someone to call her own yet? Yes actually. Two in fact- Not at the same time of course.

Her first girlfriend was Anna Mervende. One-fourth of the Anna Triplets. Yep.

You thought the Krakesagi Siblings were crazy enough, try remembering which Anna was which.

Unfortunately, the relationship didn't last long. Only being together for 7 months.

While both Anna and Corrina had a genuine love for each other, Anna's family was suddenly transferred to Palasyo Lowell when her mother suddenly got a chance to work with the president, and as cliché as it was, Corrina and Anna deemed that a long-distance relationship just wasn't going to work.

Luckilly, they departed on good terms, and are still friends to this day.

Corrina's second and current girlfriend is Oboro. Yes. That Oboro- Ryoma's ex-girlfriend.

Corrina and Oboro were friends.

After both of their break-ups, they found comfort in each-other. While Oboro broke-up with Ryoma while Corrina and Anna were still together, Corrina (along with Anna) basically helped Oboro get back together. When Corrina and Anna broke-up, Oboro helped Corrina in-turn.

Eventually, they got closer and closer, until they eventually became a couple.

Of course, not everybody shares the same thoughts.

Like every other homosexual out there, Corrina has had her own fair share of homophobes out there who disapproved of it, Corrina expected it, and paid no mind to it, but the worst part happened on their first anniversary:

* * *

Flashback

 **Phomobia**

"This restaurant sure looks fancy…" Corrina looked slightly worried upon seeing the restaurants exterior. "Are you sure we'll be able to afford it?"

Oboro simply chuckled in response. "I got a high-paying job. Money is no issue. Besides, it's gotta be special for our anniversary. Right?"

"If you say so…" Corrina still didn't seem convinced.

When the duo entered the restaurant, they were greeted by a waiter.

"Table for two please."

"Of course," The waiter greeted kindly. "Would you like outside or inside?"

"Inside would be nice." Corrina answered.

"Right this way."

When the duo was finally seated. The waiter handed them the menu and continued to wait any other table in need.

"Hey look," Corrina began.

"What?"

"They've a Lover's Special."

"Really? What do they have?"

"A choice between either a salad or 'Soup of the Day' for Appetizer. A choice of either Roast Chicken, Baked Salmon or a T-Bone steak for the main course. Two glasses of either Iced Tea or Wine, and a dessert choice of either Chocolate Mousse, Tiramisu or Parfait."

"And how much is it?"

"A total of 650 gil." Corrina answered, before adding "What's this? I thought Ms. High-paying Fashionista said that money was no problem."

"Hey, there's such a thing as going over-budget for the rich too you know." Oboro slightly glared.

Corrina simply giggled in response.

After a few minutes (say maybe 3 to 6), Corrina finally signaled for a waiter. Or in this case, wait _ress_.

"Good-evening ladies." The waitress greeted. She too sounded friendly. "I am Shannon, and I will be your waitress for this evening. May I take your order?"

"Certainly." Corrina began. "One lover's special please." Oboro on the other hand, was using her phone.

"I'm sorry. What?" Shannon spoke, with an expression of discomfort.

"I said… One Lover's Special. Please." Corrina answered again, still keeping calm.

"I'm terribly sorry, the Lover's Special isn't available today."

Corrina was about to tell Shannon to come back so she could reorder, when she noticed a couple behind Shannon being served food that were served in the special.

"Really now?" Corrina began, slightly unconvinced. "Then what is the couple behind you eating? Are they not food from the special?"

Shannon began to visibly sweat. "Oh. They… uh… ordered them separately."

"One Lover's Special for the happy couple." The waiter spoke, loud enough for the duo to hear. "If you two need anything else, just call one of our waiters or waitresses."

' _Shit!_ '

"Unavailable you say?" Corrina raised her brows.

"That was the last serving." Shannon quickly said. "I should know, I took the order."

Another waiter with a tray began to speak up. "Lover's Special. Who ordered the Lover's Special?"

Corrina spoke again. "Ok, quit lying. Why do you not want us to have the Lover's Special."

"Because it's for heterosexual couples only." Shannon hissed.

"Excuse-me?" Corrina slowly matched Shannon's tone. "Where does it say that?"

"Did you not see the fine print?"

"There's no fine print."

"Then that menu was misprinted."

"None of our menus have the print."

"Then they're both misprints."

"Quit lying. Bitch."

"I'm sorry. What was that you little sin?"

"You heard me. Bitch. You're refusing to serve me and my girlfriend solely because we're a lesbian couple."

"So what you little tramp. What're you gonna do about it? You've no proof."

"Actually, they do." A man's voice began, causing Shannon to genuinely freeze in place.

"Mr. Roberts!" Shannon exclaimed loud enough for virtually everyone in the restaurant to stop and stare at the table. "Wh-Wh-What're you doing here?"

"I think you can answer that yourself Ms. Rovero. Care to tell me why you refuse to serve these two our Lover's Special?"

Shannon was immediately stunned at the question. "H-H-How did you know?"

"I can answer that." Oboro spoke, before flipping her phone revealing it in video mode. "I was videotaping the whole thing for memory purposes, when I accidentally hit the 'Live' button."

Shannon suddenly felt her whole world collapse.

"In other words, my 750,000 followers on Quictogram saw the _WHOLE_ thing…"

Shannon slowly looked back to Mr. Roberts, who only had the deadliest of stares right now. If looks could kill, Shannon would've been dead 5 times over.

"My office… **NOW!** "

"YES SIR!" Shannon quickly rushed to the office, while covering her face with an empty tray… that unfortunately had some sticky substance on it. As Shannon ran, she quickly glanced back. Aside from a sea of glares and whispers directed towards her, she noticed Corrina bumping her fists together. She knew that gesture very well.

' _I am SO fired._ '

Mr. Roberts looked towards the duo, bowing slightly.

"I am terribly sorry ladies. I shall deal with her myself. Now, don't you worry. We've a heavy stock of our Lover's Special. Perhaps you two would still like to order."

As Corrina was about to speak, it was Oboro's turn to open her mouth.

"As much as we would love to, I'm afraid we'll have to take our order someplace else."

"But whatever for? Rest assured, She will NOT touch your food. I will make sure of it."

"And I'm sure you will." Oboro patted his shoulder. "But…" her face then slowly morphed into her signature glare. "With service like that for people like us, I'm afraid that it's clear that your place will never be up to our standards."

She then grabbed Corrina's hand. "Come on love, we'll go someplace else."

The duo then left the restaurant. Mr. Roberts facepalmed at the embarrassment.

"One last thing!" Oboro poked her head into the doorway. "You might want to change your restaurant name if you know what I mean." She then left again.

' _This is gonna tarnish the restaurant's reputation so bad. Damn that homophobic brat._ '

Flashback End

* * *

In the end, Corrina knows that the experience won't be the last time she'd have to deal with the hate. She knows it very well. The best thing she can do for now is wait it out, and do what her 'twin' does, and ignore it all. Besides, it'll only affect her if she let's it.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Mr. Robert predicted, Phomobia's reputation was indeed ruined. The video went viral. His once straight 5-star reviews online has since plummeted down to 3 stars- all with the same complaint of Shannon. Mr. Robert has since been trying his hardest to set things right… to little success.

As for Shannon, she didn't have any better…

She was immediately fired, her husband filed for divorce- with him taking full custody of their two twin sons, she never had a job again thanks to the video.

And to add insult to injury, even her _OWN_ family kicked her out, with her mother telling her "I raised my children to respect everyone. How dare you disrespect that rule, Out! Out of my house!"

And now, Shannon has been living in a roach motel. Her way of making money now was by disguising herself, going by a fake-name, and having to resort to stripping and posing for money.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're clear!**

 **I'm sorry. I know it's another LGBT chapter, but it's the last one. I promise.**

 **This was originally going to be an origin story like its sister episode, but then I thought 'I could do more.', so I expanded on it.**

 **As for the Corrina-Oboro-Anna storyline, I knew I needed to explain it since I added that in the Christmas Special. The truth is: I never felt satisfied with Anna. I like her as a character in-game, but I felt I was going nowhere with the plot, so I decided to replace her. I hope you all understand.**

 **Apologies to anyone named Shannon or have the last name Roberts and Rovero. I meant no harm. I chose those names because when I was in sixth grade, I had this horrible bully named Shannon (I won't reveal her last name for privacy purposes). And I mean it when I say that she was a fucking bitch.**

 **She tormented me, made fun of me, and called me a 'daughter of a bitch.' Needless to say, I assaulted her after a while. Never insult my mom unless you want to die.**

 **Actually, don't insult someone's parents period. That's just low. Good Lord…**

 **As for Roberts, in high school, I had this bully named Robert, and yes, he was an asshole as well. He didn't hit me thankfully, but he kept calling me a bitch and insulted me with a nickname. Want to know the nickname? PM me.**

 **What did I do to him? I kicked him on the groin.**

 **Rovero? Last name of another bully. Again, won't reveal first name for privacy. Same thing as Robert, and same fate.**

 **I know it's petty to do this to a bully, but I don't give a fuck!**

 **Lastly, don't you just love the internet? In mere minutes, justice can be served thanks to social media videos. Karma is a bitch, and I love it.**

 **Review Reply:**

 **cheese.1000lb: I'm so glad you managed to survive. I'm glad you didn't take it too hard.**

 **ScalchopWarrior: Don't worry. Take it easy. I'm glad you liked it either way.**

 **Anyways, Last Chapter is next. Until next chapter, BYE!**


	50. 50: Finale

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

"Are you sure you've everything you need?" Came Mikoto's voice from the hallway.

"I'm pretty sure I do." Corrin spoke.

"Bags?"

"Already downstairs."

"Clothes?"

"Check."

"Toothbrush and toothpaste?"

"Check."

"Bathing Towel?"

"Check."

"Underwear?"

"Mom?!"

"I'm sorry. I just want to make sure that you've everything ready. Now, is everything in your room packed properly?"

"Pretty sure it is."

"Will you please check again?"

"Fine…"

* * *

Before we continue, you're probably asking "What is going on?" and probably "Why is Corrin the one packing? Why not everybody else?"

Well… Corrin's the only one packing since he's leaving the house. Not for good. But for college. Due to the sudden increase in college work, Corrin found himself spending more time in the University than anywhere else.

As a result, Corrin decided that he had to dorm for the time-being. A decision that wasn't easy by any mean, but he and the rest of his family knew it was for the best so he doesn't have to tire himself too often.

* * *

Corrin and his mother entered his bedroom, and… it was almost empty, save for a few of Corrin's belongings that he deemed 'unsuitable' for college dorms.

"I can't remember the last time I ever saw this room empty."

"I don't think it was ever empty to begin with." Corrin said. "You did say that this room was a former bathroom."

"I just can't believe that you're going to be gone for a long time…"

"I won't be gone forever mom." Corrin assured. "I'll be back for the holidays and stuff."

"I suppose…" Mikoto simply answered, before she eventually decided to leave the room. "How much longer did you say that the Hyper-Hold taxi will take?"

"About 20 more minutes give or take." Corrin replied, fixing the room.

"Well… be sure to be ready by then."

"Will do."

Mikoto then left to attend to other things.

* * *

After a few minutes of cleaning the room which included: rearranging the figures and vehicles on his shelf, fixing the clothes left behind in the dresser, locking his chest for… er… safety purposes. The last thing he did: fix Kamui properly on the bed so he's at his usual spot when he's (Corrin) not on the bed: In the center of the bed.

Corrin took one last look at his bedroom, before slowly closing the door once more, and heading downstairs.

Later

"Are you sure you've to leave us?" Sakura asked once more.

"You don't have to…" Elise added.

"I have to." Corrin confirmed once more. "If I want to pass, I have to leave. Besides, it's not like I'll be gone forever. I'll be here for the holidays."

"Time flies so fast doesn't it?" Ryoma spoke.

"What do you mean?" Corrin inquired.

"Think of it," Xander began. "It seems like yesterday you just got into college. And now, you're off to the dorms."

"You grow up so fast." Camilla hugged her younger brother.

"Isn't that supposed to be mom or dad's line or something?"

"You know what I mean…"

"Of course, I do."

"Dang it." Hinoka grabbed her brother, locking him in yet another armlock. "The house is gonna be quiet now."

"Was it ever quiet to begin with?" Takumi spoke.

"Less quiet I mean." Hinoka corrected.

After all that Leo approached his brother.

"I was never really good on giving these good-bye speeches or whatever, so I'll just say this." Leo started. "Make sure you do your best. Both in and out of school."

"Yes dad." Corrin jokingly said, to which Leo stared back with half-eyelids. "I'm kidding. You know I'll do my best."

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Wonder who that could be?" Corrin asked.

"I'll get it." Ryoma stood up, volunteering himself. When he finally reached the door, and opened it, he simply called out.

"Seems we have guests. Corrin, want to come see?"

"Why only me Ryoma? What's so important tha- Guys!" Corrin questioned, before finally seeing that at the door were none other than his friends Silas and Kaze.

"Guys, what are you doing here?"

"We came to see our best friend of." Kaze said.

"I mean, what kind of friends would we be if we didn't see our best friend of?" Silas stated.

"You guys do have a point there." Corrin said. "It's just a shame that we're going to different universities…"

A cab suddenly stopped before the house.

"Is that it already?" Corrin asked.

"Thank goodness I made it!" A female voice replied in relief, revealing that the taxi was in fact what Flora took from her apartment.

"Flora?!"

"Not glad to see me?" Flora asked, almost sounding insulted.

"What? No!" Corrin replied, slightly embarrassed. "I'm just surprised that you took a cab, and not your car…"

"Sorry." Flora replied. "I forgot to gas my car yesterday."

"Oh dang."

"Well this is a surprise…" Corrin spoke. "It's not just my best friends here, but also my girlfriend as well."

A slight pause

"Want to come in for some drinks for a while?"

"Sure." Kaze said.

"Yeah, I could you a drink." Flora added.

"Thought you'd never ask." Silas spoke as well.

* * *

30 Minutes Later

A car beep echoed its way into the house.

"It's finally here." Corrin announced.

"I'll help you with your bags." Xander volunteered.

"Thanks."

* * *

Later

"Well…" Corrin began, as he walked to the cab. "I guess this is it…"

Corrin was halfway to the cab, when he suddenly felt his two youngest sisters hug him.

"Come back soon ok?" Sakura asked.

"Don't forget about us…" Elise added.

Corrin hugged his youngest sisters in return. "Of course I won't forget you two. Or anybody for that matter."

The twins let him go before going back.

Takumi was next. "Here." Takumi gave his brother a small bow keychain. "Just a little something from me."

"Thanks."

Leo then came next, with a piece of paper at hand. "Here."

"What's this?"

"Just a few quotes from some of my favorite authors. if you ever feel like giving up."

"I'll keep this in mind."

Camilla came next, locking her brother in yet another of her signature hugs. "Stay safe my dear brother."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

"Here. I made this the moment you announced the dorm thing." Camilla handed him a small cushion with the image of a dragon sewn on it.

"This is rather surprising. Thanks."

Hinoka came up to her brother, trapping him, and giving him a playful noogie. "Gonna miss you little bro. Remember, college is no place to mess up big time."

"I'll keep my guard up."

Ryoma was next, and he stood a couple of inches from his brother. "Hard to believe that you'll be gone for a while."

' _If I had a Gil every time I heard that…_ ' Corrin thought to himself.

"Just remember to be careful around the fraternities. Not all of them have good intentions."

"I don't plan to join a single one."

"Good." Ryoma placed both his hands on his brother's shoulders, before going back.

Last sibling was Xander.

"You've grown quite a lot this 2012." Xander said. "Of course, I don't need to tell you to keep studies as your main priority, partying can wait."

"I doubt I'll get invited to those things anytime soon…"

"Never say never." Xander slightly winked to his brother, receiving a playful smirk in response.

"Good luck." Xander patted his brother's back.

And last were the parents.

"It's going to be a little quiet now around here." Anankos began.

"I don't think it was ever quiet to begin with." Corrin joked.

"We're gonna miss you so much sweetheart." Mikoto hugged her middle child.

"I'll miss you all as well."

"Here." Mikoto handed her son a gift. "You'll need time to relax between studies, so your father and I got you this."

"What is it?"

"You'll have to open it later." Mikoto replied at first, before lowering her head to her son's ear. "Just in case your siblings get jealous."

"No we won't!" Elise called out.

Anankos then noticed the cab. "Better get going now. The cab won't wait forever."

"All right." Corrin began moving to the cab, before being stopped by his friends.

"What? No good-bye for us." Silas asked.

"Heck no!"

"So, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kaze began.

"I think I am…"

The three then placed their fists together side-by-side (Silas to the right, Kaze to the left and Corrin right at the center), a signature thing they did since they were 14, and High School Sophomores.

"See ya." Corrin spoke, before moving again.

"Two years, and that pose is still cheesy as sin." Hinoka whispered to Ryoma.

"Just let them be Hinoka," Ryoma said. "Just let them be…"

Corrin stopped once more, seeing Flora.

"So… should I be worried that you might find someone else there or something?" Flora asked, with a hint of joking.

"What?" Corrin began. "Hell to the no! You and I have been together since we were High School freshmen. There's no way I'd ever replace you."

"Believe it!" Camilla called out.

The two ignored her.

"Long story short… The day I leave you is when death do us part."

Flora playfully rolled her eyes. "You're so cheesy. I always liked that about you."

The two ended with a slight kiss.

"Save it for after graduation!" Leo called out.

The two pulled back, both slightly embarrassed.

"I'll see you soon." Corrin left, but not before giving Flora a small gift to remember her by: A gold bracelet with a heart. Flora was very touched by the gift.

Corrin was once again stopped when something furry brushed against him.

"Oh Flannel," Corrin bent down to pat the dog. "How could I forget you?"

Flannel barked in response.

"Sorry boy, you won't be able to see me for a while…"

As if understanding, Flannel's ears drooped slightly.

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon."

Flannel immediately barked again.

"Now, don't let anyone near my stuff all right boy?" To which Flannel barked in response.

"Good boy." Corrin walked once more.

After a long while, Corrin finally boarded the cab, and lowered the window (with the driver's permission of course).

"Bye everyone!" Corrin waved. "I'll see you all soon."

The car slowly began to move.

Anankos: "Now be careful out there!"

Mikoto: "Study well!"

Xander: "No fraternity or sorority joining!"

Ryoma: "See you very soon!"

Hinoka: "Make sure to let us know if anything happens!"

Camilla: "Stay safe!"

Leo: "Easy on the partying!"

Takumi: "Watch out for yourself!"

Elise: "Have fun!"

Sakura: "Come back safely!"

Eventually, the house became smaller and smaller, until it was no longer in sight.

"Sorry for the long wait sir."

"Think nothing of it." The driver replied. He had an African accent. "It's always nice to know that family will look out for each other no matter what."

"You're absolutely right."

Two hours later, the cab had finally stopped at the university: University of Valla-If.

Luckily, the cab was already paid for, so Corrin simply had to remove his bags and leave.

* * *

After registering, Corrin eventually made it to the dorm rooms, found his room and knocked. The room was kept neat and tidy. Already in the room was a young man around his age with dark hair that was somewhat of a black-purple hue.

"Hi, I'm Marc, your roommate. A pleasure to meet you." Marc then reached his hand out.

"Hi, I'm Corrin." Corrin greeted, shaking Marc's hand.

"Don't worry. I haven't picked a bed yet, so pick any you want. You also have your own desk and everything." Marc then headed for the door. "I'll just go and get the rest of my things from downstairs. The other room key's on the desk."

Corrin nodded, before he began unpacking. After unpacking, Corrin sat on his chosen bed (one that was somewhat similar to his own), and finally unwrapped the gift, revealing it to be a book that he wanted to buy, but ran out of stock: Throne of Iron-Steel.

"Thanks mom and dad." Corrin spoke, before noticing that the book had already been unwrapped. ' _Must've been for checking purposes…_ '

Corrin flipped through the book, before noticing something like a bookmark.

Corrin grabbed the 'bookmark', revealing it to be a family picture. Corrin flipped to it's back, revealing a message:

* * *

 _ **My Dearest Son Corrin,**_

 _ **As I've said before, it seems hard to believe that you'll be leaving for college, yet here you are. Your father and I, along with the rest of your siblings couldn't be any more proud of you.**_

 _ **College will be hard, there's no doubt. But always remember to keep your head up and strive for good grades.**_

 _ **Always remember however, that no matter what you do, the choice is yours.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Mom**_

* * *

Corrin wiped a slight tear from his eye. "Thanks mom and dad. And you guys. For everything."

A few minutes later, Marc suddenly bursts through the door. "Hey Corrin, I'll just be with my friends for a while. Want to come with me?"

"Depends." Corrin began. "Are you guys a fraternity or something?"

Marc laughed. "Heck no! We're just a group of friends. A club if you will."

A slight pause.

"You ever heard of the famous ' _Shepherds_ '?"

"Can't say I have…"

"Then you're gonna have one heck of a time! Come on!"

"All right." Corrin agreed before leaving with Marc.

* * *

After Corrin closed the door, the camera moves across the room, showing first Marc's bed, the bathroom, the window that overlooks the university grounds, the desks, before finally ending at Corrin's bed, where by the wall is a picture of the family, everyone smiling.

Mikoto and Anankos at either side, Mikoto on the right, Anankos on the left

And the siblings taking the rest of the frame.

Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura next to Mikoto in that order.

Xander, Camilla, Leo and Elise next to Anankos in that order.

And Corrin, right in the middle, between Sakura and Elise.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap!**

 **To everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and/or favorited this story, I can't thank you all enough for your love and support. Seriously, I can't.**

 **I always knew I wanted to end it with Corrin leaving, since I've always felt that the series should end with Corrin's misadventures with his siblings finally closing.**

 **Don't worry, Corrin survives the whole dorm ordeal for those curious.**

 **Anyways, until my next story, wherever it may be, BYE! 3 3 3**


	51. Bonus Chapter: Easter Eggs

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

 **I lied. There'll be two more chapters after the finale. First is the Easter egg section, and last will be the epilogue.**

 **Even though the series has finally concluded, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all the references that I've made throughout the chapters.**

 **Think of this as some kind of Easter Egg hunt (even though it's nowhere close to Easter).**

 **Have mercy on me. This was hell to edit**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Make the Choice**

1\. The title is a reference to the gimmick of Fates where you choose a side during Chapter 6.

2\. Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura's choice of Bloodline is based on the Birthright path.

3\. Xander, Camilla, Leo and Elise's choice of Loyalty is based on the Conquest path.

4\. Hinoka's line of 'scum' is a reference to the infamous _Nohrian Scum_ line. One of Hinoka's voice clips actually says that very line.

5\. Hinoka calling Camilla 'Thundertits' is a reference to YouTuber _Obsidian Wasp's_ parody of the 'Choose a Side' Trailer, where Hinoka calls Camilla exactly just that.

6. **Star Wars** – Corrin says "But I sense a disturbance in the force", a reference to a line that is said in the film series. Although the actual line in "I FELT a GREAT disturbance in the force."

7\. Corrin's stuffed dragon's name is Corrin's Japanese name. It is also a reference to Corrin having the ability of transforming into a dragon.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – When Sisters Argue**

 **8\. F.R.I.E.N.D.S.** \- The entire shot is a parody of the fight that happens between the characters Rachel and Monica about Jean-Claude Van Damme that happens in the episode 'The One After The Superbowl Part. 2'.

-Camilla takes the role of Rachel

-Hinoka takes the role of Monica

-Corrin takes the role of Phoebe

-Kaden takes the role of Jean-Claude Van Damme

 **9\. Furry** –Camilla calls Kaden a Furry. A furry is a person who's a fan of anthropomorphic animals with humanoid characteristics.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Izumo**

10\. Izumo is a place in Fates that is ruled by Izana.

11\. Zola being intimidated by Leo is a reference to the _Conquest_ and _Revelations_ path, where Leo executes him. In _Birthright_ , Garon is the one who kills him.

12\. Ryoma being a Kendo practitioner is a reference to him being a Swordsmaster in Fates.

13\. Hinoka being in flight school is a reference to her being a _Pegasus Knight_ in Fates, which is a flying class.

14\. Sakura's love for fruits is a reference to the _Beach Brawl_ DLC where her CG shows her with a fruit bowl.

15\. Elise's excitement for flower crowns is also a reference to _Beach Brawl_ where her CG shows her making it.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – Caught by Siblings**

 _None_

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – Family Reunions**

16\. The three wars mentioned is a reference to the _Birthright, Conquest_ and _Revelations_ paths of Fates. Ironically, Gunter and Reina only participate in two of them.

 **17\. Kurt Angle** – The line 'Oh it's true. It's DAMN true' is a reference to a famous quote by the wrestler while he was in the WWE.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me one**

18\. The title is a reference to the song 'Matchmaker' from the 1964 musical _Fiddler on the Roof._ The musical was later adapted into a film in 1971.

19\. The original line is actually "Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me A MATCH". It was changed to 'one' because of space restriction.

20\. The pair-up strategy was first introduced in _Awakening._ Hence Robin's connection to it.

21\. Scarlet's mention of being dead is a reference to the _Revelations_ path where she dies mid-game.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Unwanted**

 _None_

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – Showing (Slight) Support**

22\. Elise and Sakura's duet is a reference to Enishi ~For Sakura and Elise~. It's never heard in-game, instead being included in the official soundtrack.

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – Nightmare**

 **23\. Final Fantasy VIII** – The musical accompaniment is the opening theme of the game.

24\. The nightmare sequence references the cut-scene from Chapter 6 of Fire Emblem: Fates.

-However, there's actually a goof: Camilla is shown to be wielding an axe, when in the cutscene itself, Camilla has no weapon of any sorts.

25\. Ryoma's armor being compared to a lobster is based on a joke where fans compare Ryoma's outfit to that of a lobster.

 **26\. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS** – The ending scene is a reference to Corrin's trailer for the game which debuted in a December 2015 Nintendo Direct.

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – My Sister The Stalker**

26\. Elise's comment about Corrin not petting Flora is a reference to Fate's infamous skinship that was available in the original Japanese release, but removed in the English version.

* * *

 **Chapter 11 – (Remote) Control Freak**

27\. The channel switching references various media. In order:

 **-WWE** – References the opening of the show before Raw, Smackdown! and ECW I before it changed into the boring 'Then. Now. Forever' crap.

 **-Drake & Josh **– The line is said in the episode **Foam Finger** , and is quite popular in the series.

 **-Gravity Falls** – Dipper says this line in the episode **Little Dipper** when Dipper finds a crystal that alters height, and is attacked by a mountain lion.

 **-Spongebob SquarePants** – The famous line is said by Patrick Star and Squidward Tentacles in the episode **Band Geeks**.

 **-All That/Good Burger** – The opening line said by Kel Mitchell's character Ed in the sketch of the series, that was later made into a movie.

 **-Victorious** – The line is said by the character Jade West to Sinjin Van Cleef in the episode **Tori the Zombie**.

 **-How I Met Your Mother** – The line is said by Neil Patrick Harris' character Barney Stinson a lot.

 **-The Loud House** – The phrase references the line in the theme song.

 **-Hell's Kitchen** – One of Chef Gordon Ramsay's famous insults in the series.

 **-The Suite Life of Zack and Cody** – Mr. Moseby says this line to London when he tries to teach her how to drive in the episode **Cody Goes to Camp**.

 **-F.R.I.E.N.D.S.** – Phoebe says this after breaking up Monica and Rachel's fight in the episode **The One After The Superbowl Part. 2**.

* * *

 **Chapter 12 – MMO**

28\. A reference to the gaming genre that means 'Massively Multiplayer Online'. It only misses 'G' for 'Game'.

29\. VALLA: Heroes of The Emblem references the following by its name:

 **-Hearthstone** – Heroes of the Emblem is a reference to the game 'Heroes of Warcraft'

 **-Fire Emblem: Mystery of The Emblem** – Heroes of The Emblem is referenced in the game's name as well.

 **-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelations** – Valla is the name of the third kingdom in the game.

 **-World of Warcraft** – The game plays similar to the MMO.

 **30\. Leeroy Jenkins** – Keaton's charge quote is a reference to the player of the same name who charged, unprepared yelling his name. His charge ends up obliterating his team. His real name in Ben Schulz

 **31\. Xenoblade Chronicles** – You Will Know Our Names is the background theme. The theme usually plays when the party encounters a high-level opponent. The track is available in Super Smash Bros. for WiiU and 3DS.

 **32\. Wolfssegner** – Keaton's name is a reference to his promotion in Fates.

33\. Niles' username is a reference to how in Fates, Niles has an eye patch with an 'X' that covers his missing eye. In the fic, Niles still has it, but for a different purpose.

34\. Odin's username is a reference to his Dual Support quote "Ugh! My aching blood!"

35\. Beruka's username is a reference to her family being a group of assassins.

36\. Corrin's username is a reference to the Yato blade, his signature weapon in Fates.

37\. Leo's username references his signature Tome in Fates. Knight is a reference to Dark Knight, a class in Fates. **NOT** Batman.

 **38\. Fire Emblem: Awakening** – Grima is the final boss in the game.

-Expiration is his attack in the game.

39\. One of the items: **Exalted Falchion** , is a transformation in the game that's obtained after Chrom performs the awakening with all five gemstones.

 **40\. Fire Emblem Fates** – The **Point Blank** is a skill that is obtained from a tome that is rewarded from the DLC **End: Lost in Waves** without a single casualty.

-The fact that it's a bow is a reference to the fact that the skill allows a bow user to attack from 1 space, as opposed to the usual 2 spaces.

* * *

 **Chapter 13 – Hell's Kitchen Nightmares**

41\. The title is a reference to the TV shows 'Hell's Kitchen' and 'Kitchen Nightmares'. Both shows are hosted by famous chef Gordon Ramsay. Interestingly, both shows contain the word 'Kitchen'.

* * *

 **Chapter 14 – World War Siblings**

42\. The title references both World Wars that happened from July 28, 1914 – November 18, 1918 (First World War) and September 1, 1939 – September 2, 1945 (Second World War).

-Can also be a reference to the 2013 film 'World War Z', as the 'Si' in siblings sounds like how one would say 'Z' (as in zee)

43\. Beef Stew and Miso Soup being Leo and Takumi's respective favorite food is a reference to their 'B' Support Conversation in Fates.

* * *

 **Chapter 15 – Festivals**

44\. Touma is the Japanese name for Valla.

45\. The title references the **Festival of Bonds** DLC that was never released in English

 **46\. Final Fantasy XIII** – The background theme plays in the game in the place of the same name.

47\. Orochi's fan dance spirits is a reference to the scrolls in Fates that take the appearance of various animals.

-Fun Fact: The Rabbit Spirit is in the shape of a Taguel from Awakening.

48\. The costumes and their respective recipient is a reference to the **Nohrian Festival of Bonds**.

* * *

 **Chapter 16 – Girls Just Want to Have Fun**

49\. The title references the 1979 song originally by Robert Hazard that was later made popular in 1983 by Cyndi Lauper.

-Can also be a reference to the 1985 film of the same name.

50\. The Opera House in Fates is in Cyrkensia, hence the setting of the shot

* * *

 **Chapter 17 – The Clone Wars**

51\. The title references the series **Star Wars: The Clone Wars**. This version was a 3D CGI animated series that aired from October 2008 – March 2014. A CGI film version was released earlier at August 2008 (Hollywood premiere) and August 2008 (Everywhere else)

52\. Jakob is wearing his attire from Fates.

53\. The black headband and butterfly that Corrina wears is an option for customization when you create a Female Avatar.

* * *

 **Chapter 18 – Dude Looks Like A Lady**

54\. The title references 1987 song by Aerosmith. The title is actually ' **Dude (Looks Like A Lady)** '.

55\. Some of the gender-bend siblings reference the following:

 **-Riya** – Ryoma's female counterpart is named after the Japanese singer of the same name.

 **-Big Hero 6** – Hinoka's male counterpart is named after the character of both the Marvel comic and the 2014 cgi film of the same name.

 **-League of Legends** – Leo's female counterpart is named after the Champion from the game.

 **-Naruto** – Sakura's male counterpart is named after the character. Interestingly, Sakura and Sasuke are married in the finale, and have a daughter named Sarada.

56\. Macarath is a place in Nohr that is known for medicine.

-In Birthright, Takumi is brought there after contracting a deadly disease from the Wolfkin.

-In Conquest, Elise falls ill, and is brought there.

* * *

 **Chapter 19 – A Day in The Life of Corrin**

57\. The title references the story 'A Day in the Life' by Fanfic author _smileplease91_.

 **58\. The Loud House** – The entire shot references the full-length theme song.

* * *

 **Chapter 20 – Dance, Dance Revolution**

59\. The title references the video game series of the same name that was first released on 1988 for the Arcade and PlayStation 1.

 **60\. Final Fantasy VIII** – Waltz for the Moon plays during the SeeD ball in the game.

-The scene even ends with fireworks like the original cutscene.

-The scene where Corrin interacts with Silas and Peri references the scene with Squall and Zell and Selphie respectively leading up to the scene.

* * *

 **Chapter 21 – When Camilla Met Corrin**

61\. The title references the film 'When Harry Met Sally…' released on July 21, 1989.

-Fun Fact: The film's name was actually referenced in a trailer for Monsters Inc. (2001). Why? Because Billy Crystal, who voiced Mike appeared in the film as well.

62\. Xander and Ryoma's toy soldiers reference the Nohrian and Hoshidan army respectively.

* * *

 **Chapter 22 – House Tour**

63\. The title references the MTV show 'MTV Cribs' and 'Teen Cribs'

* * *

 **Chapter 23 – Picture Perfect**

64\. The "Sieg" is a reference to Xander's character. His sword, Siegfried and his son, Siegbert.

65\. Corrin running around barefoot in a photo references him being barefoot in the Nohr Prince/ss classes and its promotions Nohr Noble and Hoshido Noble.

66\. The faerie dragon toy is a references Lilith's dragon form. The form appears as a toy in Xander's Beach Brawl picture.

67\. Some of the album covers reference things that are related to the siblings.

-Xander's cover references him being a Paladin in Fates.

-Hinoka's cover references her being a Sky Knight in Fates.

-Camilla's cover references her doting nature towards her siblings in Fates.

-Sakura and Elise's cover once again reference their Beach Brawl pictures.

* * *

 **Chapter 24 – Dog-Gone It**

68\. Flannel's look is a reference to the appearance of the Wolfkin from Fates.

69\. Flannel's name is Keaton's Japanese name.

* * *

 **Chapter 25 – Bookworm**

 **NONE**

* * *

 **Chapter 26 – Jumpy Aren't You?**

 **NONE**

* * *

 **Chapter 27 – Board (Game) Already?**

70\. The game the siblings play is a reference to the game **Monopoly** , and its contents.

-Take a Chance is a reference to 'Chance'.

-Ryoma's card reference the 'It's your Birthday' card.

-Pandora's Box is a reference to 'Community Chest'.

-Thoron Electrical Company is a reference to 'Electric Company'.

-Waterwheel Renvall is a reference to 'Waterworks'.

-Player Phase is a reference to 'Pass Go'.

-Rest Stop is a reference to 'Free Parking'.

-Griffon Airlines is a reference to the various Railroads n the board game.

-Escape from Jail is a reference to the 'Get Out of Jail Free' card.

-Throwing three doubles in Monopoly does land you in jail.

71\. The properties in the shot also reference various Fire Emblem elements:

 **-Jehanna** is a nation in the capital of Magvel from **Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones**. The fact that it's red references Ismaire and her son Joshua, who both have red hair.

 **-Thoron** is a lightning Tome. It is Rank B in Awakening, and Rank E in Fates. It's locked to Robin in Fates and Shadows of Valentia.

 **-Waterwheel** is a Rank S Naginata in Fates.

 **-Renvall** is an area in Northern Grado in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones.

-Player Phase references the Player's Turn in the Fire Emblem series.

-Griffon is a mythical creature, as well as a mount for the Griffon Rider in Awakening.

-Krakenburg and Valla are places in Fates.

72\. Pandora's Box is named after the Greek legend of the same name. In Greek mythology, the box is actually a large jar that contains all the evils in the world.

* * *

 **Chapter 28 – Game On!**

 **73\. Fantastic 4 -** The title is a reference to Fantastic Four's Human Torch's catchphrase **'Flame On!'**

74\. Hinoka's comment about Elise's 'gold' medal is a reference to the fact how most gold medals these days aren't actually pure gold.

 **75\. Thumb Wrestling Federation** – The way Hinoka and Elise start their thumb wrestling match is the way they start before a match takes place.

* * *

 **Chapter 29 – Ticket to Victory**

76\. Amy Cree is named after **Amy Lee** , the lead singer of Evanescence. The band's songs are referenced in order:

-Going Under

-Everybody's Fool

-My Immortal

-Lithium ( _The only song that wasn't changed/parodied_ )

-Call Me When You're Sober

-My Heart Is Broken

-Tourniquet

-My Last Breath

-Bring Me To Life

* * *

 **Chapter 30 – I'm Coming Out**

77\. The title is a reference to the 1980 song by **Diana Ross**. The song is often regarded as the LGBT anthem. Coincidentally, the phrase "Coming Out" is a term in LGBT where a person self-discloses about his/her sexual orientation or identity.

78\. The fact that this is the 30th shot, and released in June is a reference to June being pride month, as well as having 30 days in total.

* * *

 **Chapter 31 – Late Like the White Rabbit**

 **78\. Alice in Wonderland -** The title is a reference to the character White Rabbit is a character from the 1865 novel 'Alice in Wonderland' by Lutwidge Dodgson under the penname 'Lewis Carrol'. An animated film version was released by Disney in 1951.

-The White Rabbit is often heard saying 'I'm Late' in the book.

-Corrin even yells out "I'm Late" early in the shot.

79\. The Taxi driver's description is the description of **Gonzalez**. A character from **Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade.**

80\. University of Myriel-Roran has two references.

-Myriel and Roran are the Japanese names of **Miriel** and **Laurent** from **Fire Emblem: Awakening**.

 **81\. Pokémon X and Y –** The taxi driver discounts Corrin taxi fare. This references the game where you can have lower taxi fare if you're stylish enough.

82\. Corrin's class has many references:

 **-Fire Emblem: Awakening** – Ms. Philein is named after **Phila**.

 **-Stuck in the Middle** – Harley is named after **Harley Diaz** , who's a character from the show. The show is also about a large family. In the show, she's an inventor.

 **-Pitch Perfect** – Beca and Chloe are the main characters from the film who are part of an accapella group. The two are played by Anna Kendrick and Brittany Snow respectively.

 **-TheRunawayGuys** – Jonathan, Emile and Timothy are the real names of YouTubers **ProtonJon** , **Chuggaaconroy** and **NintendoCapriSun** respectively who are a trio of let's players.

 **-The Loud House** – Lincoln and Clyde are one of the main characters of the show.

* * *

 **Chapter 32 – Gutter Mouth**

 **83\. Hi-5 –** Air-5 is a reference to the Austrailian children's show.

84\. Dambit is a play on the curse 'Damn it'

 **85\. Grawlixes** – There is a reason Xander's didn't have a dolphin chirp. Grawlixes are symbols used in comics to censor cursing.

 **86\. Spongebob Squarepants** – The dolphin chirp that censors the cursing in the flashbacks is a reference to the episode **Sailor Mouth**.

 **87\. Monster Hunter** – Corrin's game is a reference to the game series. Specifically **Monster Hunter Generations** , known in Japan as **Monster Hunter X**.

88\. Falchisaur is a reference to **Glavenus**. One of Generations' flagship monsters along with **Astalos** , **Mizutsune** and **Gammoth**.

 **89\. X-Men –** X-Corp is a reference to the superhero team from Marvel.

-The tagline of the comic is the same as Gambit's debut in **Uncanny X-Men #266** released in August 1990.

-Dambit is also a reference to the X-Men Character Gambit

* * *

 **Chapter 33 – Ice Ice Baby**

90\. The title is a reference to the 1990 song of the same name by **Vanilla Ice**.

 **91\. Pokémon – Wulfrup** , **Suzunice** , **Prycagi** and **Brychiku** are named after Wulfric, Candice, Pryce and Brycen with a combination of their respective Japanese and English names. All four of them are Ice-type gym leaders in the series (As of the shot's release.)

92\. Flora and Felicia's siblings (and cousin) reference the following (From oldest to youngest):

 **Fleur**

 **Harry Potter** – Fleur in named after **Fleur Delacour**. Fleur also has a sister named **Gabrielle** , and is married to **Bill Weasley** in the books.

-Fleur speaks with a French accent because her actress, **Clemence Poésy** is French in real life.

-The tournament she mentions is a reference to the **Tri-Wizard Tournament** which happens in **Goblet of Fire**.

 **-** Bill being mentioned as being part of a big family is a reference to the **Weasley Clan** , who are a big family in the books/film, as well as Fleur's husband in the books.

 **Finnick**

 **Hunger Games –** Finnick is named after **Finnick Odair**. Finnick being an adept swimmer is a reference to District 4 who's industry is fishing. In the series, Finnick has a lover named **Annie Cresta** , who he eventually marries.

 **-** Finnick speaks with an English accent because his actor, **Sam Claflin** is English in real life.

-Finnick offering a sugar cube to Corrin references how Finnick offers Katniss a sugar cube in **Catching Fire**.

 **Julie**

 **Tekken** – Julie being able to see spirits is a reference to the character **Julia Chang**. One of her quotes has her praying and thanking the spirits.

 **Ann**

None.

 **Taylor**

 **Taylor Swift** – Taylor aspiring to be a singer is a reference to the singer.

 **The Sisters**

 **Julie** , **Ann** and **Taylor** are a reference to **Julie Ann Taylor**. She is the voice actress of **Flora** , along with **Cordelia** , her daughter **Severa** / **Selena** and Subaki's daughter **Caeldori**.

 **Julie** and **Ann** also reference **Julianne Alexander**. She is the voice actress of **Felicia** , along with **Setsuna**. She also voices **Catria** (Credited as Connor Kelley) from **Shadows of Valentia**.

 **The Dog**

 **93\. Ai** is named after **Ai Kakuma** , who is Flora's Japanese voice actress.

94\. Taylor's line "Don't you forget about me" is a reference to the 1985 song **Don't You (Forget About Me)** by Simple Minds.

* * *

 **Chapter 34 – You Can't Seat Me!**

95\. The title is a reference WWE superstar John Cena's famous " **You Can't See Me!** " quote.

96\. The Van's nickname **Van-akete** is a named after the Manakete specie from the series.

97\. Elise's quote when fighting for the sweet spot is a reference to her critical quote "No more holding back!". She shares this quote with her retainers Arthur and Effie.

* * *

 **Chapter 35 – Pair-up Support: Cousin Edition**

98\. The title references the Pair-Up mechanic that was introduced in Fire Emblem: Awakening.

 **99\. The Legend of Korra -** The Legend of Rokka is named after the Nickelodeon show.

 **100\. All My Children** – the soap opera Corrin mentions is a reference to the show, which is one of the longest running. The show first aired on January 5, 1970. It ended on September 2, 2013. The couple in question is Reese Williams and Bianca Montgomery.

 **Fun Fact** : Bianca is played by **Eden Riegel** , who voiced **Sumia** and **Nah**. She later voiced **Genny (Credited as Claudia Lenz)** in Fire Emblem Heroes/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia

* * *

 **Chapter 36 – Phantom Controller**

101\. Quindecim: Fantasia's Finale is a reference to the following:

 **-Death Parade** – Quindecim is named after the bar on the 15th floor in the anime.

 **102\. Tekken** – the phrases **New Challenger!** and **Get Ready for The Next Battle!** Come from the game series.

 **103\. Dissidia Final Fantasy** – The game references the series, specifically the game's prequel-sequel **Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy** and its demo **Dissidia Duodecim Prologus.**

 **In Fact:**

 **104\. Dissidia Final Fantasy –** Quindecim references the following in the game.

-Quindecim is Latin for 15. The same way the Duodecim is Latin for 12.

 **-Squall Leonhart** – **Blasting Zone** is one of Squall's limit breaks in VIII and one of his moves in Dissidia.

 **-Super Smash Bros.** – **Final Burst** is a combination of Final Smash as well as EX Burst from Dissidia.

-The **No Johns** quote is also a reference to the quote by Nintendo of America's President **Reggie Fils-Amié** who made the quote as a reference to Smash player John who was known to make excuses when he loses a match. He currently plays as Ace.

 **-Cloud Strife** – **Climhazzard** is one of Cloud's limit breaks in FFVII, his Up-Special in **Smash WiiU/3DS** and one of his moves in Dissidia

 **-Firion** – The quote "Don't let it… end…" is his defeat quote from Dissidia.

 **-Terra Branford –** Branford is named after the character. The quote that follows is one of her victory quotes.

 **-Fun Fact** : Terra is voiced by **Natalie Lander** who also voices Elise and Nina.

 **-Nintendo Switch** – The controller looking like a tablet is a reference to the console's appearance.

* * *

 **Chapter 37 – Call Me Maybe**

105\. The title is a reference to the 2012 song by **Carly Rae Jepsen**.

 **106\. Peanuts** – Flannel being on the roof with a yellow bird is a reference to the position where Snoopy lies down, with Woodstock on him.

107\. Touma being choice number three is a reference to the **Revelations** path which is the third choice of Fates.

* * *

 **Chapter 38 – One Man's Trash is Treasure**

 **108\. Magic: The Gathering** – Wizardry: The Synod is a reference to the famous TCG of the same name

109\. The priestess figurine that Sakura finds is a reference to the fact that Sakura is a priestess in-game.

110\. Elise finding a horse figurine is a reference to her being a mounted unit in Fates. The pink ornaments are a reference to her pink accessories in the game.

 **111\. Vogue –** Xander's comment about Camilla's drawing being a rip-off Vaque page is a reference to the fashion magazine.

* * *

 **Chapter 39 – How I Met Your Mother (Not the Show)**

 **112\. How I Met Your Mother –** The chapter's title is a reference to the series of the same name. Later in the shot, Anankos mentions a Yellow Umbrella, which is iconic to the show as it belongs to the future wife of main character Ted Moseby

 **113\. Phil of the Future –** The title also references the series finale **Back to the Future (Not the Movie)** by having the title of a popular show/movie, with a parenthesis containing 'Not the _.'

114\. The bands Anankos listen to are a reference to popular bands that were famous at the time (Even until now). The references are as follows in order:

 **-Jon Bovi –** Bon Jovi

 **-The Crumbling Stones –** The Rolling Stones

 **-The Bleates –** The Beatles

 **-The Shore Boys –** The Beach Boys

 **-Guns n' Rosas –** Guns N' Roses

115\. The fact that Nohr is famous for Meat Jam and Milk is a reference to how in Fates, Meat, Jam (from berries) and Milk resources are exclusive to Conquest and Revelations in the game.

 **116\. Pretty Little Liars –** Anankos' text ending with an 'A' instead of his name is a reference to the character, who is the main antagonist of the series.

117\. 'Anya' is Nohr's Japanese name.

118\. Byakuya' is Hoshido's Japanese name.

119\. June 25 is the date of the release of Fire Emblem Fates in Japan.

* * *

 **Chapter 40 – Corrin or Corrina**

 **120\. Glen or Glenda –** The chapter's title references the 1953 film.

 **121\. Bella and the Bulldogs –** Cameron's love interest Bella being a football player is based on the character Bella Dawson, who's the new quarterback in the series formerly on Nickelodeon.

122\. Hiro's date with Kaylee to the horse stable references Hinoka and Kaden's support where the two bonded over Hinoka's pegasus.

 **123\. How to Train your Dragon –** The Book of Dragons shares its name with the book in the series **Dragons: Riders of Berk** , known in the show as simply the **Dragon Manual**.

124\. Leona's comment about the book being different from the film is a reference to the sheer difference between the book and the film. Seriously, look it up.

 **125\. Ragnarok: The Animation –** Takumi's female counterpart's new name is named after the character from the series based on the popular MMO Ragnarok.

126\. Reno being a fire dancer like his father is a reference to how his female counterpart Rinkah is the Flame Tribe Chieftain's daughter.

 **127\. Green Day –** Xandra's quote is a reference to the 2004 song ' **Wake me up when September ends** '

 **-Evanescence –** Xandra's quote also references the 2003 song ' **Bring me to Life** '

* * *

 **Chapter 41 – April Fool's Gold**

128\. The chapter references the unofficial holiday called April Fool's Day.

129\. The chapter of this release is 41 which, when translated to a date is April 1.

131\. Fool's Gold references Pyrite which is known as fool's gold. As the name implies, Pyrite is a mineral often confused for actual gold.

 **132\. A Nightmare on Elm Street – Freddy Krueger** , the main antagonist of the film series in mentioned.

 **133\. The Nightmare Before Christmas –** The title is a reference to the song featured in the 1993 stop-motion film by Tim Burton.

 **134\. Friday the 13th – Jason Voorhees** , the main antagonist of the film series is mentioned.

 **135\. Child's Play – Chucky** , the main antagonist of the film series is mentioned.

 **136\. The Shining – Jack Torrance** , the main antagonist of the 1980 film is mentioned.

 **137\. Godzilla –** The famous Japanese monster who first appeared in 1954 is mentioned.

 **138\. Drake and Josh –** **Megan Parker** , a character from the TV series is mentioned. Like Corrin, Megan is also known for playing pranks.

* * *

 **Chapter 42 – This Is Halloween**

 **139\. The Nightmare Before Christmas –** The title is a reference to the song from the 1993 film by Tim Burton.

 **140\. The Shining –** The movie _The Blinding Light_ is a parody on the 1980 horror film.

 **141\. Resident Evil 7: Biohazard –** Residential Evil 7: Biohazard is a parody of the 2017 game.

 **142\. A Nightmare on Elm Street –** A Nightmare on Oak Street is a parody of the 1984 horror film.

 **143\. Final Fantasy XV –** Corrin's outfit is based on the default outfit worn by main character **Noctis Lucis Caelum** , along with his signature weapon **The Engine Blade**

 **144\. Fire Emblem Fates –** Silas' outfit is based on his Paladin promotion from the game.

 **145\. Assassin's Creed –** Kaze's outfit is based on the main outfit that is worn by the Assassins in the game series.

* * *

 **Chapter 43 – All I Want For Christmas**

 **146\. Mariah Carey -** The title of the shot is a reference to the Christmas song ' **All I Want For Christmas Is You** ' which she released in 1994.

 **147\. A Visit from St. Nicholas –** The opening paragraph of the shot references the opening of the poem/book written by **Clement Clarke Moore** all the way back in 1823.

148\. Leanne is named after the character from **Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance** and **Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn**. She was an NPC in the former, and Playable in the latter. She is also in fact a Heron in both games.

149\. Flora being in love with Jakob is a reference to the games where she has feelings for him. This can be seen when you face her in Birthright and Conquest.

 **-Fun Fact** : Flora shares her voice actress **Julie Ann Taylor** with Cordelia, who also has feelings for a character that they have no supports with.

 **150\. Spyro the Dragon –** Corrin's Halloween costume is a reference to the video game character.

 **151\. Sbarro –** The restaurant that they go to on Corrin's birthday is a reference to the restaurant, which is also an Italian and Pizza restaurant.

 **152\. Buffet 101 –** Buffet 360 is named after the buffet restaurant which can be found in various places in the Philippines.

* * *

 **Chapter 44 – When The Call of Death Arrives**

 **153\. Bukas Palad Music Ministry –** The title of the shot is a line from the song ' **Anima Cristi** ', A praise song from the musical group.

154\. Ikona and Katerina being dead references how both characters are dead prior to the events of Fire Emblem: Fates.

 **155\. Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light:** The priest **Wrys** , is a character from the game and its remake **Shadow Dragon** as well as **New Mystery of the Emblem** as well as **Fire Emblem: Heroes**. Like the shot, Wrys is from Talys.

 **156\. Pokémon –** Castillo's outfit is Cinnabar Island Gym Leader Blaine's outfit from **Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver**.

The three deaths are tributes as well, but I will not be referencing who they are for as I don't feel comfortable doing so.

* * *

 **Chapter 45 – The One With a Surprise**

 **157\. F.R.I.E.N.D.S –** The title's naming scheme is a reference to the naming scheme of the series' episodes.

* * *

 **Chapter 46 – Lock and Loaded**

 **158\. Fire Emblem: Gaiden** and **Echoes: Shadows of Valentia: -** Deen and New Grieth Forces are a reference to **Deen** , a potential recruitable character from the game who is a member of the **Greith's Pirates**.

 **159\. Rob Dyke: -** Kate Lockwell's line is a reference to **Seriously Strange**. A segment by the YouTuber of the same name.

 **160\. StarCraft II –** Kate Lockwell is a character in said game. Like in the shot, Kate Lockwell is a reporter as well.

 **161\. Superman** – Mr. Kent's last name is a reference to **Clark Kent** , the alter ego of the D.C. superhero.

 **162\. Ronda Rousey –** Hinoka mentions the MMA fighter and her first loss against **Holly Holm.**

* * *

 **Chapter 47 – Two Worlds, One Family**

 **163\. Tarzan –** The title is a reference to the song **Two Worlds** from the 1999 Disney film.

 **164\. American Dragon: Jake Long –** The sisters change bodies by the use of a magic mirror. This is similar to the episode **Switcheroo** where Jake and his sister switch thanks to a magic mirror.

 **165\. Lilo and Stitch: The Series –** The mirror has a design of conjoined lizards that aided with the body switch. The lizard's body is the description of **Experiment 355 (Swapper)**

 **166\. Fullmetal Alchemist -** The character **Lust** from the Manga/Anime is referenced when Hinoka (in Camilla's body) compares how Camilla (in Hinoka's body) made her dress like.

 **167\. Joan Jett –** The singer is referenced when Camilla (in Hinoka's body) compares how Hinoka (in Camilla's body) made her dress like.

 **168\. WWE –** Both Camilla and Hinoka's friends in this chapter are named **Sasha Winters** and **Becky Kiddo** respectively. The duos first names are named after **Sasha Banks** and **Becky Lynch.**

 **169\. The Young and The Restless –** Sasha Winter's last name is taken from **Lily Winters** , a character from the soap opera.

 **170\. Kill Bill –** Becky Kiddo's last name is taken from **Beatrix Kiddo** , The main protagonist from the Kill Bill films.

* * *

 **Chapter 48 – Sweet Child O' Mine**

 **171\. Guns N' Roses –** The title is a reference to the 1987 song by the band.

* * *

 **Chapter 49 – Episode Corrina**

 **172\. Final Fantasy XV –** The shot's title is taken from the DLC episodes of the game.

 **173\. Yuugiri** is Reina's Japanese Name

 **175\. Instagram –** Quictogram is a parody of the social networking site. Quick is a synonym for instant.

 **176\. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. –** Corrina banging her fists together towards Shannon is a reference to the gag that Ross Geller does as a way to 'flip the bird' without actually doing it.

* * *

 **Chapter 50 – Finale**

 **177\. Uber/Grab –** Hyper-Hold references both taxi companies.

 **178\. S.H.I.E.L.D. –** When Corrin, Silas and Kaze put their fists together, the pose references the pose of the WWE stable

 **179\. Fire Emblem: Fates -** The Heart Bracelet Corrin gives Flora is based on an accessory item in Fates. It's obtained after filling up two big hearts with your spouse.

 **180\. Throne of Glass –** Corrin's book gift 'Throne of Iron-Steel' is a reference to the book series by Sarah J. Maas.

 **181\. Fire Emblem: Awakening –** Morgan mentions being a member of the Shepherds, a group in the game lead by Chrom and later the Avatar (Robin)

* * *

 **A/N: That was a lot!**

 **Did you get them all? Did I miss any? Let me know!**

 **Also, poll in my profile. Vote if you want!**

 **Until the epilogue, BYE!**


End file.
